


The Fall of a Kingdom

by IudexInfernalis, NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, Good Guy Lucifer, Gordon uses slurs against Castiel, M/M, Submissives are the Omegas of Angels, Will Add More Later, bad guy Benny, not technically rape, poor samandriel, sex trafficking of submissives, submissives are just for sex, touched without consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IudexInfernalis/pseuds/IudexInfernalis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is an rp we did together and we are still doing! Hope ya'll like it and don't forget to check out her stuff. <3





	1. Reunited

_'If the King's oldest claims the throne the world will fall into chaos.'_

Such was the prophecy of the oracle, brought before the King long before said oldest was born. Dean, of course, had no idea about the prophecy. All he knew was that despite being the oldest son of the King it was Sam who would take the throne. He wasn't exactly unhappy. It was nice not having the pressure and being able to just go for a ride or on a hunt with Castiel, the General of the army. These moments caused Dean to develop feelings for him. One day he decided to step in front of his parents and ask them for their permission to marry Castiel. Dean expected them to protest because Castiel was a man and they wanted grandkids or something like that. No, Castiel apparently wasn't good enough for a Prince. It was that moment that Dean lost it. Castiel, from the Kingdom of the Angels, who had fought better than any other soldier, wasn't good enough? And at the same time Dean wasn't good enough to be King? He shouted at his parents and then left. He packed a few things, got on his horse, and just rode as fast as his horse carried him. Somehow he ended up in the Kingdom of Demons. Instead of killing him, like Dean had expected, he was taken in by the King, Lucifer himself. It didn't take long for Dean to feel right at home. At least in this Kingdom he was the next in line for the throne. The more he learned the less he understood why his parents had never let him give it a try. He was good at it and when Lucifer offered him to become a demon Dean jumped at the opportunity. It had been close to two years since then and Dean was sitting on the throne since Lucifer was out when they brought in a prisoner. They said they found him sneaking around in their territory. As soon as they brought him in Dean recognized him.

  
"Cas. What are you doing here?" He said incredulously. Castiel's dark wings were bound and so tightly that they were practically rubbing the delicate feathers off. Castiel's blue eyes widened as he saw Dean atop the throne, his mouth popping open softly. He shrugged his shoulders away from the two Demons who had captured him, glowering at them with an icy blue gaze. He was unhappy but also happy at seeing Dean once more. His eyes went to the ground before looking back up at Dean.

  
"I was looking for you...I've been searching for you for the last two years, Dean", he said taking a step towards him. It was difficult with how he was chained and he scowled in annoyance. Castiel had the darkest wings of all his brothers and sister; though he was the most dangerous in battle. The most calculating, vindictive when it came to fighting. But he was also the most innocent with intimate things. Until he had met Dean, he was the General in the army and one day Dean had vanished. It had devastated Castiel, broke his heart-Dean had left without saying goodbye. Now his face showed hurt and some fear, he didn't know this Dean. What if he ordered him to be killed? Dean couldn't hold back the surprise he felt.

  
"You were looking for me?" he asked, clearly having trouble believing it. He knew very well that his so called parents hadn't lifted a single finger to even ask anyone where he was. Apparently Dean was easily forgettable.

  
"Cas..." He dismissed the guards. They didn't protest. The Prince was more powerful than them and with bound wings the Angel would not be able to hurt their Prince. Dean waited for them to leave and then stood, his expression softening a bit.

  
"I missed you. I wouldn't have thought you'd look for me. You're so loyal, so dutiful, I thought you'd just continue." He couldn't be cold to Cas, even though he had sworn to himself that he would leave his old life behind. Treating Cas like a stranger Was something he just couldn't do. Castiel hissed at him softly.

  
"I was loyal to _you_. I was dutiful to _you_ . And _you_ left me", his voice which had been harsh at first softened with hurt at the end. Castiel was angry and hurt, he and Dean could have left. He tried twitching his wings and then whined because they were bound so tightly. Castiel cast his eyes down.

  
"I only ever wanted to be with you. You didn't even say goodbye. You expect to leave me and I just had to pick up the pieces! You broke my heart, Dean. And the King and Queen didn't care. It was like you never existed!" He said his voice back to being harsh. Castiel kept twitching his wings because he was trying to wrap them around himself for comfort. He could remember the times him and Dean had hunted together and he knew Dean had had strong feelings but then he left.

  
"I've got to admit I didn't think much on that day." Dean said rather quietly. He stepped closer, knowing the chains and freeing Cas's wings easily. Despite the fact that it had been two years now it still made him angry to hear that his parents didn't care at all. He wanted to remind them that he existed and tear them down. For now he had to explain to Cas what made him leave. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was what had helped him stay when he was starting to get home sick. It was a reminder when he had threatened to go soft.

  
"You see, the throne wasn't all that important to me, but you know that." he said.

  
"The evening I left I showed them this ring. I told them that I love you and that I wanted to propose to you. I needed their permission to marry you. I wanted to be happy." He grit his teeth. "And they told me you're not worthy to marry a Prince. They laughed at me, told me I'm stupid for even getting the idea. I couldn't be a real Prince and apparently I couldn't be happy another way either", Dean explained. Castiel had almost flinched when Dean had undone his wings and his eyes widened. He rubbed his wrists and stretched his wings out before covering his body with them. It was something he had only ever done in front of Dean, it was a sign of weakness, vulnerability but he had always shown that side to Dean. When he was at war, or training the King's army he was ruthless, calculating-dangerous. Very much a wild animal, and just as fearsome. His eyes softened when Dean pulled out the ring.

  
"You should have come to me...I would have left with you, Dean. I would have gone everywhere with you", he said firmly. Castiel shyly extended his wing to Dean, again, another thing only Dean was allowed to do. Touching an Angel's wings unless you were their mate, was considered taboo-filthy, wrong. But Castiel had only ever loved Dean. Dean's expression softened when Cas said he would have left with him.

  
"You would have accepted being seen as a traitor just to be with me?" he asked quietly. He reached out and touched Cas' wing, caressing it gently. His anger was pushed back for a moment, replaced by a mix of awe and love. Dean had thought that his emotions would be different now but even as a demon his love for Cas burned in his chest. He held the ring out to Cas.

  
"It's yours." he said quietly.

  
"Would you stay here with me? I don't know what your opinion of Lucifer is but he took me in." He didn't want to lose Cas again. Castiel nodded.

  
"I would have left if it meant I got to be by your side, Dean", he replied. Castiel nearly purred as Dean's hand touched his feathers.

  
"You still want me to be yours? You still love me?" He asked incredulously, accepting the ring and sliding it onto his finger. Castiel cocked his head while he thought about Dean's question. He himself had never had an issue with Lucifer, however, the Kingdom he was from did. Castiel took a moment to think, he could train Lucifer's army. He could show them the tricks the Angels knew and use it for their defense. He could be a wonderful asset, and he could be with Dean. His blue eyes found Dean's and he nodded.

  
"I will stay if Lucifer will have me, I believe I have some information he could use", he finally said.

  
"I do. I still love you. Just as much as, if not more than on the day I left." Dean said rather quietly. Maybe he was different now, maybe he wasn't at all human anymore but it hadn't changed how he felt for Cas. His joy when Cas said that he would stay was overflowing and he pulled Cas into a deep kiss without thinking about it.

  
"Now this seems like very inappropriate throne room behaviour", Lucifer commented from behind him as he walked in. Dean pulled back, trying not to show how startled he was. Lucifer's tone was stern but Dean knew him long enough by now to notice the very amused undertone.

  
"This is Cas." he said because from all the times Dean talked about him it would explain everything. Castiel's wings immediately dropped in surprise and he hissed at himself quietly. He hadn't heard Lucifer approaching and he looked at Dean with worry. He didn't know Lucifer well and this was all new territory for him. His cheeks were flushed from the kiss but it had Castiel's heart pounding wildly in his chest-And Dean still loved him. With that knowledge, it made Castiel all giddy inside. Castiel looked to Dean before looking at Lucifer, would Lucifer accept him? or would he turn him away. Or worse, would he kill him? And make Dean watch? Lucifer nodded in understanding.

  
"Cas can help." Dean added.

  
"He can train them. The people in my former home were trained by him and have beaten down an Angelic attack before thanks to him. And they were only human. Imagine what he can do with demons." He wanted so much to convince Lucifer that Cas would be of use, that there was more speaking for him than just Dean's emotions. Lucifer looked Castiel over.

  
"I remember you", he told Castiel, "Will you be loyal to Dean and follow him, no matter the circumstance?" Lucifer questioned. It was important that Castiel was loyal to Dean. Castiel straightened, slipping into his role as a General when Lucifer spoke to him directly. He clasped his hands behind his back and folded his wings, giving a single nod. He would murder for Dean if Dean asked him to.

  
"I will", he said without hesitation. Castiel didn't need to lie to Lucifer or try and convince him, his actions eventually would.

  
"I remember you as well, though I believe my family have more of a hatred towards you than I do. Which is probably why they threw me out..That and the fact that I had fallen for a human, when he was human", Castiel spoke. He looked at Dean, knowing he was a demon now. He could tell by his scent but it didn't bother him. He loved Dean no matter what and would do anything for him no matter what.

  
"You may stay", Lucifer told him after a moment of consideration. Dean held back a small chuckle. It was like Lucifer was starting a group of rejects. All of them pushed away and forgotten by their families.

  
"But I do want to see your skill before I let you train my demons. Tomorrow before noon I will watch you train my demons and judge if you have the skill to be their General. For now I will let you two reconnect. Dean, I hope you are aware of the consequences." With that Lucifer left. The last sentence had sounded threatening but Dean knew what Lucifer meant. He would have to corrupt Cas or Cas might face dire consequences from the Kingdom of Angels. Dean had to make Cas fall and the thought excited him. He _wanted_ to corrupt Cas.

  
"Let's go to my room and talk",he offered. Castiel relaxed his position, but kept his wings folded neatly behind his back. He nodded and looked at the door through Lucifer had left at.

  
"Does he mean to kill me if I do not train them well?" He asked honestly. Castiel was always one to be blunt and honest when he had to be. Castiel blinked at him and nodded.

  
"Take me to your room", he said. Then his cheeks flushed and he gave a soft laugh.

  
"I did not mean for that to sound so sexual", he said continuing to laugh at what he had said. He was bit nervous but he knew Dean would teach him what he needed to know. Dean shook his head.

  
"He'll probably look for another position you can take. I'm vouching for you, after all." He said. He had earned Lucifer's trust and his position as Prince wasn't just given to him. Lucifer had made Dean prove himself. Dean chuckled and took Cas's hand in his.

  
"What if I mean for that to be sexual?" he asked teasingly. There was no better way to corrupt Cas than sex with a demon. At least to start corrupting him. He wondered if Cas would leave once he saw that he was changing or of he would become a fallen angel for Dean too. Castiel nodded.

  
"I hope you vouched correctly", he said quietly. Castiel's pupils dilated slightly and his wings dropped down, spread slightly. It was an Angel thing, used for enticing their mate to have sex with them.

  
"Why Dean Winchester, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, lacing their fingers together. Castiel wasn't pure in that way by any means, however, when you're a fledgling it sort of doesn't count. Sex with a demon however kind of made Castiel giddy because it wasn't just any demon, it was Dean. His Dean. Castiel tugged on Dean's hand, wanting him to get on with it. He was eager to have Dean's hands all over his body and a repeat of that kiss before Lucifer had shown up. The very eager response he got from Cas made Dean incredibly eager to get on with it.

  
"Fuck yes I'm trying to seduce you." he said and thankfully he had learned a lot about angel body language because that way Cas presenting his wings like that was just making things hotter. Castiel turned and then ran, having Dean chase him. Dean would pop up on the sides of Cas he ran, guiding him to his room.

 


	2. Into the Darkness

As soon as they were in his room, Dean kissed Cas again and simply let their clothes vanish. Castiel growled lowly in the back of his throat, his wings still downward in that enticing way. He returned the kiss, his hands eagerly exploring Dean's body as he pressed up against him. Castiel had wanted Dean in this way for so long and he was finally going to get what he wanted and more. He loved Dean and he needed the other man to know it.

  
"I still love you too", he murmured against Dean's lips before biting and tugging on his bottom while another growl left him. Dean felt a shiver go through him at every growl from Cas and the wings stayed in the position that made Dean want to claim Cas. He groaned happily.

  
"I'll always love you." he murmured and pushed Cas onto the bed, following him and kissing along his body.

  
"You're mine, you've always been mine." This high level of possessiveness was definitely due to him being a demon now but Dean enjoyed it. Castiel watched Dean with a predatory gaze, purring loudly at Dean. Which was another Angel thing but Dean knew most of those things about his body language. Castiel spread his wings wide across the bed, purring louder as he spread his legs so the demon could fit. Dean was all he had on his mind.

  
"And you're mine", he said with a growl. He wanted every demon to know he was Deans and Dean was his.

  
"And I'm yours." Dean confirmed and grabbed a bottle of oil. He put his mouth on Cas's cock while he started preparing him. The angelspecific sounds Cas made just turned Dean on more. This was his angel, his alone, his mate. He knew that angels used the term mate but right now that word came to him through the instincts that he only had gained recently. Castiel was extremely eager to be Dean's, his wings relaxed against the bed and he was making soft sounds. All of the angelness Castiel was showing was his more animalistic side for sure, but also Dean was the only one allowed to see him like this. He bared his neck submissively.

  
"I love you", he whispered softly through the purring. Castiel's body seemed just as eager and he was opening up to Dean easily.

  
"Please, Dean, need you", Castiel whined softly, flicking his wings. Dean was drowning in desire from Cas' displays. Especially his submission because Dean knew that Cas would never submit to anyone but him. He pulled off.

  
"I love you too." he murmured as he positioned himself and slowly pushed inside Castiel. A loud groan escaped Dean and his eyes flicked black. He barely gave Cas a moment to adjust befor he was moving, lust and desire driving him. Cas was so gorgeous underneath him.

  
"Oh", Castiel moaned out softly, bringing his legs up to wrap loosely around Dean's hips but so Dean could still move. His wings flapped against the bed in pleasure as Castiel writhed under Dean, soft mewls leaving him. Castiel had to admit, when Dean's eyes flicked black it turned him on so very much. Castiel's hands went to Dean's shoulders, scratching red lines down the skin. In this moment, Castiel was completely and utterly lost to Dean. It looked so gorgeous when Cas writhed under him. Dean could have watched that forever. He was so turned on by everything Cas did. Nothing meant anything anymore but Cas. Dean decided to take the first step. Without breaking his rhythm he leaned lower and whispered, 

"Follow me into the darkness." Then he changed the angle to make sure that he hit Cas's sweet spot, wanting to see his angel lose it. Castiel looked very confused at what Dean whispered but the way Dean said it made him shiver in arousal. Castiel arched even more, scratching down Dean's back crying out loudly in pleasure. His brain was swimming with endorphins and Castiel would follow Dean anywhere, even into the darkness of which he spoke. Castiel's pupils were blown wide with pleasure, almost black as he looked up at Dean. Dean smirked but he focused more on what they were doing. He didn't need a verbal answer. Cas's expression said it all. Dean stroked Cas with his rhythm and kissed him again.

  
"I love you. I love you so much." he murmured and soon after he came with a moan of his name. It felt incredible. Cas was his and from now on he was going to become more and more corrupted. Dean would never lose Cas again. Castiel's wings flapped once more against the bed before he came, scratching Dean's back even rougher than before. He was breathing hard as he looked up at Dean with a content look. Purring at him, Castiel covered Dean with his wings, almost like he was shielding them from whatever bad could happen. Castiel dropped his legs down and gave Dean a sleepy look.

  
"Mate", he chirped softly, leaning up to nuzzle against Dean. During sexy times, Angels could become very affectionate but they were also more on their wild side. That chirping sound had to be the most adorable thing Dean had ever heard. He moved close to cuddle up with Dean and hummed happily.

  
"Mate",he confirmed in a deeper tone, a soft affectionate growl coming from his lips. He nuzzled at Cas's neck, feeling the urge to leave a bitemark for some reason. Dean guessed it had to do with them being mates.

  
"I love you, my mate." he murmured quietly and sighed. This was perfect. Castiel purred and then tucked his wings behind his back while showing Dean his neck when he nuzzled against it. Castiel yawned sleepily feeling that this was the best moment of his life. When Dean confirmed that they were mates, Castiel made a pleased sound about it and moved closer to the demon, resting his hand on his chest. Dean decided to leave a small mark on Cas's neck for a moment. He would mark him fully once Cas had fallen.

  
"You're so gorgeous." he murmured lowly as he wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled the blanket over them. He smiled softly at Cas. His hardened heart still had a soft spot and that soft spot was just for Castiel. Castiel hummed looking up at Dean.

  
"I don't think so but you can think that all you want", he replied cheekily. Castiel yawned and then moved as close as he physically could, keeping his wings folded.

"I'm so happy I found you", he whispered quietly. Castiel was being soothed by the quietness of the room and he loved that it was just him and Dean.

  
"You just don't look into a mirror often enough." Dean said back with a teasing smile.

  
"I'm so happy that you found me. I missed you. I missed you so much", he caressed Cas's back,"It hurt so much to leave you but I wasn't able to stand it anymore. I had to go. I'm so glad that you're here now and I'm sorry I hurt you", he finished. Castiel purred arching his back similar to the way a cat would and he leaned into all of Deans touches.

  
"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you", he teased the demon. Castiel's wings relaxed softly behind him, the feathers brushing against him and Dean very softly. Dean smiled.

  
"You know, that's the most important thing to me", he whispered.

  
"The next thing would be making my parents regret that they treated me like that." He never even got a reason why he could never be King. Why he got nothing. If the servants at the castle hadn't been there for him he wouldn't even be able to read or write. Castiel growled angrily, showing his teeth at the mention of Deans parents.

  
"They are terrible. I wish you could show them how they made you feel because I would give anything to beat your father down", he hissed. He snuggled up to Dean but his feathers were even puffed up with anger.

  
"We will, Cas. We'll show them what happens when you fuck with someone too many times." Dean said with a dark smirk. He held Cas close and kissed his forehead.

"We'll make them pay. And then they're gonna be begging and I'm gonna laugh at them like they'd laughed at me when I asked to marry you", Dean answered. Castiel's feathers puffed up more as a growl left him.

  
"As I recall your mother was a daughter of a farmer wasn't she?" He asked. Castiel was very displeased, his face showing a predatory aggression. He moved closer, extending his wing again to his mate. Dean smirked and touched Cas's wing very gently, contrasting his rather cruel expression.

  
"Of course she was. But that was different somehow." Dean said, his anger clear in his voice.

  
"You see, she's human. That made her more worthy." He let out a harsh laugh, "Imagine that. The lowest of humans are more worthy to them than the most gorgeous and accomplished Angel", he snarled. Castiel sighed softly. He looked up, meeting Deans emerald eyes with his cobalt blue ones.

  
"I think I am worthy enough. I have saved many in battle and lost so many. I am called a warrior and they somehow deemed that unfit?"he said quietly. Castiel shifted, curling up to Dean.

  
"I still want to marry you, and I will wear your ring with pride", he said with another chirping sound. They were almost like giant birds but also similar to cats. They were like bird-cats.

  
"You're more than worthy for me, Cas. On the contrary, I was doubtful that I was worthy for you. After all, I wasn't worthy to be a Prince. Thankfully I know better now." Dean said with a shrug. He grinned and kissed Cas softly.

  
"You know, any official in a Kingdom can officiate a marriage. We'll just ask Lucifer to marry us. I bet he will hold the wedding without any problem", he commented. Castiel preened, absolutely loving that Dean said he would marry him no problem.

  
"Lucifer would not mind? My kind are not exactly his favorite people you know", he said looking down.

  
"I never cared for your title, Dean. I only ever just wanted the man I had fallen for. It was love at first sight for me, I knew when you first approached me that you were it", he explained. Castiel moved closer, almost sticking to Dean now with how close he has gotten. Dean chuckled.

  
"We're in his Kingdom now, on his side. Don't forget that he was one of your kind before he fell," he said and gently caressed through Cas's feathers in that preening way, having learned that from Cas when he had gotten a twig stuck in his wing where he hadn't been able to reach it.

  
"I'm so happy about that. You are it for me too, Cas. I was sure when I left that I would spend the rest of my days alone because I'd never be able to be with anyone but you", he whispered to him.

  
"Does he still have his wings? They were glorious. Much bigger and stronger than mine. He still is glorious and I will be happy to follow him, especially against our "family", he said. Castiel enjoyed when touched his wing and it turned him on a little bit as well. Castiel leaned up to press a kiss to Deans cheek, loving the feeling of his skin under him.

  
"He does. He just doesn't like showing them. I asked him about it and he said because of the damage from a fight with his brother." Dean told Cas and smiled widely when Cas said he would be happy to follow him. He was sure that this would be their home. This would be where they really found happiness together.

  
"You never talked about your family before", Dean said to his mate. He brushed his fingers through Castiel's hair. Castiel frowned. He knew what damage Dean spoke of.

  
"Michael", he said quietly. Castiel blinked.

  
"Idiots. The whole lot of them. It seems they would rather kill than talk about anything with anyone. I do not like my family, they think they are so self righteous, but they are just...brainless, tactless and they care nothing for each other. When I was being brought to you, I saw many demon couples. They were so affectionate", he said almost as if in shock. Not because they were demons but because his own species weren't that sweet towards their mate unless they were a submissive angel. Even then, when Alpha Angels came across them it was more of being nice to get into their pants. Castiel blushed suddenly.

  
"In our...Kingdom, there are Alpha Angels, beta angels and submissive angels. Lucifer is an Alpha and considered to be one of the most sought after before he fell because of his wings. And for you to understand something you need to know I am considered a submissive...it doesn't mean I submit to anyone, it's just a name for it", he explained. He blushed darker.

  
"And there is a certain time I go through where I can't be without my mate...", he trailed off. He hadn't told Dean about this yet. Dean hadn't expected that. He had been taught quite a few things by Lucifer but not how little angels really cared about each other. What Cas said next kept Dean from replying though. Alphas, betas, what? Okay, that was way more complicated than Dean had thought at first but he was listening.

  
"Like, please don't take this as an insult, like a kind of heat?" Dean felt stupid the moment he asked it. Of course not. How would a guy get that? There's no way a male angel would get pregnant, right? It was very clear to Dean that submissive in that case didn't mean to all because if anyone was dominating in battles it was Cas. Probably to his mate... which was Dean. Castiel blushed and looked away.

  
"Male Submissives are common. It's why I'm smaller than most angels...And yes. It would be a heat but I've been on medication that keeps them away for a long time. I can...get pregnant. It's also why my wings are very soft", he explained shyly. If Dean had been an Alpha Angel, he could have saved Cas the embarassment of having to explain. Castiel felt somewhat ashamed of his biology because Alpha angels were usually very crude and mean towards Submissives, going so far as to selling them for sex. Castiel averted his gaze, not wanting to see disgust in Dean's eyes.

  
"Oh, I didn't know that." Dean said with a lot of curiosity in his tone. He trailed his fingers along Cas's spine.

  
"Well, that means I could've told my dad that getting kids was quite possible with you." He chuckled a bit.

  
"It means we might have a family one day. A real, full on family. That sounds nice to me. I mean, I don't know if you wanna have kids one day but I'm totally up for it."

  
"Really? You would have kids with me?" Castiel asked, turning his head to look at Dean and he arched into his touch along his spine with a purr in the back of his throat. His face turned sour suddenly.

  
"I would have never let your father know... I only want my mate to know. Other Angels or humans, they don't understand or they sell us", he explained. He was sure John Winchester would have sold him to the highest bidder. Dean nodded.

  
"Of course I would have kids with you." he said with no hesitation whatsoever. He understood what Cas meant.

  
"If he tried to sell you I wouldn't have needed to become a demon to strike him down. You're right. There's no way that we could have told him. He's going to regret what he's done", Dean threatened. Castiel purred louder and then became serious once more.

  
"I only want you to know. If others knew, they would think I can't fight", he said with a pout. Castiel loved training and being able to fight, he was dangerous in battle because he had to be. He didn't want to be seen as weak or as some helpless little creature. He nuzzled against Dean.

  
"He is an idiot", Castiel hissed.

  
"Then they won't know. And if anyone thought you can't fight you'd cut them into pieces. No one's better in battle than you", Dean said with a smirk.

  
"You're wild and fierce and untamed in battle and I always liked feeling like I was the only one able to tame you." He chuckled a bit but then his expression became hard again.

  
"He is. I cant wait to see his face when we arrive to kick him from the throne", Dean stated gleefully.

  
"Easy, Winchester. I believe we would be evenly matched in battle. Though I do not wish to find out, I like that you feel that way. I will only ever be this way with you", he promised. Castiel frowned, his eyes narrowing as he showed his teeth slightly.

  
"I can't wait to see you do that, either. Who will you have take over?" Castiel wondered. His wings fluttered slightly before relaxing again. Dean felt quite satisfied that Cas only wanted to be tame with him. He wouldn't want Cas to submit to anyone else.

  
"I've thought about just letting Sammy take over but I also kind of want him to sit there and watch me take the throne he's denied me." he said with an evil grin.

  
"I'd bring the whole kingdom under our reign", Dean promised as he continued touching his mate. He loved the intimacy it brought as they laid there in silence.

  
"Whichever way you want to do it, I'll support you a hundred percent. I'd follow you anywhere, Dean as long as I have you by my side", he said firmly. Castiel frowned.

  
"Sam never even tried to look for you", he began with an angry huff, "I even tried to get him to come help me find you and he refused", he said.

  
"He..." Dean hadn't expected that. He had expected that their parents would have forbidden him from looking for Dean or that they made sure he couldn't but that Sam didn't want to look for him and refused when Cas came to him... Dean's anger sparked anew and his eyes flicked black.

  
"Forget what I said. Let him perish with them. I'll make sure that they see me take the throne that's rightfully mine while they beg for their life", Dean hissed from between his teeth. Castiel went back to purring trying to calm his mate.

  
"Whatever you want, Dean. I will give you whatever you want" he murmured. He placed soft kisses on Deans cheek. Dean calmed somewhat through the purring but he was still just as determined to make them all suffer. He blinked his eyes back to green and hummed happily at the kisses.

  
"I want to see them suffer." he murmured.

  
"I want to show them that I have my pride, that I'm not going to let them get away with it", Dean said clearly.

  
"Then let's show them. Oh this is going to be so much fun", he purred. He arched his back much like a cat and pulled Dean in for a soft kiss and then pulled back.

  
"What should I teach them first? Are they young demons? Should I have them attack me so they can see firsthand how an angel fights?" He questioned, tilting his head.

  
"It's gonna be the most fun ever." Dean agreed with Cas. He kissed him back.

  
"There are some older ones but most are young ones. Show them stuff too but it's really important that you show them some angel techniques. Lucifer will be watching to see how you're doing and if you show them things only an angel would know that would be proof that you've got no loyalty to the angels", Dean explained. Castiel nodded.

  
"There were new techniques being taught before I left, I'm sure Lucifer knows some of the old ones. But these new ones would hurt a lot of demons if they didn't have me. I remember them and I'll show them to you and everyone else", Castiel explained. He rubbed his feathers against Dean, sort of like a claiming thing. Dean nodded.

  
"That's a great idea. Especially if it's recognizable as angel technique." He leaned into the touch of Cas's feathers. If he were a fallen angel he could communicate so much better with Cas on a more primal level too.

  
"I'm completely sure that you're gonna convince Lucifer that you're with us",he said with a nod.

  
"I think it also makes it easier that you vouched for me", he replied. Castiel yawned and pulled the blanket closer feeling a chill. He curled up against Deans side purring at the touch to his feathers.

  
"I hope so. I know you and Lucifer knows me by now. I think he trusts my judgment at least somewhat." Dean said with a chuckle. He pulled Cas in as close as possible and pulled the blanket more over them.

  
"Let's see how well you do tomorrow. I know that you're gonna impress him." He said and then paused.

  
"You know, in the time I've been here Lucifer has been more of a father than King John ever has". Castiel yawned again making his eyes water.

  
"I'm glad. I would have had to fight my former brother if he hurt you the way John did. Well, I guess Lucifer is as much my brother again as I am", he mused. Castiel rested his head on Deans chest, tracing circles on his skin. Dean blinked.

  
"You and Lucifer are brothers?" he asked. "And I've never had someone except you praise me until I learned from Lucifer. I just can't believe that so many think he's evil. I just cant imagine it." It was strange for him to say it though because he knew he was at least several shades darker than before. Castiel shrugged.

  
"Sort of? Like all the angels are my brothers and sisters but not really. I would rather follow Lucifer than any of their feathery asses", he growled, baring his teeth.

  
"They hated me because I had fallen for you and you were human at the time", he explained with another shrug. Castiel thought for a moment, blinking. "I don't think anyone is Evil but the way the Angels are behaving I would guess them" , he said.

  
"Ah, okay. But maybe you'll become real brothers eventually. I mean, by bond. I don't know the exact relation you have." Dean said and nodded, kissing Cas.

  
"Who knows, maybe we'll conquer their kingdom too one day. Wouldn't it be nice to have Michael kneeling at your feet, begging for mercy?" Dean wondered. Castiel purred and then frowned.

  
"I'll rip his throat out actually. I don't want that piece of filth kneeling to me. He is not worthy", he hissed bitterly. Dean smirked darkly, he loved the primal side of Castiel.

  
"Even better." he said. He gently massaged the spot in between Cas's wings, feeling the Angel shudder with pleasure.

  
"We'll ruin them, destroy everything they built up and leave their bodies in the ashes", he said quietly. Castiel moaned softly, leaning into the touch on his back.

  
"I expect I should feel bad but I don't care. How can they be your family if they abandon you because of who you love? That's not family", he said angrily.

"I would've felt so bad if I wasn't a demon. But after what they did to me they deserve everything coming for them." Dean said and kissed Cas's forehead.

"Especially since they tried to deny me marrying you. They tried to deny me my mate", he spoke against Castiel's neck. He found the smallest scent on Cas, it was very soothing.

  
"Mate!"Castiel chirped, his pupils dilating at that. It made him immensely happy that Dean called him that. He didn't know if Demons used the same word but he didn't care; then he growled when he thought about what Dean said.

  
"I left your Kingdom two weeks after you left. And six months in my own Kingdom before I left. I was tired of the names they called me", he said softly his wings fluttering slightly.


	3. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Dean already loved hearing Cas chirp. It was adorable. He would definitely remember to call Cas his mate as often as possible. His own mood changed too at Cas's words.

  
"What names did they call you?" he asked, ready to rip them apart for it. He wanted everyone to suffer for insulting his mate.

  
"Monkey fucker....human lover which doesn't sound terrible but it's not very nice in the angel community. And don't forget there are some Angels that treat submissive angels like second class citizens because we look the youngest and we're the smallest. They'd call me whore, slut, bitch", he murmured. His wings twitched slightly before they wrapped around him in discomfort.

  
"I'll kill them." Dean said, no hesitation in his tone.

  
"No one insults my mate like that." He cupped Cas's cheek gently.

  
"I'll make them suffer for insulting you. They'll be screaming and begging for forgiveness. No one, no one insults my mate and gets away with it", he growled. He was dead serious when he said that. These angels would suffer. He would tear the feathers off their wings one by one. Castiel tried to make the chirping sound but he was too tired and feeling a bit sad from the names he was called so it was a weak sound. He nuzzled into Dean trying not to seem sad. Dean pulled Cas even closer to himself.

  
"Nothing they said about you is true. You can be proud of yourself. You're wonderful." he said, now way softer. He caressed him gently. "Let's get some sleep. You're here now and no one's going to insult you here", Dean promised. Castiel nodded before he yawned, leaning into the touch. He was loving being touched just by Dean's hands only.

  
"Good night." Dean said softly and cuddled up with Cas. He let him rest his head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep soon enough. Dean woke up early and sighed contently. Castiel was curled up in a ball against Dean's side, almost protectively. He was sleeping hard as if he hadn't slept in God knows how long. He was exhausted from searching for Dean, getting captured even though he put up a helluva fight. Dean let Cas sleep until he knew that if he wouldn't wake up now they would be late for the training and he wanted Cas to leave a good impression on Lucifer.

  
"Cas, wake up." he said and gently shook him. Castiel growled, he wasn't a morning person and now he had to train Demons? Well, guess they would find out just how nasty he could be. He rolled over to face Dean, looking grumpy and growled again.

  
"Have I ever told you that you look adorable when you're growling?" Dean asked with a fond smile. He kissed Cas's forehead.

  
"Remember, you're gonna be proving to Lucifer that you're on our side today", he reminded him softly. He ran his fingers through Castiel's feathers.

  
"This early in the morning though?" He asked grumpily. He sighed and sat up, wiping at his eyes.

  
"I don't have any of my armor so we won't be using real weapons today", he decided. Castiel climbed out of the bed. Sometime during the night one of the demon nightmaids had given some clothes to Castiel while they were sleeping. They were always quiet and tried not to disturb the sleeping ones. Castiel pulled on a tight black shirt and dark pants he looked down at them with a raised eyebrow as he stretched his wings out, giving them a few gentle flaps. Dean chuckled.

  
"Well, neither of us really needs to sleep, you know." he teased him. Dean had enjoyed sleeping though and it had been quite intense between them. When he saw Cas's new outfit he whistled.

  
"Damn, Cas, you look hot in that outfit." He had to thank the demon who chose that because that was eye candy if he ever saw it. Dean got dressed too, of course in a more regal outfit.

  
"Let's go!" He took Cas's hand and led him outside. Castiel's face was red from Dean whistling at him but then he put on a more stoic demeanor. He didn't want any of the other demons to know that Dean was his one and only weakness. The clothes were soft and comfortable, meaning he'd be just as agile in it as his angel armor. Castiel followed after Dean, a bit nervous if Lucifer wouldn't accept him.

  
"Keep calm. I know you can do it." Dean said and walked out of the room with him. He too straightened and showed less emotion. Being a Prince, a real one this time, did demand a lot from him. So far though, he had gotten nothing but praise from Lucifer. They went outside and onto the training place. Lucifer was right above them on his balcony, looking down at them with a neutral expression. The demons were gathered and Dean looked them over.

  
"This is Castiel. He will lead your training today. I expect you to listen to him", he demanded of his troops. Some of the young demons snickered but remained quiet while one of them, Gordon, gave a sneer. He was one of the older ones.

  
"This puny little thing is going to teach us how to fight?" Gordon had spent time around angels so even he knew the different in types.

  
"He's just a bitch, only good for breeding", he hissed his eyes flicking black. He was trying to intimidate Castiel. Castiel flinched but his face held nothing.

  
"If you think I'm just a bitch then you can go first and attack me", he said showing his teeth in an aggressive manner trying to provoke the other demon. Castiel stood, still as stone with his wings behind his back. Gordon snapped, his eyes still black as he darted for Castiel using a move most of the demons knew. Castiel stepped to the side, grabbing him by his throat and then flipping him once to make him land on his back. Castiel sneered back at him.

  
"Had I had my weapons you'd be a dead demon. I suggest you keep your mouth shut for the rest of the training", he said calmly. Gordon glared up at him and tried shoving him off but Castiels biceps flexed and he kept Gordon down. Dean nearly went and ripped Gordon apart when he said that. He barely held himself back because he knew that it was Cas' time to prove himself. Gordon seemed caught in Cas' hold and Dean decided that since he couldn't kill him for disrespecting Cas he would at least humiliate him.

  
"And that, knights, is what happens when you insist on underestimating an opponent." he said, quite tauntingly. Laughter rang through the ranks of the demons.

  
"Does anyone think they will beat him easily?" Three other demons raised their hand.

"Then please demonstrate", Dean said before he stepped to the side.

  
Castiel released Gordon and Gordon strode or well slunk off towards the back. A big Demon called Benny stepped forward and Castiel turned to the side, keeping his wings nearly behind him. His eyes were calculating almost as if he knew what Benny was going to do.

  
"I can take on more than one", he said. Another stepped forward, Alistair. He was no fair fighter and he liked to play dirty. As they both circled Castiel, Castiel kept his eyes on them both. Benny snarled as he tried to grapple Cas from the waist. Since he was bigger, Castiel allowed himself to fall and used his wings to roll and end up on top of Benny's chest with his hand to his throat to show he was dead. Benny looked surprised but as Castiel let him up, Alistair grabbed one of his wings roughly. Castiel flinched and then used his wing bone to hit Alistair in the side of the head to daze him before grabbing him by the ponytail he insisted on having and just casually walked with him, his wings looked ruffled with a few feathers falling out but he showed no pain.

  
"Remember, wherever the head goes, the body goes", he called out. His voice was relaxed and calm, this was Castiels element. He loved fighting and training. He let go of Alistair and before he could react the demon was on his feet and punched Castiel right in the face.

  
"I can beat some worthless bitch angel", he said angrily. Castiels head swung back slightly from the force but as the blood came out of his nose, Castiel wiped it while staring Alistair down.

  
"Then by all means, have another go", he said showing his teeth. Alistair lunged again and pulled out a strip of leather because he didn't fight fairly, to try and bound the angels wings. Castiel caught it and launched himself over Alistair the leather around his neck and yanked him down to the ground. Alistair could only follow as Castiel walked once more towards the other demons.

  
"The angels will fight dirty as well, so be dirtier. Be meaner, be the demons I know you can be and rip those fuckers apart", he snarled. He yanked the piece of leather and undid the one side causing Alistair to face plant in the dirt. He leaned close to him.

  
"Who's the _bitch_ now?" He hissed. At first Dean was absolutely curious at their treatment of Cas but he knew Cas and he knew that there was no way any of them would come even close to beating Cas. He watched them try and fail with a satisfied smirk. Still, he wanted to rip them all apart for treating Cas like that. Dean had had to earn their respect when he had first come here but the way they treated Cas was unacceptable to him. When Alistair hit the floor a final time Dean was about to congratulate Cas when Lucifer interrupted.

  
"Dean. I want to talk to you", he called down and Dean nodded. He didn't want to leave Cas alone but he knew that Cas could handle himself. Benny walked over to Cas with a smile his eyes flicked black.

  
"That was a neat trick, but since we don't have wings can we still roll like that?" He asked. Benny was an amazing fighter but he thought he could learn a lot from Castiel. Castiel gave a nod.

  
"I want to see your fighting techniques. I'll help you with what the angels know, and a few of the new ones as I had left", he said. The demons that Castiel had bested hung back while he began demonstrating and explaining the moves, using Benny as an example. A majority of them were nodding and listening to what Cas had to say with respect. Dean had wanted to come back sooner but him and Lucifer had talked about a lot. He had also started planning their attack on his former home. When he came back he stopped the training and turned to Cas with a smile before he announced that Cas was staying.

  
"Congratulations, Cas, Lucifer is impressed." he said and then turned to the demons.

  
"Which means that from now on Castiel will be your trainer. You will listen to him or he will beat your ass with royal permission", Dean said firmly. His eyes roved over all the troops, stopping on a few he thought had potential as well. Benny and the others all nodded but they looked excited. The only ones that didn't acknowledge it were Gordon and Alistair but they didn't say anything. Castiel gave a nod at what Dean told him. On the inside he was bubbling with happiness because he could stay doing what he loved and being with who he loved. As some of the demons dispersed to get on with their duties for the day, Benny approached Dean and Castiel.

  
"I'm sorry for what they said to you, Castiel. That ain't right to talk to someone like that", he was apologising on Gordon and Alistair's behalf. Castiel nodded once before giving a smile that he had perfected for ordinary people. Only Dean knew Castiel's real smile. Just like Dean was the only one allowed to see his vulnerability. The interaction between Benny and Cas gave Dean hope and he nodded to Benny. At least he saw that his assumption about Cas was wrong.

  
"You are a good knight, Benny. You will get far in the future." Dean said and then gestured for Cas to follow him.

  
"I look forward to see your skills improve under Castiel's instructions." He led Castiel back inside and to their room.

  
"Cas, I talked a while with Lucifer and he's very aware of our relationship." Dean gently pushed Cas to sit on the bed.

  
"I wanna ask you about something", he began, taking Castiel's hands in his own. Castiel had nodded at Benny and when Dean pushed him to sit on the bed and began talking, he didn't like Deans tone. Castiel's wings lowered in a submissive gesture as he looked up at Dean with scared eyes.

  
"He doesn't approve?"He practically whispered. Castiel pulled his hands away and folded his hands in his lap, before dropping his gaze. Dean shook his head.

  
"No, Cas, of course he approves. He's quite happy for us too." he said. He was the one blushing now.

  
"He's actually concerned that I'll have trouble..." He found it hard to say,"satisfying you."

  
Dean pulled out of his pocket a small vial that had a red glow in it.

  
"That's what he gave me. Enough grace that I could really be an Alpha to you. I'm absolutely in for it but I wanted to ask you first. What do you say?" Dean asked sounding almost shy. Castiel looked surprised, his wings flaring slightly as well.

  
"You would do that for me?"he asked softly. He stood and entered Deans personal space, cupping his face in his hands. Castiel cocked his head in thought.

  
"So You would become an Alpha demon?" He wondered, his brow furrowed. Castiel gave a soft laugh.

  
"I guess Lucifer is more like a father figure trying to get his boy to take care of his boyfriend", he said with a laugh. Castiel made the chirping sound before he purred.

  
"Of course I would. I absolutely don't have a problem with that. I just wanted to ask you first. I mean, probably. Lucifer called it an archdemon though. Don't ask me. He's the expert with power levels." Dean chuckled and then outright laughed.

  
"I guess he is." He couldn't deny it. Lucifer was taking care of him and Dean could admit to himself that Lucifer was kind of becoming like a father to him.

  
"So what do you say? Do you want that?" Dean wondered, looking at his mate. His eyes bore into Castiel's, hoping he would say yes. Castiel purred louder, his wings flapping happily.

  
"I would love that but I only want it if you do as well, Dean. You're my mate so if it's not something you want to do, I won't force you", he said honestly. Castiel wanted Dean in any way shape or form. He was the love of Castiels life. Dean smirked.

  
"As if I'd hesitate a moment to do this. I only wanted to be sure that you want it too." he said. He opened the vial and with a wink he downed the whole content. It was like being struck by lightening and Dean felt like he had even more power at his disposal now. That wasn't what his focus was on though because for the first time he smelled Cas. Really smelled him. Taking in his scent Dean closed his eyes for a moment and then pinned Cas to the bed, kissing him hungrily as a growl escaped him. Castiel was surprised and he squeaked before submitting. His wings fanned out and he growled back as he returned the kiss. Castiel was suddenly hit with a very spicy, masculine smell- he knew immediately it was Dean his mate that smelled that good. Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans neck, pushing his tongue passed his lips. The scent was overwhelming. It was the best thing ever, seriously. It brought out instincts that were new to Dean and he had no problem following them. He met his mate's tongue with his own and let out an eager sound. Then he moved their hips together, not realizing that he had started purring. Castiel mewled in response to Deans purring, he opened his legs with a whine. Castiel pulled away from the kiss.

  
"Mate!" He chirped happily, nuzzling up against Deans neck before bringing him into another kiss. Dean smirked.

  
"Mate." he chirped right back. It felt so good to finally be able to reciprocate all the things Cas had previously declared very one sidedly. He kissed Cas back and let their clothes vanish, having no patience when he could be having his mate right now. Castiel purred louder before he pushed Dean off and nudged him to be at the head of the bed before he crawled towards Dean with a predatory gaze, his wings lowered. He was literally screaming _'I'm your mate take me claim me mark me'_. Castiel was still being slow, teasing his mate. For a moment Dean's eyes glowed before they flicked to black. There was a shadow of wings arching in response to Cas's lowered ones. Another thing that Dean didn't even notice with his eyes on Cas. He licked his lips eagerly when Cas continued to go slow Dean growled again, this time a promise to pin Cas to the bed and just take him if he didn't pick up the pace. Castiel looked gleeful, lowering himself more as if he were about to run off. He wanted to see how far he could push his mate with this game of cat and mouse. Castiel chirped softly at him, flattening his wings completely, giving the idea that he's going to run and or fly off, his muscles tense. Dean instinctively surged up and turned them around, pinning Cas to the bed. The shadows of wings spreading out proudly.

  
"If you want me to chase you, you only have to ask it, my mate." he said in a low growl. He nuzzled Cas's neck and licked at the skin, wanting more of that new found scent. Castiel's eyes sparkled with playfulness as he looked up at his mate.

  
"You'd never be able to catch me", Castiel replied teasingly. His eyes widened seeing the slight wings and they were what a true alphas wings would look like. He scratched down Deans back purring.

  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dean said with a smirk. He moaned when Cas scratched down his back. There was a new sensation there, something he had never felt before. He kissed Cas again, taking in the scent of his mate. It was amazing how much Cas's smell could turn him on. He caressed along Cas's body and then reached for the lube. Castiel growled, showing he accepted the challenge. Castiel purred and exposed His neck, submitting to his mate. They would have to chase each other one day. Castiel chirped up at him. Dean was so turned on by those sounds that only he got to hear. He chirped back and and started preparing his mate. This time he would really claim him. Now he had the attributes that it took to be the mate Cas deserved.


	4. Fallen Angel

Castiel hummed and spread his legs more, purring loudly.

  
"Claim", he growled up at his mate. His eyes were dark with lust and he was adamant in Dean claiming him. Castiel was very much the animal he was in this moment, breathing a bit hard his chest rising and falling.

  
"Mine." Dean growled in confirmation that he would indeed claim his mate now. He was completely lost in those instincts that were new to him but felt perfectly normal, as if they had always been there. When he had finished preparing Cas he turned him onto his stomach and pushed inside him. The urge to mark and claim him was incredibly strong. His mate. Dean let out a deep rumble, not really a purr this time, a sound that was purely alpha.

  
"Dean", Castiel moaned out. His hands clenched in the sheets as he cried out in pleasure. Dean was his and he was Deans, there would be no denying it. Castiel arched slightly which made Dean go deeper and he whimpered. He loved the feeling of Dean draped over him like a protective blanket. Castiel made soft chittering sounds when Dean growled it was utter and complete submission. Dean could feel his mate's submission. He let out a satisfied purr, rewarding his mate for the submission with a change of the angle. There was no way Dean would hold out for long anymore. He picked up the pace even more and leaned down, biting the back of Cas's neck, leaving the mating bite that he knew would stay. Finally he had claimed his mate. Castiel writhed under Dean moaning out as he came hard against the sheets, he shuddered as a warm feeling overcame him. He was officially dean's and he couldn't be happier. The same warm feeling took hold in Dean. They were bonded now, never to be separated again. It was an amazing feeling and Dean was coming almost at the same time as Cas. Finally he had truly claimed Cas, bonded with his mate. He laid down on Cas, not putting his complete weight on him but covering him protectively.

  
"Damn, those instincts are intense." he murmured, quite satisfied.

  
"Mmm....people forget that we are an animal most times. It's why fighting and having sex is intense. Because we divert back to our original senses", he explained. He flattened his wings, enjoying the warmth of his mate.

  
"I'm faster than you think", he said back to their earlier talk of chasing. Dean hummed.

  
"I like the animalistic side of it, to be honest." he said with a content purr. This was something he had absolutely no trouble adapting to.

  
"I don't doubt that you're fast. You're incredibly fast. But I'll still catch you", Dean promised.

  
"Bet you won't", he challenged. Castiel was positive that Dean wouldn't be able to catch him. Castiel reached his hand back and touched the mating bite. He hummed, liking the feel of it.

  
"I'm yours", he said happily. Castiel, knowing Dean didn't have all of his body weight on him rolled so he could face him. Castiel cupped Deans face in his hands before leaning up for a kiss.

  
"Mine", he said territorily. His eyes darkened for a moment, before he growled.

  
"I'll make you prove it." Dean said with a small growl. He knew that Cas was fast but he would always take a challenge, no matter what. Dean kissed Cas back.

  
"Yours." Dean said readily and a smirk came onto his face when Cas's face darkened. He growled back eagerly.

  
"Think you're ready to go dark?" he asked challengingly. Castiel purred in response to Dean's growl.

  
"I'll prove it any day, my big, strong Alpha", he murmured. Castiel rubbed against him much like a cat would and he chirped at him.

  
"You don't mean you want to blindfold me?" He wondered, tilting his head. Go dark? What on earth does he mean ? Castiel thought. Dean smirked and it only widened at the question.

  
"You can't tell me you didn't notice. Cas, being with a demon corrupts. You're slowly falling and you'll be like Lucifer, a strong, powerful fallen angel." He nuzzled Cas in turn and chirped back. It made him so happy that he finally understood every signal Cas gave him. Castiel thought about it for a moment, trying to see if he felt any different.

"I don't...I don't feel different", he said with a pause.

  
"You don't want me the way I am?" He wondered. Castiel didn't sound upset, he sounded like he was genuinely trying to understand what was going on. Castiel didn't know the reason Dean wanted to corrupt him. He thought about it some more before he huffed up at his mate.

  
"I don't care. I want you", he murmured.

  
"Oh no, Cas, I don't mean that you're gonna become different. It's not something I want. It's something inevitable. You can't stay pure when you're with a demon." Dean said with a rather serious expression. He really didn't want Cas to think that he didn't want him just the way he was.

  
"The thing is, and I hope I get right what Lucifer said, that being here alone will darken your grace. Being with me is gonna speed the whole thing up. And you're gonna have to eventually leave or accept the darkness and fall. Otherwise you might die from the reaction of your grace to the corruption. Also... We won't be able to have a child if you don't. Pure grace and demonic essence are like oil and water. It wouldn't work", he explained. Castiel nodded in understanding.

  
"You want a child with me?" He wondered shyly, his wings flaring happily at the thought of having a baby with his mate. Castiel purred up at Dean and then frowned.

  
"I might die?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "Of course I do. I want to build a family with you." he murmured. He would get everything that his parents had denied him, even the throne of his former home. Dean let out a reassuring chirp.

  
"No, you won't. I mean, it might happen if you reject falling. But it's not bad. I've fallen too, in a way just not from angelic purity. Do you thing I'm someone else now than I was back then?" Castiel shook his head.

  
"No. You're still the same person I fell in love with", he answered. Castiel thought about it. Would he become a fallen angel for Dean? The immediate answer was yes. Dean was his mate and if falling meant they could be together in all ways always, he would do it.

  
"I don't want to reject falling", Castiel said, worried he had already done so. He was fearful now, maybe he had done it accidentally and now he couldn't be with Dean-he whined softly.

  
"Hey, it's okay." Dean said quietly, feeling Cas's worry through what he now recognized as their mating bond.

  
"Lucifer, like the concerned father/brother he is, gave me this." he said and pulled out a vial, this time with a fluid so Black that it almost looked like a hole in reality. "He said I should give it to you when you're ready but I'm giving it to you now, so you can decide when you want to fall for good", Dean said offering him the small vial. Castiel looked a little relieved that all he would have to do is drink the black liquid.

  
"That will make me fall...and we could stay together?" He asked, he needed the reassurance that if he fell, Dean would be there. He couldn't bear it if he lost Dean in the process. The thought was enough to make him sick. Castiel whined again, his blue eyes shiny with unshed tears. Dean nodded.

  
"Exactly. We'll stay together forever." he told him, purring reassuringly.

  
"I'm worried about you too. I was worried that you wouldn't get used to it and that I'd lose you. I'm only giving you this so we can stay together and have a family. Otherwise I wouldn't care how corrupted or not corrupted you are", Dean said honestly. Castiel nodded and then laid back down under Dean. He started up at him while he opened his mouth.

  
"I wish to be with you, Dean. Turn me", he said with a finality to his voice that would scare a lesser Demon. Castiel was going to be with Dean no matter what and he purred quietly. Castiel couldn't wait for their children, or to get married. Dean and him were talking about their future together.

  
"Then let's spend eternity together." Dean said softly and kissed Cas deeply. Then he pulled back and gently held the vial to Cas's mouth, pouring in the content. He was excited. Finally the last little obstacle to their life together would be gone. Castiel purred the black staining his lips and suddenly Castiel gasped, feeling his grace build up until he glowed, his bright white light turning black before he whined a bit scared, and he arched up and passed out before falling back onto the bed. He was now a complete fallen Angel. Dean watched Cas, resting his hand on his when he noticed him getting scared. Once Cas had passed out he gently laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over them, keeping Cas close. A smile came onto his face. Cas was fine and from now on he would never have to worry about unintentionally hurting Cas again. Castiel murmured in his sleep, he was having vivid dreams. Being chased by his mate and having their first child. While Castiel wanted a boy he absolutely enjoyed the thought of a little girl. He knew Dean would be an amazing father, he could feel it in his jellies. Castiel stirred slightly as he was moved his eyes opening slightly but he looked dazed before he went back out. Seeing Cas peaceful in his sleep brought Dean relief. It seemed like Cas was dealing well with the change. He wondered what Cas was dreaming about while he gently ran his fingers through Cas's hair. For a moment it seemed like Cas was waking up but then he was gone again and Dean nuzzled him gently, determined not to leave his side until he woke up. Castiel woke up slightly, his body felt sluggish but even more powerful than he was. His eyes were unfocused and he gave a soft chirp. He was snuggled closed to Dean and he had no intention of moving. Dean gave a soft chirp in return, telling Cas that he was there and wouldn't leave. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, smiling softly.

  
"I love you." he whispered.

  
"You look adorable when you sleep." Dean said with a grin. He chirped too and nuzzled him.

  
"How are you feeling? Is everything okay?" he asked him with no small amount of worry in his tone. Castiel rubbed his eye sleepily.

  
"I'm sleepy, but I'm okay, Alpha", he soothed. He reached behind Dean rubbing where his wings joined his back if even they were really real.

  
"I'm yours now forever?" He asked. Dean purred with pride when Cas called him Alpha for the first time. He was about to say something when an unintentional moan escaped him.

  
"Fuck, what was that?" he asked. That sensation was something he had never felt before.

  
"Yeah, you're mine forever. And I'm yours forever", Dean answered.

  
"I think because of what Lucifer gave you, you have a set of wings. Though they are massive and impressive, the wings of an Alpha. I was just rubbing where I assumed the wings met the back", he explained rubbing Dean there again.

  
"When do I start training the demons?" He wondered, keeping his touches light on Dean's back. He was hoping the wings would soon manifest.

  
"Wow." Dean said, no idea how Lucifer had managed that but he guessed that it was because of Lucifer's power.

  
"It feels incredible." he murmured, purring loudly at the touch.

  
"Probably tomorrow. Demons like to have daily training." He couldn't focus on his words though, lost in the pleasure of Cas's touch.

  
"He is very powerful. I don't know if I am able to touch them". He said softly. He reached up and brushed his hands where he thought the feathers would be. Castiel purred in return to Deans purring. He smiled up at his mate.

  
"Alpha", he said with a playful growl. Dean felt something when Cas brushed a spot that was no where near his body but he barely felt it.

  
"Maybe I'm just not made for full on wings." he said and then growled happily when Cas called him Alpha again. He rewarded his mate by nuzzling his neck.

  
"My submissive, only mine", he growled and nipped at the skin, "My mate." 


	5. Part of a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking this story? Disliking it? Anything I need to add? Anything that hasn't been addressed? If you like it, let me know! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!

Castiel hummed in response before running his fingers down the middle of the wings.

"Either way, you're clearly an Alpha. Strong, powerful", he murmured. His stomach rumbled and he chuckled. 

"Is there anything to eat?" He wondered. 

"You're a flatterer." Dean said with a grin, though the purr he let out showed how much he appreciated it.

"Of course let's steal something from the kitchen." He slowly got up and helped Cas get up too. Then he used his powers to dress himself. Castiel hummed as he stretched leisurely and then crawled across the bed.

"I don't have fresh clothes so I'll wear the ones I had earlier", he said. Castiel got dressed and pushed his wings through the holes in the back of the shirt. Dean nodded.

"Should be enough." he said and opened the door, finding one of the demon servants on the other side. 

"Lucifer has requested for you to join him at dinner." Dean looked at Cas, silently asking if he was up for it. Castiel's eyes widened and he looked down at his clothes and tugged nervously at the waistband of his pants but he smiled at his mate and nodded. Castiel's wings quivered nervously.

"Tell Lucifer we will come." Dean said. The demon nodded and went ahead. Dean waited for Cas to join him and then walked with him into the dining room, where Lucifer was waiting for them. It only needed a breath to know that Lucifer was an Alpha as well. He didn't smell like a rival though, more like his instincts had accepted Lucifer as his father, in a way. Lucifer smiled at them.

"Now if it is not the bonded couple. Please, sit down. I am glad that you chose to join me", he spoke. Castiel gave a nod, he could smell Lucifer's alpha scent and he wasn't pleased by it. Which was the case with most bonded submissives to stop them from cheating. Castiel would never though. Castiel gave a bow as well.

"Well it would have been rude not to accept and of course, you've allowed me into your home. You are pleasant company as well", Castiel spoke. He very much knew how to talk among royals. Castiel waited until Dean took his seat before sitting next to him. Dean sat down with Cas and smiled a bit at Lucifer. 

"Thank you for your help, by the way. You immediately saw what we needed." he said, genuinely thankful. Lucifer nodded. 

"It was my pleasure, both to have one of my brothers to reconnect with and to help the two of you in your bond. I trust you will be good parents because your child will have power beyond even Michael's imagination." From what Dean had heard about Michael he would immediately try and kill their child once they had one. Lucifer just trusted them to raise it right, apparently. The demons brought in the first plates and left again, giving them privacy. Castiel growled at the thought of Michael anywhere near his child and his feathers puffed up in defense.

"He will not have the chance to be anywhere near them", he hissed. Castiel looked down at the food and then at Lucifer to wait until he began eating. He didn't know the customs here so he went with what he knew of others customs.

"His feathers would make a nice wall decoration though", he commented lightly looking at his mate. Castiel positively glowed as Lucifer said to reconnect with his brother and it made him giddy though Castiel was considered Lucifer's baby brother. Lucifer smirked. 

"I like the way you think, Castiel. But I did promise Dean that we would take on his former home first." he said. Dean was happy that Lucifer remembered the promise that he had made. Lucifer started eating and Dean did the same. After a few minutes Lucifer spoke up again. 

"You see, your mate is a bit dramatic. He wants to ride inside the walls of the palace in full gear on his hellhorse. I do like Dean's style though." he said, shooting Dean a small teasing grin. Dean huffed.

"I want them to fear me. I want to see them cower before me", he said honestly. His family had turned their backs on him and he was going to do the same.

"Well, he is a bit of a drama queen but he's my mate what can you do", he said with an amused tone. He placed his hand on Deans thigh as he ate.

"I would love to see that as well. Make them pay for how they treated you", he said anger seeping into his tone. He twitched his feathers in annoyance. At first Lucifer chuckled but then he got more serious and nodded in agreement.

"I too will take great pleasure in their fear and destruction." Dean wasn't used to having a family that was fiercely protective of him. It made him smile. 

"You know, I'm very content here. You and Cas are my family. I don't need anyone else", he said and if he hadn't been looking down at his food he would have seen how moved Lucifer was by his words, his eyes shining with emotion. It had been a long time since Lucifer had had a family as well. Castiel noticed but he said nothing with a soft smile on his face. Castiel knew that Lucifer wouldn't judge him if he showed his more docile side but he would rather his brother see the warrior he is first. 

"No one will touch you, I'll be there to keep them away", he promised. His wings folded neatly behind his back as he continued eating. He squeezed Deans thigh in an intimate gesture before pulling his hand back. Dean looked over at his mate and smiled, pulling him into a deep kiss. Lucifer chuckled.

"You two." he said rather fondly, "I have faith in your bond. It will strengthen you and open a lot of possibilities for you." Dean grinned at Lucifer and they continued eating. The demons brought in plate after plate until they reached the dessert. Dean was really full once he was finished.

"Dean", Castiel said when he had been given a deep kiss in front of his brother. His cheeks flushed slightly. Castiel ate like a bird and he was full but not overly so. 

"The dinner was delicious", he commented as he relaxed in the chair feeling more comfortable. His wings lowered but in a relaxed way. He knew if he lowered his wings in that way Dean would go mad and begin chasing him. A wide smile spread across Castiel's face at the idea and he suddenly knew what to do once they had left and were in the hall. Lucifer smiled.

"I am glad that you enjoyed dinner. I would very much like to eat with you more often." he said. Dean nodded.

"We'd be very happy to join you more often than naught", Dean replied. Lucifer smiled at them. 

"Then I wish you a good night." he said and left the room. Dean looked at Cas.

"I think I'm getting closer to Lucifer. We're getting closer to Lucifer. I'm happy with out family", he said letting out a content purr.

"I only ever wanted you. But to have a brother again...to have a family, I couldn't be happier", he said with a smile. As Castiel stood he turned to his mate with a mischievous grin, lowering his wings in that submissive way. His eyes were half lidded as he chirped, giving his wings a soft flutter. The moment Dean saw the way Cas lowered his wings a growl escaped him while his pupils dilated. He smirked eagerly and the shadows that represented his own wings arched dominantly. Dean chirped back and approached. The moment Dean began to approach, Castiel took off. He was very light on his feet and he used his wings to his advantage, he chirped again as he headed to their room thankful that the halls were empty for now. Castiel stopped near a pillar at one point, crouching low and lowered his wings some more, a predatory look in those blue eyes. Dean ran after Cas. He didn't feel his wings enough to use them or control them. His speed was far beyond anything a human would have reached but Cas had wings to help him.

"I'll get you!" Dean shouted and ran towards the direction Cas had run in. Castiel made the chittering sounds again as he stopped at the door to their room, waiting for his mate. 

"Come on slowpoke", he teased with a laugh. Castiels pupils were dilated with arousal as he quivered in anticipation. 

"You're cheating! Using your wings!" Dean called and reached Cas. He was still faster than any human and most animals but he had the disadvantage of not having wings. As soon as he reached Cas, he pushed him inside the room and onto the bed, locking the door shut and kissing him hungrily. Castiel laughed against Deans lips before pulling away. 

"You never said I couldn't use them!" He said before he folded his wings behind his back and then took off again, jumping onto the bed. He shed his clothes and purred, lying back on the pillows. He was tense still, as if the moment Dean got onto the bed he would take off again. Dean huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, excuses." he said teasingly. He let Cas have a moment and then leaped onto the bed, on top of Cas. 

"You can't escape me again." he said, purring too and leaning down to kiss Cas's chest. Castiel chirped at his mate, running his hands up his arm.  
"Maybe I don't want to", he purred loudly in his throat making his chest vibrate. Castiel spread his wings seductively, looking up at Dean with nothing but love and devotion.

"Good, but I'd chase you anyway. You're mine and I'd never let you escape me." He felt the shadows behind his back arch in response to Cas's spread wings. Dean leaned down and kissed his mate hungrily, his whole chest vibrating with his answering purr. Castiel moaned against Deans' lips, pushing his hands through his hair. He rocked up against him,purring in his throat. Dean loved hearing Cas's purr. He let their clothes vanish because he didn't like having to wait. 

"My mate." he growled possessively, nipping along Cas's neck.

"Yours! I'm yours", he replied between gasps. Castiel shoved Dean back and did the traditional show of presenting to his mate with his chest pressed to the bed.

"Please, Alpha", Castiel whimpered. While Dean consciously had no idea what Cas's position meant but his instincts went all out of control at such a traditional display. He growled and didn't bother to manually prepare Cas, just using his powers to have him ready and then jumping his mate with eagerness, nipping at the mating Mark on the back of his neck. Castiel whined and clutched at the sheets.

"Mate", he whined. Castiel turned his head to look at Dean over his shoulder.

"Please", he purred. Castiels eyes were wide with arousal. Dean pushed inside Cas and set a fast pace immediately, overwhelmed by his instincts pushing him to take his mate. His. No one else would get his mate. It was such a primal and feral feeling and Dean found himself enjoying it.

"Mate." he growled, purring against Cas's back as he moved. 

"Mmmm", Castiel moaned, just letting Dean do whatever he wanted. If anyone saw Castiel like this they would think he was weak because of it. It's why Castiel was such a fierce fighter and would kill anyone who dared cross him. Everything felt good to Dean. He was with his mate and he would be with his mate forever. At first it was hard and fast but then as he got close Dean set a more slow and loving pace, but no less deep. He stroked Cas with their thrusts.

"I love you. I love you so much." he whispered. Castiel mewled, scratching at the sheets.

"Love you too", he murmured, his face was pressed to the bed and he was panting. Suddenly without warning Castiel's mouth opened in a soundless moan, coming hard as Dean stroked him. His wings thrashed wildly, quivering with the waves of pleasure coursing through them. Dean hadn't expected Cas to come and he was swept under, coming too with a loud groan. He was panting heavily and let himself fall down next to Cas. Castiel rolled onto his back before he curled up close to Dean.

"That was amazing." he murmured with a grin and kissed Cas's forehead, purring contently. 

"You're the best lover I've ever had", he whispered. Castiel kept his wings lowered submissively, he liked that he would only ever submit to Dean. He never did it with any of his other partners and Dean was a far better love maker than any of them.

"You care about my pleasure too", he whispered. Castiel kissed along Deans arm and up his shoulder. 

"When you say that it makes me want to kill all the angels who thought your pleasure isn't important", Dean said and pulled Cas into a deep kiss.

"Your pleasure will always be important to me. I love you so much, Cas." He kissed his forehead. 

"Dean, we were teenagers. It doesn't matter too much because I have you now", he paused, "My alpha mate...ooh they would hate to see me mated to a Demon", he chuckled. Castiel brushed his wings against Deans body trying to leave his scent on him. Dean grinned.

"Exactly, you have me now and you'll always have me." he said with a smile. He chuckled. 

"I don't know what my parents would say to this but I'm looking forward to their faces when they see me again." And he would make a dramatic entrance. It wasn't necessary but he wanted to present himself, let them see that he got further without them than he ever had with them. 

"I would be delighted to see your father's face when he sees you have bedded me", he says with great excitement showing on his face. 

"You were always the one for me. I don't care if you're human, demon...swamp monster. I love you for you", he said pressing more kisses to Deans skin; he looked at the scratches he left on Deans shoulders. It was a good thing, scratches, it showed that the Alpha was a good lover in the angel community. Castiel hummed and kissed the scratches as well. 

"Do they hurt?' He asked.

"Me too. But I'll already be very delighted to see what became of me. I'll make sure he fears me before I kill him." Dean said with a smirk. He would have never done anything like that before he became a demon but he had also never felt this happy and content before he became a demon.

"You have always been and will always be mine. No matter what." Dean only now noticed the scratches on his shoulders.

"No, not really. I like them though", he answered. 

"Oh aren't you the charming one", he teased. Castiel snuggled closer and yawned. 

"You will show them that you have become the Prince you should have been. They should have never made you feel like you were anything less", he said angrily.

"I blame them for making me lose you", he admitted. Castiel smiled and chirped at him happily because he left those marks and it showed that Dean was his too.

"I like them too. Mostly because I made them and partly because others won t approach you", he said. Dean chuckled.

"I'm always charming." he said and ran his hand through Cas's hair. 

"I've found my true kingdom and I finally have the birthright I was denied." He huffed. 

"It was their fault. Had they not taunted and humiliated me for wanting to marry you I wouldn't have left." Dean's expression softened when Cas showed how happy be was about the marks. 

"I really like your marks on me because I only want you." he said and grinned, kissing Cas and letting out a happy chirp. 

"Now let's sleep. You have Training tomorrow and the faster you get the demons ready, the sooner I can have my revenge on my parents", he said with a playful tone of authority.

"Oh, Dean...they'll wish they had never done that to you. I'll make sure of it so we can tear them down", he promised. Castiel smiled and then looked grumpy.

"Do I have to be up early?' he wondered. His wings twitched and he pulled the blanket over them. 

"I'll need new clothes", he said as he closed his eyes. Castiel was slowly starting to fall asleep, his eyes fluttering.

"I love you", he whispered.


	6. Hellhorses, Stares, and Slurs, Oh My!

"They'll know what it's like to feel defeated." Dean said with an evil smirk. He was looking forward to it. He laughed at Cas's question though.

"Remember that we technically don't need to sleep. I'm sure quite a few of them would try to train 24 hours a day if it wouldn't put too much strain on them." He smiled and kissed Cas's neck.

"They'll bring some." he promised.

"I love you too." Dean cuddled up with Cas and sighed contently. Castiel growled grumpily.

"I like the almost comatose state I go into", he complained but he wasn't really. He was just being grumpy to his mate playfully.

"What will you be doing tomorrow?"he wondered as his words slurred a bit while he started to fall asleep. Dean chuckled.

"I like it too. I'm used to it." he said with a shrug. 

"I'll be out training the hellhorses because most demons have no idea how to work with animals, even supernatural animals." He laid down and slowly fell asleep too. Castiel was curled up in a tight ball against Deans side as he slept, purring in his sleep. He slept through the night but hated when the sunlight started to stream in through the high windows. When morning came around Dean let out a frustrated sigh. He just couldn't sleep for long enough. Slowly he sat up and stretched, yawning. Fresh clothes were prepared for them and Dean kissed Cas's neck.

"Come on, get up. It's time." he murmured. Castiel growled at his mate, not wanting to get up. He opened his eyes and glared at his mate. 

"I don't wanna", he said childishly. He was being a real brat right now not wanting to get up. Castiel burrowed under the covers some more. 

"You've got your duties." he said and poked Cas's side playfully.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to train the demons so I can have my revenge?" He slowly got up and pulled on the rather loose pants and tunic he used when working with animals. The demons were still determined that it was impossible to tame a hellhorse but Dean disagreed. 

"I suppose you're right. Benny shows real promise", he started conversationally.

"I will gladly train them for your revenge", he said as he slowly got out of bed. It looked like they had spent the whole night fucking, which Castiel wished they had time for because Dean was addicting. Castiel pulled on the light tunic and pants, seeing how well he moved in them. It felt nice against his skin. 

"See? Everything'gonna be working out." Dean said with a grin. He tied his belt and then walked with Cas out to the training fields.

"Good luck with them." he said and parted. Gordon huffed at Dean. 

"Still trying to tame hellhorses?" he taunted. Dean just smirked at him. 

"Envy isn't a good look on you. We'll see who's right." he said and walked off. Gordon turned to Benny.

"Our prince is losing his mind trying to tame these creatures", he commented. Benny glared at Gordon and looked towards Cas with something akin to like or awe. 

"With what I was showing the other day, I want you to practice on each other. Split into pairs and I will walk among you correcting as I see fit. I want these moves ingrained in your brain", he said. Castiel watched as most of them did as he asked. Castiel hummed, his wings folded tightly behind his back. His face looked stern though he still looked young. He walked over to Benny and used his foot to adjust Benny's footing and pulling his shoulder where it needed to be. Gordon rolled his eyes at the glare. Of course Benny was the boot licker. He 'accidentally' kicked Benny's feet out from under him.

"Oops, seems like you still have to work on that, Benny. How about you let the bitch give you another lesson?" he asked. 

"Or you could go with the prince that you like so much and join him in his daydreaming", Gordon spat venomously.

Benny growled, getting up and just before he lunged at Gordon, Castiel placed his hand on his chest to stop him.

"Enough. Gordon, your attack wasn't so good either. You left your side completely open. I know most of you will try to keep each other safe, but if we want even half a chance we need to watch our own backs", he said before he walked off. He was instructing the younger demons who were in their teens and they sparred with Castiel until one surprised him and pinned him. 

"Very good", he said before sitting up and dusting himself off. Benny was no longer paying attention to Gordon, his eyes followed Castiel. Again he had been humiliated by that damn bitch. Gordon was furious. His next humiliation didn't take long either. By the time noon came around the thunder of hooves were heard and the young demons hissed, knowing what terrifying creatures hellhorses were. The hellhorse leaped over the wall surrounding the training field and landed right next to them. It was a beast. It was completely black, mane and tail of fire, red eyes and three horns. It also had reins and a saddle. On that saddle was Dean, grinning victoriously as Gordon.

"I told you all that it works." Gordon was close to boiling with humiliation. Castiel looked up at his mate sitting in the saddle. He nearly let out a chirp, but he swallowed it and just gave Dean an admiring look. Alistair noticed Gordon's rage and just touched his shoulder.

"Lets go get some drinks and forget about today", he suggested. Castiel walked over to the hellhorse, looking up still at his mate. 

"Congratulations. How many more must you train?" He wondered. Dean grinned down at Cas.

"Quite a few but this fine creature is the leader of the herd. The rest will follow in line pretty quickly." he said, petting the horse's neck.

"I told you, demons just have no idea how to handle animals." Castiel chuckled and shook his head. 

"Lucifer has a very promising army. I've had a few difficult demons but nothing I couldn't handle", he said. Benny approached slowly. 

"Will we be riding those things into battle?" He wondered after looking at Castiel a little too long his eyes were focused on his wings. Castiel feeling the look, twitched his wings slightly. 

"Very good." Dean said and wondered about Benny's staring. Something about it made his instincts twitch in irritation. Probably a possessive overreaction. 

"Those who are willing to train how to ride them will." he said clearly, allowing no exception. "I don't want a demon who can't handle an animal anywhere near the hellhorses", Dean explained. Benny nodded, before he walked off. He looked over his shoulder to look at Cas one more time. Castiel pulled his wings tightly against his body, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Benny's eyes on him.

"So what have you named him?" Castiel teased. Knowing Dean would hear it, he gave a soft chirp of happiness for his mate. Dean hummed in thought.

"I haven't found a name for him yet but what do you think about Impala?" he asked Cas. It was a legacy name and long ago it had belonged to a beautiful black horse. A horse Dean had loved more than anything before his parents had decided to slaughter it for a banquet. 

"Sounds like a beautiful name", Castiel answered. He walked back to a few of the still sparring demons.

"You all have done well, we will continue training tomorrow. I want to see improvement. Those of you who need extra practice know who you are", he called out, giving a pointed look at Gordon and Alistair. They insisted on giving Cas a hard time and he made them do extra work but they didn't care.

"Well done, boy", he said petting along the horses neck.

"How about tomorrow when I've finished my work we'll go for a ride?" Dean offered. Castiel turned to his mate. 

"Really? A hellhorse would let me ride it?" He asked excitedly his wings spread up, showing how excited he was. 

"We haven't been on a ride in so long", he said happily. Dean smiled fondly at his mate. 

"Of course. You're a fallen angel and you can handle a horse. You're the only one I would trust with a hellhorse here, except maybe Lucifer", He grinned a bit, "I've missed going on rides with you", Dean said softly. Castiel let the hellhorse sniff his hand before petting him.

"Impala is a wonderful name. He's a beautiful beast", he commented. Castiels wings fluttered up at his mate in a happy gesture.

"I use to love those days", he murmured.

"He really is." Dean said with a smile. He pet the hellhorse too. 

"I loved them too. I can't wait to go with you tomorrow. I can show you our kingdom." He was excited and wrapped his arm around Cas's waist and kissed his cheek. Castiels wings spread as Dean kissed his cheek. He was ecstatic. Castiel held the hellhorses face and kissed the nose. 

"Gordon and Alistair are proving to be difficult. I do not have much faith they will last in a battle", he said seriously. Dean nodded. 

"Believe me, I know." he said with a rather annoyed expression,"they're the kind of demons that is convinced they're invincible and they're the best", he explained. Dean gently ran his hand along one of the hellhorse's three horns. 

"But to be honest, let them perish. You can try to teach them all you want but they will not listen. Or have one of the teenage demons you're training beat them in a fight. I doubt they'll realize it though", Dean spoke. Castiel nodded. 

"The young one, Samandriel. He has amazing potential, I will keep my eye on him during battle. He is my favorite and he has a lot of pride and spirit. He's willing to learn, I will protect him at any cost", he said firmly. Dean nodded.

"I will have one of the younger ones beat him", Castiel said.

"That's great." Dean said. 

"I'm glad that you've found someone who really has the potential to be great." He would keep an eye out for Samandriel, wanting to see the demon that had impressed Cas so much. Castiel was deeply respected by Samandriel and Samandriel wanted to please Castiel. 

"I know it's not the best thing to beat your soldiers down but the two of them need a serious hit to their pride. If not even that helps then they'll have to see in battle what happens when you refuse to learn", Dean explained.

Castiel purred and then chirped at his mate. 

"Can I ride back to the stables with you?" He asked, looking at the hellhorse in interest petting it again before Dean nodded and pulled Castiel into the saddle with him. Once they made it to the stables, Castiel slid off with Dean and Dean nodded at the lot of others.

"Pick one", Dean stated, hugging his mate from behind.

"Oh they're all beautiful", he murmured watching them. He saw one trot up to Impala and nuzzled his neck. Castiel pointed.

"That one", he said. Castiel smiled at his mate, purring in his chest softly.

"I am excited", he said.

"Alright, this one." Dean said, finding the idea romantic of their hellhorses being mate's too. He pulled Cas close and purred with him. 

"I'm excited too." he said and kissed Cas deeply.

"Do you think they're gonna be ready soon? I've gotten So excited for this battle", he explained.

"I believe in two days they will be more than ready but give me the two days. There are still a few minor tweaks and I want them to be able to execute as many as possible", he said. Castiel curled against his mate, chirping softly between purrs. Dean nodded and then smirked. 

"In two days the kingdom of Winchester will fall and I can take back what's mine." he said. He kind of found it funny and hot at the same time how Cas could talk about executing people while chirping and purring.

"Let's have dinner with Lucifer and then I want to have some fun in our room." he murmured with a chirp. Castiels wings fluttered in anticipation before he was purring softly. 

"Shouldn't we clean up a bit first?" He wondered. He was a bit sweaty from training and he didn't know if he smelled bad or not.

"Hm, yeah, you're right." Dean looked down at himself and he was indeed very dirty. He had trained with Impala the whole day until now, after all.

"Best if we take a bath first", Dean suggested. 

"Together?" Castiel suggests hopefully, his blue eyes alight with happiness. In fact he was the happiest Dean had ever seen. It was Dean who made him that happy, that he was with the one he loved forever. Dean laughed. 

"What else? Of course I'll be taking a bath with you." he said and walked with Cas back towards the palace.

"Just be prepared the bathroom is very big." Dean had thought Lucifer had built his castle around a lake when he had first seen it. It was like a whole thermal bath in one room. Castiel followed after his mate taking his hand and purred.

"Big bath?"Castiel wondered as he fluttered his wings wondering if that's why Lucifer had such a big bathroom.

"Yes." Dean said with a grin and purred back at his mate, nuzzling him gently. He opened a door and there was a room bigger than the ballroom with nearly all of it being the bath. Towels were ready and Dean looked at Cas.   
"Come on, let's get in", he offered.

Castiel eagerly shed his clothing, purring loudly loving the size of the tub and though he wasn't turned on at the moment, he had all sorts of ideas for the bath. Castiel spread his wings towards his mate, chirping. 

"It's wonderful", he commented. Dean hummed in agreement and gently ran his fingers through Cas's feathers. He kind of wished his wings were more than just shadows. After a moment he pulled off his clothes too and pulled Cas into the bath with him. Castiel laughed, his wings getting wet as he entered the bath. He hummed at the temperature it feeling good on his sore muscles.

"You're gorgeous." Dean said with a soft smile. He gently started washing Cas.

"Only two more days and at the dawn of the third we'll ride side by side into battle. I cant wait", Dean continued. Castiel purred as Dean washed him, am excited light entering his eyes. 

"I always love a good battle. I can't wait either", he said trying to flutter his wings but they were soaked and weighed down. Dean kissed Cas deeply before moving behind Cas to start washing and grooming his wings gently. Castiel purred, dropping his head and lowering his wings in the ultimate show of trust. This was his mate and he did enjoy a good wing washing.

"I'm not leaving your side", he promised.

"And I'm not leaving yours." Dean said with a smile. He purred when Cas showed how much he trusted him. While he carefully washed Cas's wings he kissed the skin in between them.

"Your wings are gorgeous." he said softly, "I love them", he continued. Castiel enjoyed what he was hearing and stretched out his wings; to be complimented on ones' wings was though intimate, meant good breeding and bloodlines.

"Oh that feels really good", he murmured softly. Dean chuckled. 

"That's good." he murmured and continued to wash Cas's wings until they were completely clean. 

"I love you, my Prince. Once we reclaim your throne I wish to marry you", he said. Castiel slowly submerged himself in the water to rinse his wings out. He smiled as he came back out of the water.

"Alpha", he said with a chirp. Wrapping his arms around Deans neck he pulled him in for a warm, wet kiss.

"Yes. We'll marry as soon as I've reclaimed my throne that was right fully mine from the beginning." Dean said. He was looking forward to all of it. His revenge, their marriage. The future already looked perfect. Dean kissed Cas back eagerly, purring with how close they were. 

"My mate." he murmured against Cas's lips. 

"Do we have enough time before our dinner with Lucifer for you to make love to me?" Castiel asked with a happy sigh. Castiel loved Dean, just the way he was but with Dean being able to communicate with him was so nice and he loved it very much and it made him fall for Dean even more. His big strong alpha mate. Who would kill anyone who so much as gave him the stink eye. Dean chirped softly in reply.

"There will always be time for that." he said with a grin and picked Cas up, carrying him out of the water. 

"My gorgeous mate." Dean was just as happy that he could communicate with Cas now in a way that he hadn't been able to before. It just strengthened their bond even more. He quickly brought them into his room where he kissed Cas slow and deep. He caressed along his body and then moved onto the bed with him. Castiel looked up at his mate, purring with a smile on his face. He looked at the bed in concern since his wings were so wet he was soaking the sheets. Castiel brushed his fingers along the nape of Deans neck. 

"I love you" , he whispered softly and then laid his hands back behind his head palms up, giving Dean complete control and submission; as he exposed his neck, he also showed his belly with a chirping sound.

"I love you too." Dean murmured, letting out and eager growl when Cas showed his trust and submission. He used his powers to have Cas prepared because while today was about making love he didn't want Cas to have to wait. He slowly pushed inside him and set a slower but deep pace. He chirped softly as he kissed Cas's chest. 

"Oh!" Castiel gasped softly, his wings spreading more. He continued to purr his chest practically vibrating with how loud it was. Castiel let out a moan as Dean brushed against his sweet spot. Dean groaned too and kissed up Cas's neck. The shadows behind his back spread out too. The shadows got darker for a moment, almost as if his wings were trying to manifest. Castiel chirped loudly at him and sort of relaxes into the bed at the dominant display. Castiel curiously reached out to touch dean's wings gasping softly as he realised they were trying to manifest. Deans wings were a bit rougher in touch but that was because one, he was a demon and two, he was an Alpha. Castiels eyes were dark with lust and want for his alpha. Castiel leaned up and peppered kisses along his Alpha's neck, careful not to leave marks. Castiel breathed out soft moans as Dean moved inside of him. 

"My mate." Dean groaned happily when he felt the phantom like touch. It was more intense than before but the wings stayed shadows and out of sight. Dean also kissed along Cas's skin but he absolutely didn't hesitate to leave marks. He groaned eagerly and picked up the pace somewhat while still clearly displaying that this was making love and nothing else. Dean made sure to hit Cas's prostate with as much force as possible. Castiel arched into every touch and kiss, letting out soft moans. Castiel braced his hands on Deans shoulders, feeling the heat coiling in his belly as his orgasm began to build slowly. 

"Alpha!" Castiel moaned out while Dean groaned loudly.

"Mate." He was slowly reaching his limit too and he tried hard to hold on but soon enough he was coming with a shout of Cas's name. Castiel came shortly after Dean with a long, drawn out moan. He was breathing hard, looking up at Dean nothing but love in his eyes. 

"You're amazing." Dean murmured and kissed him softly. He pulled back and looked into Cas's eyes with as much love.

"I'm so glad that you looked for me. I'm so glad you're here. I was sure that I lost you for good", Dean spoke softly, showing his vulnerable side. Castiel chirped and chittered at Dean.

"I would have searched for you forever. I would have found you eventually", he replied. Castiel hummed and rubbed against Dean.

"You have to smell like me and you don't", he complained teasingly. Dean smiled softly and chirped back lovingly.

"Then you have to rub more against me because you're definitely selling like me", he murmured happily. He was about to suggest more cuddles when a demon knocked and called for them since dinner was ready.


	7. Very Much an Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll...I'm sorry I've been MIA. I'm in school and it's been very busy and hectic and I'm getting closer to my externship. I will post when I am about to do that though so you will all be warned. I will still be writing but possibly lacking on posting. Love you all! Comments and Kudos welcome!

Castiel growled low in his throat at the knock on the door.

  
"I suppose we should get dressed", he sighed and rubbed up against Dean some more.

  
"Yes." Dean said with a sigh. He quickly cleaned them up and nuzzled Cas softly but then he pulled back. He wasn't at all happy about having to get up but they had said they would join Lucifer. As soon as Dean was dressed again he wanted to be back on the bed. Castiel got dressed in the new clothes, looking a bit grumpy before he changed his expression. He fluttered his wings to dry them and walked with Dean to dinner. Dean took Cas's hand as they walked to the dining room. Lucifer greeted them with a grin.

  
"I see you two are having a lot of fun." He said. Dean smirked.

  
"You can bet on it", he replied as he sat down with Cas and grinned at Lucifer, "But Cas is also coming along with the training", he continued. Castiel cleared his throat shyly and sat as well.

  
"Yes, your troops are coming along well. Some of them are....foul mouthed but it's nothing I can't handle", he said. Castiels wings folded neatly behind his back, making him feel more secure. Lucifer looked impressed.

  
"Very good, Castiel. I am glad that I have trusted in your skill. Even more impressive since you must have been treated badly for your biology," he said with a frown on his countenance.

  
"And I do not mean I did not expect it but I have seen a lot of angels being put down because of it before I left", Lucifer explained with disdain. Dean knew what Lucifer meant. He had seen Gordon's reaction and if the whole kingdom treated submissive Angels like that then it had to have been hard to escape that.

  
"It always hurts, because it's not like I chose this. But it is so much more enjoyable when a big strong Demon gets his ass handed to him by a sub", he said with a chuckle.

  
"Its hard because it's not just demons who objectify you either. Alpha angels do and say much worse things", he said quietly looking down at the table.

  
"You have picked your army well...they will be ready in two days?' he asked looking at Dean.

  
"That was what I said right?"he asked.

  
"I did very much enjoy watching you take town demons in your first training." Lucifer said with a slight smirk.

  
"Yes, Alpha angels are very much worse in that regard. Did you know that Naomi had initially wanted to work at an education center? And Isaac, I believe, had wanted to work with weaponry." Dean looked back at Cas and nodded.

  
"Yeah, two days," he confirmed before he looked back up at Lucifer and reflexively pulled Cas closer. Not to protect him from Lucifer but thinking about Cas being beaten down until he was nothing more than a breeder sent a very unpleasant feeling through him.

  
"You don't say", Castiel said bitterly. Castiels' wings flared a bit happily at Lucifer's tone of enjoyment of him fighting the demons. He looked at his mate when Dean pulled him closer and he purred quietly to him.

  
"They never would have been able to sell me. I wasn't obedient enough", he said hoping to soothe his mate. Castiel had only ever submit to Dean and he's the only one he would.

  
"Will you be riding into battle with us?"he asked Lucifer turning his gaze on him. Dean calmed a bit when Cas told him that but he still admired his mate for being so strong and not letting them get to his head. He kissed Cas's cheek. Lucifer smirked a bit.

  
"I will but I will also give Dean the lead this time. It is his revenge and his payback for his treatment. I will, however, lead with you the battle against the angelic kingdom." he said. Dean smiled gratefully. They each had their own fights and it meant a lot to Dean that he got his. Food was brought in by the demon butlers, their matching stoic expressions were almost laughable given the light atmosphere.

  
"Oh they will hate it", Castiel said in reference to the Angelic Kingdom. Castiel leaned close to Dean and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

  
"I am looking forward to each battle", he said. Castiel had a bit of an ego when it came to battles. Submissives in the Angel Kingdom were either prostitutes or breeders. He was neither and had rebelled against his own species until they cast him out. Castiel growled lowly, thinking of how cruel they had been and how he would show no mercy.

  
"I really hope we can show them what happens when they underestimate you or us. I want to see their best warriors taken down by you", Dean said to Cas with a grin. Lucifer chuckled darkly.

  
"Oh, what a delightful sight that will be." he agreed.

  
"I would sacrifice my revenge on Michael to see him be taken down by you", Dean smirked widely. The demons left the room quickly after setting down the food after that because the atmosphere was loaded with dark anticipation suddenly. Castiel purred softly and looked at the food his stomach growling loudly. He looked at his mate.

  
"I would rather you tear him apart but I would also gladly do it", he answers. He began to eat, enjoying the food and company. Dean chuckled.

  
"Lucifer will take him apart. He's the one whom Michael wronged." he said. He began to eat too. Lucifer joined in and they ate in comfortable silence. The demons brought in main dish and then dessert. Dean finished first.

  
"I'm so excited for our battles." he said with a smirk. Lucifer nodded.

  
"I am too. Now, if I may excuse myself, I wanted to work in the library this evening." he announced and Dean nodded.

  
"Of course. We'll be seeing you tomorrow", Dean said to who he now considered his father.

  
"Michael is a coward. I look forward to seeing him cower in front of Lucifer", Castiel hissed.

  
"He tried to sell me to a really well known Alpha angel, Bartholomew. That's about the time I left my Kingdom", he explained. Castiel turned to look at his mate, his food was finished as well but he had given his dessert to Dean.

  
"I want to watch Lucifer rip his wings off", he said with a growl. His eyes were hard, unforgiving at the moment.

  
"For that alone I want to see Michael be slowly and painfully ripped to pieces." Dean said lowly. If it wasn't Lucifer's right to take his revenge then Dean would have wanted to make Michael scream in agony.

  
"We'll be watching him do it and then we'll watch him add the celestial kingdom to our territory and then all these awful Alphas will be the lowest in the kingdom."

  
"I would enjoy that very much. There is one Alpha angel I would like to spare from that. His name is Gabriel and he is a kind Alpha and he helped me leave the Kingdom no questions asked. There are brothels I would like to destroy as well. I don't want any more submissives to be hurt...or any innocent for that matter. I will enjoy helping in tearing down Michael's walls", he said. Castiels wings were puffed up as if he were going to battle right now and he stood.

  
"I guess we should retire since we have to wake up early tomorrow again", he said.   
Dean hummed.

  
"Sure, we can spare him but the rest are gonna pay for their treatment of submissives." he said and smirked.

  
"So many plans for our battles." He nodded and stood too.

  
"We have tomorrow and another day. Then I'll get my revenge. I can't wait to see their faces." Dean stood and walked along the hall with Cas. Castiel relaxed as they walked and his feathers extended towards his mate. Castiel yawned and then stretched, reaching the room. He immediately began to undress as they walked into the room. Castiel didn't feel like sleeping in clothes right now.

  
"Hm, you look amazing." Dean said with a smile. He undressed himself too, caressing along Cas's body. Then he moved onto the bed with him. He nuzzled his neck and laid back, sighing contently. Castiel purred.

  
"I can smell your happiness. It's so wonderfully intoxicating", he murmured. Castiel rolled, turning to face Dean. He purred and rubbed his nose against Deans. His wings splayed out behind him. Dean chuckled.

  
"I can smell a lot about you. Could smell your anger earlier too. It's amazing." he murmured, not used to smelling so much about Cas. He sighed contently.

  
"Do you smell the anticipation too? How excited I am to finally get my revenge?" He wondered if Castiel could he should since he was an Angel.

  
"Mhm...I can smell everything about you. The shampoo, soap you used, your arousal from earlier. But my favorite smell is your natural smell", he said.  
"I like your natural smell best too." Dean murmured and nuzzled him.

  
"Now let's sleep. There's lots to do tomorrow." He laid back against the pillow and pulled Cas in close. Castiel purred, kissing Deans cheek. He inhaled the scent of his mate, moving as close as he could. Dean smiled and purred back. In this comfortable position he very soon fell asleep. He woke up early the next morning. It was amazingly comfortable with Cas in his bed. Castiel was burrowed deep under the covers his wings shielding him from anything and everything. He looked a little small, most submissives were more feminine looking but Castiel was anything but. Aside from his young looking face and blue eyes, Castiel very much looked like a man. He looked vulnerable lying in bed with Dean. Watching Cas brought a content smile to Dean's face. He gently ran his hand through Cas's hair. It moved him that Cas was able to let himself be vulnerable around him. For him it must be hard, especially with where he came from. The purring started up when Dean touched his hair. His wings fluttered but he was still down for the count, being exhausted for some reason. He trusted Dean, more than anyone so he didn't mind showing that "weak" side to him. It took everything in Castiels mind to allow Dean to see him like this even though they were mates. Dean smiled when Cas started putting and he did the same in turn. He wanted Cas to know He was safe and though they were only shadows Dean's wings moved to protect his mate, gently brushing against Cas's. Castiel purred louder before he was opening his eyes sleepily. He stayed under the blankets looking up at Dean from underneath the covers.

  
"I can feel those", he hummed. He did indeed look exhausted suddenly, more tired than he had the night before.

  
"Oh, I'm surprised." Dean said. He looked at Cas with a worried expression.

  
"You look completely exhausted. Baby, are you okay? Is something wrong?" He rested his hand on Cas's forehead without thinking about it, trying to get his temperature. Castiel whined and turned his head away, burrowing under the covers some more.

  
"Can I just have an extra hour of sleep before training?" He asked. Castiel's voice was soft and he sounded like he was catching a cold. Dean thought for a moment.

  
"Yeah, no problem. Take another hour. I'll warm them up in the meantime." he said, really worried about his mate. Somewhere his new instincts stirred and told him to take his mate right now but Dean pushed them down. Clearly Cas wasn't feeling well. He was too warm to the touch too. Castiel leaned up, giving his mate a quick peck on the lips.

  
"Thank you, Alpha", he said with a yawn. Castiel burrowed back under the covers, shivering he was so cold.

  
"Always, my mate." Dean said and put another blanket over Cas. Then he kissed his forehead and walked outside. He made sure to have the demons train as well as he remembered from Cas. It was hard though because most demons let their prince win without much of a fight. When Castiel awoke a little before an hour he still looked tired but not nearly as he had. He splashed water on his face and got dressed, heading out to the training area.

  
"Dean", he called out seeing his mate doing his best. He smiled. Dean smiled when he saw Cas, though he was still a little worried. Hopefully Cas would be okay.

  
"Good morning. I made sure that they wouldn't get bored." he said and chuckled.

  
"But now the real champion is here", he commented. Dean resisted the urge to kiss Cas in front of all of them and instead bid his goodbye and went to train the horses. Castiel stretched out his wings looking sleepy before a stern look overtook his features.

  
"I'm going to show you today how Angels cheat in a fight using their wings", he began. He longed to be back in bed with his mate. Some long forgotten instinct was telling him to run from these demons and find his mate demanding a baby. He shook his head and focused. It was hard to focus on training the horses today. Something in him just longed so much to go back to his mate, drag him to the bedroom, and... Dean shook his head. Of course he wanted to have a Baby with Cas but something was wrong. The desire was so much more primal than what he usually felt. He did manage to tame the hellhorse for Cas though and brought both horses to the training field to pick up Cas and go for a ride. Castiel had just finished up when Dean brought the hellhorses to the training field. Castiel perked up immediately seeing his mate. As he pushed one of the lesser demons into the ground he bounded over to Dean with a chirp in his throat. Castiel felt mortified that he had done that with everyone listening, his face stained red. Dean glared at the demons, daring them to make any comment. Gordon was about to when Benny punched him in the face. Dean would have to thank Benny for that later. He chirped back quietly, not wanting Cas to feel bad.

  
"You are dismissed for today." he told the demons, watching as they gathered their things.

  
"Don't forget to practice independently too. You are not children. You are very capable of assessing your skills. Most of you anyway." Most demons laughed but Gordon didn't, knowing it was a jab at him. Dean offered Cas the reins to the hellhorse. Castiel's wings fluttered nervously before he took the reins and then got onto the hellhorse. She tossed her head impatiently but she turned her head to chew on Castiels shoe in the stirrup to show she liked her rider. She would protect her rider at all costs. Castiel felt better when Dean chirped back at him but he was still embarrassed.

  
"Come on, Cas, let's go for a ride." Dean said with a grin and got onto his own horse. He led the way out of the palace grounds and onto the fields. As soon as the open fields were in front of them Dean sped up. Castiel let his wings hang and felt the wind rushing through him as he kept pace with his mate. His hellhorse was gentle and sweet, following after Impala, her mate. Castiel felt a little nauseous and decided to slow down a little bit. Impala automatically slowed once he noticed the distance to his mate was getting bigger. Dean wondered for a moment why before he saw how pale Cas was.

  
"Cas, are you okay?" he asked with deep worry. Cas had already been in a bad condition but it didn't seem to be getting much better. Castiel shook his head.

  
"I still feel so sleepy and just overall gross. Maybe I caught a cold or something?" He wondered. Castiel nudged his hellhorse to keep up with Dean but she refused, worried about her rider. She kept a slow walk.

  
"I think I have a fever", he mumbled. Castiel pushed the strong urge to mate away as he looked at his mate beside him. Dean didn't even have to make Impala slow down. The hellhorse kept pace on his own.

  
"Maybe you should stay back during the fight this time. I'm worried about your health." he said quietly. Cas really didn't look good. Dean reached over and rested his hand on Cas's cheek.

  
"You definitely have a fever. Maybe we should wait a few more days for our battle. I don't want you to get hurt", he began. Castiel growled at his mate for the suggestion.

  
"I'm not waiting for you to get your revenge and neither are you. I want to see their smug faces as you rip them off", he said from clenched teeth. Castiel's wings fluffed up angrily.

  
"I'll be fine!" He insisted before a soft whine left him. It was a desperate sound, urging his mate to claim him. The growl told Dean off very clearly. He nodded.

  
"Alright, alright." he said, though he was still worried. He wanted to move on but then the whine left Cas and it sent a shiver through Dean. He moved Impala close to his mate and dragged his own mate into a deep and desperate kiss.

  
Castiel whined once more, bringing Dean as close as he possibly could. His wings lowered immediately before he was making soft sounds, they were a submissive angels' mating call. He pulled away for a moment.

  
"Need you, Alpha", he said lowering his wings as much as he could.

  
Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He got off Impala and pulled Cas off his own horse, pushing him into the grass. It probably wasn't the most comfortable place but Dean was out of it. The smell, the sounds. Without even realizing Dean was responding to his mate.

  
"Mine. My mate." he growled and pulled at Cas's clothes, too out of it to even realize that he could let them vanish.

  
"Alpha", Castiel breathed, helping Dean pull his clothes off. He stretched out under his mate, spreading his wings further with a whine. "Please", Castiel whimpered, nipping up at Deans neck and chin.

  
"Mate." Dean growled. He barely remembered to use his powers to have Cas ready before he pushed inside him at a hard and fast pace, claiming his mate with every movement. When Dean touched him, he felt an intense relief and he keened under Deans touch. This was faster, dirtier than when they had made love the night before but not any less loving. Castiel scratched his nails down his mate's back arching up against him. Dean groaned eagerly when Cas scratched along his back. He arched into it and picked up the pace even more, changing the angle until he was hitting Cas's prostate. Then he picked up the pace even more. Growls escaped him and everything felt primal, animalistic.

  
"Oh, Dean", Castiel moaned, lifting his hips up to meet Dean's. Castiel didn't worry about trying to be quiet and he moaned out, his fingers staying dug in Deans back. His cock was curving towards his belly, smearing precome there. He was as hard a rock, whimpering and exposing his neck.

  
"Cas. Mate." Dean bit along Cas's neck, marks that would fade very soon but he couldn't help but mark his mate. Something about it just made Dean want to go on, drive Cas crazy, make sure his mate was pregnant. Castiel purred loudly, feeling the coiling start coming.

  
"O-ah, Dean...so close mate", he murmured as he got closer and closer to his climax. Dean purred right back and took a deep breath. He was getting closer and closer too. When he finally reached his peak he moaned loudly and bit down on Cas's shoulder as he came. Castiel writhed and twitched under his mate as he came. His purring became louder he didn't look so tired and his fever had gone away. Castiel wrapped his wings around them, giving them a tad bit of privacy.

  
"Mate", he purred louder and brought Dean down for a much gentler kiss.

  
"Mate." Dean echoed and kissed Cas back. He caressed his mate softly, relieved when he saw that Cas looked better again.

  
"I love you so much." he murmured against Cas's lips with a content sigh.

  
"I love you too...i would have spent forever looking for you", he whispered. Castiel was feeling better and he curled up to Dean.

  
"Too bad we can't stay the night here...but we should finish our ride in a little bit", he suggested.Dean smiled lovingly.

  
"Yes, that's too bad but we have our bed waiting at the palace." he said with a chuckle.

  
"And I bet our hellhorses are getting impatient with us for taking that long", Dean continued with a laugh as they glanced over at their horses who were snickering at each other.

  
"Yes, I believe they are rather impatient. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me", he apologised. Castiel spread out his wings before splaying them on the ground.

  
"Mmmm...we could take a bath and a nap before dinner", he suggested. His hellhorse was eating a few feet away, making sure Dean wasn't hurting him. She loved Castiel even though she didn't have a name yet. Castiel would think of one soon enough.

  
"Sounds very good. And you don't need to be sorry." Dean said softly and had them clean and dressed again with a snap of his fingers. He helped Cas up and called over their horses. Castiel purred, his hellhorse reached them first and she nuzzled Castiel gently. She laid down so that Castiel could get on easily. Castiel kissed Deans hand and climbed onto her. Impala tossed his head and nudged Castiels back to help before going to Dean and nickered at him worriedly.

  
"Race you back to the palace!" Castiel said with a smile until his horse shook her head 'no'; though she knew her rider felt relieved, she still felt that something was off. Dean pet Impalas neck.

  
"Yeah, boy, I'm worried too." he whispered and got onto his hellhorse. He chuckled.

  
"Let's keep it slow. No need to hurry." he said, his worry still there. Hellhorses were far more intelligent than normal horses, which was probably why most demons couldn't tame them. These proud creatures wouldn't like being treated like normal horses.

  
"We can enjoy the landscape", he finished.

  
Castiel flapped his wings to stretch them and then looked at his hellhorse.

  
"I think I would like to call her Belle. She's so beautiful and belle means beauty", he said patting her neck. Belle tossed her head in approval and circled back to set a pace next to Dean. Castiel looked at his mate and gave a soft chirp.

  
"I think she likes the name." Dean said with a grin. He chirped back at Cas and kept close to him the whole time. Once they were back Dean got off Impala and pulled off reins and saddle. Castiel looked a little sleepy again and he started to get a bit pale. He climbed down from Belle, starting to get her saddle and reins off. He stumbled a bit and used his wings for balance but he ended up on his knees. Belle whinnied loudly and nudged him with her nose. Dean dropped the saddle and reins immediately as he rushed to Cas and held him. His worry had to be clear to everyone. They couldn't go into battle like this.

  
"I'll talk with Lucifer. I can still have my revenge in a few days but you need to recover now, Cas." he said sternly because Dean didn't want to see his mate hurt. Castiel showed his teeth at his mate and hissed.

  
"No. We are going into battle, Dean. This will pass. I'm fine", he said. His eyes flashed a deep grey from anger as he looked at his mate. The message was clear.

  
"Alright, alright, I get it." he said with a sigh. This didn't change that he was worried but Cas had made pretty clear that he would not let Dean push back the battle even a little but.

  
"How about we get cleaned up now?" Dean asked deliberately changing the subject. Castiel relaxed his stance and nodded before he got to his feet shakily. His wings spread to keep his balance and he finished putting the stuff away stubbornly. Castiel chirped for his mate and then purred, trying to reassure him. Dean put his riding gear away too. He chirped and purred back but his worry was still there. He kept close to Cas the whole way inside and into the bathroom. Once there, he gently undressed Cas and kissed him softly. Castiel hummed against Deans lips, responding eagerly, the color returning to his face at the affection. He stepped back into the water, pulling Dean with him and chirped, letting his mate know that he was really okay. When Cas stepped back Dean followed, smiling happily. He nuzzled his mate, knowing he should trust Cas's word but still incredibly worried. Dean found himself aroused when he breathe in Cas's scent, though he had no idea why. Castiel was intoxicated by Deans smell and his pheromones were just as strong if not stronger than they normally were and Castiel growled low in his throat, lowering his wings submissively to his Alpha mate.

  
"I love you", he murmured. Though Castiel was turned on, he was also sleepy. Castiel thought maybe they had enough time for one more round in the bath and then a nap before dinner with Lucifer. Dean growled eagerly.

  
"I love you too." he replied and kissed Cas, his instincts taking over for him and leading him as he pushed Cas against the wall of the giant tub. He caressed along his body, his shadows of wings displaying dominantly. Castiel whimpered, lowering his wings further feeling more aroused at the dominant display of his mates wings.

  
"Please, Alpha", he whined pulling Dean close and pressed up against him, his already hard cock pressing against Deans thigh.

  
"You're mine." Dean said with a smirk. He used his powers again to have Cas prepared. There was no way he would wait to take his mate when he had powers at his disposal to take him right now. He pushed inside his mate with a groan.

  
"A-ah", Castiel moaned softly. He gripped Deans shoulders and placed one leg around Deans hip to help him keep balance and send his mate deeper into him. Castiel arched, his head falling back which exposed his neck to his mate. Dean instantly took advantage of Cas's exposed neck and left bites and marks on the skin. He picked up the pace immediately and changed the angle until he was hitting Cas's sweet spot directly.

  
"Mate." he growled, caressing along his mate's body. Moans kept slipping passed Castiels parted lips as he moved his hips with his mates. Castiel was panting softly, gripping Deans shoulder blades. Castiel made a high pitched sound as Dean hit his sweet spot over and over, bringing him closer to his climax. Something about this shut Dean's brain down. It was like everything was different. Primal. Feral. He had no idea what it was but it rushed through him in a way he had never felt before. Dean was getting close soon too.

"Fuck", he cursed. He tried to hold back but he came with a shout of Cas's name. Castiel came quickly after that, his wings flapping as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at Dean and gave him a sleepy smile.

  
"Dean", he chirped softly. Castiel still had his wings spread, showing that he had thoroughly enjoyed his time with his mate. Dean sighed contently. He smiled back and chirped lovingly.

  
"Cas." he whispered and kissed him gently. He brushed the shadows of his wings against Cas's wings.

  
"Let's take a nap and then go to dinner with Lucifer", he said. Castiel nodded and he made sure they were both clean as he began to get out. He didn't want to put clothes on just yet so he flapped his wings to dry them and so he wouldn't soak the bed. Castiel dried off and then waited for Dean at the edge of the tub, purring. Once he was out of the tub Dean dried himself and picked up Cas, bringing them back into their room within a moment. He laid out on the bed with Cas and wrapped himself around him, sighing contently.

  
"I love you", he murmured. Castiel looked much better, his color had returned and his eyes sparkled. He purred loudly closing his eyes as he burrowed against Dean.

  
"I love you too." he murmured and nuzzled Cas softly, purring too. He dozed off a bit and only woke up again when there was a knock on the door.

  
"Time for dinner", Dean whispered against the shell of Castiel's ear. Castiel groaned he felt exhausted still but he sat up and fixed his hair. Castiel stretched, spreading his wings high above him.

  
"I suppose so", he teased. Castiel got dressed in the clothes that were left and he purred at how soft it was. 

  
"Well, we promised." Dean said with a shrug. He smiled at Cas and got up too, getting dressed. Then he took Cas's hand in his and walked towards the dining room. Lucifer smiled when they entered, not smelling Cas's oncoming heat because he was satisfied and had bathed not too long ago.

  
"How did the training go?" he asked them once they had taken their seats.

  
"The training went very well. I believe they are ready. However, two of them have shown their true colors and only being in battle will truly see their abilities because they do not wish to listen", he explained as he took his seat next to Dean. Castiel extended his wing in a brotherly way towards Lucifer. Dean watched with a fond smile as Cas extended his wing in a brotherly way and Lucifer reciprocated the gesture.

  
"Let me guess, you are talking about Gordon and Alistair", Lucifer spoke.

  
"They are becoming more of an annoyance than they are worth. I might have to exclude them from the knights", he continued with a thoughtful look.   
Castiel purred and then nodded for a moment.

  
"I say let this battle be their chance. They have promise if they would just quit being racist", he said. Castiel looked up as the demon servants served the food once more.

  
"I will trust your judgment, Castiel." Lucifer said, quite happy to have someone he could call family again. Dean was family to him too but Castiel was an angel. It was like having a real brother, by blood, even though angels knew nö real relation.

  
"If after they show no signs of change I will tell you and you can decide what you deem fit for them", he said. Castiel was very relaxed in Lucifer's presence because he knew that Lucifer posed no threat to him or Dean and that he wouldn't challenge Dean. It was nice to have a home and a family .   
Lucifer nodded.

  
"I will make sure that they face consequences for their behaviour." he promised. Dean looked between them and smiled.

  
"That doesn't mean that my mate is now my uncle, right?" he asked teasingly and Lucifer laughed. Castiel laughed as he ate, he always enjoyed the food and he brushed his wing against Dean intimately. Castiel shook his head.

  
"Of course not. I'm just your mate", he said. Dean caressed Cas's wing with his free hand. Lucifer watched them with a fond smile. Dean finished his meal pretty quickly and Lucifer did not take long either.

  
"Tomorrow will be the last day of training. Make sure they are prepared, brother." Lucifer told Cas.

  
"I will", he promised. Castiel purred at Deans hand in his feathers. Castiel finished eating, humming happily.

  
"It was, as always, a pleasure to eat with you." he told them and left. Dean took Cas's hand.

  
"Let's just cuddle tonight." he suggested.

  
Castiel chirped at Dean in agreement before he stood, stretching his wings again. Castiel yawned, purring loudly in his throat at his mate.

  
"I would really like that. You're always warm and I like it", he commented. Castiel's wings lowered but it was more of a tired thing than a seduction thing. He smiled at his mate, the purring hadn't stopped. Dean got up and took Cas's hand, bringing them back into the bedroom. He pushed Cas onto the bed and moved with him, cuddling up with him.

"You're perfect." he whispered and kissed Cas's forehead. Castiel hummed.

  
"If you say so, Alpha", he purred up at him. Castiels wings spread under him in an inviting gesture but not necessarily a sexual one.

  
"I'm excited for battle", he said.

  
"I'm excited too. For the battle but mostly for my revenge." Dean said with a grin. He followed the invitation and cuddled up with Cas, sighing contently.

  
"Tomorrow one more training and the day after tomorrow we fight."

  
"I am excited for you to have your revenge", he purred. Castiel snuggled against his mate pulling the covers over them. Castiel was feeling a bit cold and he wanted all the warmth he could get.

  
"I'm so happy for you", he murmured. Castiel didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't found Dean. He yawned, stretching his arms slightly. Dean smiled.

  
"I'm excited for my own and your revenge on the angel kingdom." he said softly. He cuddled up with his mate, wrapping his arms around him. Dean too thought about how it might have gone if Cas hadn't found him. He yawned and curled up with Cas even more.

  
"Good night, my mate."

  
"Mate", Castiel chirped. He yawned again closing his eyes.

  
"Goodnight", he whispered. Castiel didn't dream and he was satisfied enough that he wasn't super grumpy in the morning . Castiel slept well with no dreams but a few twitched here and there occasionally.

  
"Mate." Dean chirped back.

  
"Sleep well." He fell asleep quickly but he did dream. In his dream Cas hadn't found him and had gone back to working for the kingdom of Winchester, believing Dean to be dead. The fight between the kingdoms came and Dean was in full armour. Cas didn't recognize him with it and they thought, Dean far more defensive than Cas. In the end Cas stabbed him and as Dean fell his face protection fell off and Cas recognized him. The last thing he saw was Cas's wide shocked eyes before he woke up with a gasp. Castiel made an alarmed sound hearing his mate gasp and he turned to look at him.

  
"Alpha?" He asked softly, touching Dean with his wing.

  
"Is everything okay?" He asked, his eyes blurry from sleep. Dean looked back at Cas.

  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, now it was him being worried.

  
"Yes, everything okay. Just a bad dream. I'm so sorry if I woke you up", Dean mumbled out into the darkness.

  
"Come here, baby", he said pulling Dean into his arms and wrapping his wings around them . It was still dark out so Castiel hummed to his mate and closed his eyes doing his best to soothe him.

  
"Mate." Dean murmured and chirped softly, welcoming the comfort from Cas. It reminded him that it had only been a dream. Nothing else. He sighed softly and nuzzled Cas, clinging to him a bit.

  
"Mate", Castiel confirmed with a chirp. He rubbed his mate's back and even though Deans wings weren't fully manifested, Castiel rubber the spot between where they would be. He didn't mind giving comfort to his mate knowing that Dean gave him comfort every day. Dean let out a soft content sound when Cas rubbed that spot. He sighed contently and nuzzled his mate.

  
"I dreamed that you didn't find me. That we were on different sides of the battle. You didn't recognize me under my gear and killed me." he whispered. "You only realized when I fell and my gear fell off", Dean finished, his voice was strained with raw emotion.

  
"That is a terrible dream. I'm so sorry you dreamt that. But...it wouldn't be able to happen. I know your scent so well even before we were mates. It was very stale when I happened across the Harvelle Kingdom, but it was very fresh when I came here. I worry too, but I like to believe that I'll always be able to find you, my love", he said softly. Castiel kept rubbing between his shoulders and purred up at his mate soothingly. The explanation was reassuring and Dean sighed, relaxing in Cas's hold. He purred too and nuzzled Cas even more, feeling very comfortable in his mate's arms. It soothed his worry and Dean sighed when he finally managed to relax completely.

  
"That's good. Thanks, Cas." he murmured quietly. Castiel chirped at his mate happily.

  
"You do not have to thank me, Dean. I'm your mate, I will take care of you as much as you take care of me. Though I think your Alpha brain thinks you don't need help sometimes", he teased. Dean smiled and chirped back, kissing Cas softly.

  
"I've got no idea if that's it. I still haven't learned much about my new instincts. But I feel comfortable with them." he said quietly.

  
"And I'll always take care of you. Even if you don't need me to", Dean promised. He yawned a bit and stretched, the shadows stretching too. Castiel smiled and his wings spread in response to Dean's. It was a natural instinct for Castiel because that's just how Angels were.

  
"I know you will...I'm sorry for hissing and growling at you today, Alpha", he said softly. Truth is, Castiel is lucky Dean didn't use his Alpha abilities to make him submit. He wondered if Dean knew he could do that.

  
"You do know that you have the ability to make me submit when you give an order, right?" He asked.

  
"No need to be sorry, Cas." Dean said with a smile.

  
"I know you're always pushing through. I was just worried." He was about to leave the topic behind when Cas hit him with New information.

  
"I can?" he asked curiously. He didn't plan on using it but he had had no idea that he could do it. Castiel nodded, biting his lip.

  
"Yes. But...When I hissed at you, you backed down. You could have growled back at me and forbade me to argue and it would have made me quiet", he explained. Castiel wondered if Dean would use this to somewhat keep him in check or use it sexually, he shrugged. Castiel knew he wasn't like most submissives. He talked back and would fight anyone, but he would only ever submit to Dean. Dean was surprised and he hummed. 

  
"So if I, for example...." He tried to think of something that Cas wouldn't mind. He growled.

  
"Kiss me. Now." he ordered, knowing that was something Cas definitely wouldn't object to. Dean was just trying it out. Maybe if Cas was into it sometimes they could use it in the bedroom but Dean refused to do it anywhere near public and/or against Cas's will. It looked like Castiel didn't have control as he leaned up to kiss his mate, but he laughed against Dean's lips.

  
"Oh, this is something I could get use to. But I meant if you actually told me anything and used your Alpha voice, I have to obey", he tried to expain better. He growled at himself. Lucifer could probably explain better.

  
"Sounds like something very kinky." Dean said, already thinking about how he could use this in the bedroom. It didn't even cross his mind to bend Cas to his will. Cas was perfect the way he was.

  
"We could try my Alpha voice out when we're back from the battle." he suggested with a lewd grin.  Castiel purred, nodding in agreement.

  
"I like that idea", he replied. Castiel laid his wings down, spreading them behind him with a trusting smile at his mate.

  
"Oh, does my Alpha think I'll become his pet?" Castiel teased. Dean smiled back, happy that his mate trusted him so completely.

  
"Yes, but only in bed." he teased back before it softened.

  
"I fell in love with you just the way you are and I wouldn't change you at all because to me you're perfect just like this", Dean said while he brushed his fingers against Castiel's skin.

  
"Even if I'm bossy and talk back and don't listen?" He asked, tilting his head with a laugh. Castiel blushed at Dean's softened tone and shyly looked away.

  
"You're the only Alpha that does", he said quietly.

  
"Yes, even if you're bossy and talk back and don't listen." Dean told Cas sincerely. He kissed his shoulder.

  
"Well, I'm your Alpha and I know that you're perfect just the way you are." He pulled Cas as close as possible against himself. Castiel let out a soft sound of pleasure as his mate pulled him close.

  
"I love you. My big, strong Alpha", he murmured. Castiel grabbed Dean's hands and kissed along his knuckles, smiling up at him.

  
"My Alpha", he said firmly, knowing he was Dean's forever and Dean was his. 


	8. Battle of the Demons

Dean smiled and nodded. 

  
"Your Alpha." he whispered and chirped softly at Cas. 

  
"I love you too." He sighed when the sun started falling through the window.

   
"We have to get up." he said, Dean had no motivation to get out of the comfortable position he was in with his mate. Castiel chirped.

  
"We don't have to get up just yet", he teased,wriggling under his mate.

   
"But it is the last day for training", he said, excitement seeping into his voice at the thought of them being so close to battle. 

  
"Exactly. You need to get everything out of them today. They need to be prepared and motivated." Dean said with a wide grin. He got a bit more serious after that. 

  
"Are you completely sure that you're well enough to fight?" he asked with a rather worried tone in his voice. Castiel nodded in agreement with what Dean said. He purred loudly and he caught himself before he growled at his mate.

  
 "I'm fine...I can do this", he promised. Castiel was going to work the demons hard today to make sure they were completely prepared but he would send them to bed early. Dean nodded, thrusting his mate. He couldn't stop that he was worried though.

   
"That's good." he said and nipped softly at Cas's bottom lip. 

  
"If you need anything, just tell me", he slowly got up and got dressed, "I'll have the hellhorses ready for most demons. I refuse to assign Gordon and Alistair one though", Dean finished. Castiel purred loudly, then he whimpered. He felt an intense urge to have Dean take him right now. He shook his head but another desperate sound left him and he growled at himself. 

  
"Benny would be good, Samandriel is very focused and he likes animals", he suggested a few more after his star pupils before his instincts took over and Castiel pressed his chest to the bed, 'presenting' to his mate and lowered his wings, a whimper leaving him again. 

  
"Yes, I think I can trust those two with a hellhorse." Dean said with a smile, but then he was distracted because Cas presented and his scent made all thoughts slip Dean's mind. 

  
"They can wait a bit longer." he said with a growl and jumped Cas, barely enough brain function to have his clothes vanish and have Cas prepared before he pushed inside him at a hard and fast pace. His instincts had taken over and he nipped at the back of Cas's neck. Castiel dug his hands into the sheets, a guttural sound of pleasure leaving him. 

  
"Mate me, Alpha, Breed me", he said between moans. Castiel was mortified at the words that left his mouth but for some reason he couldn't stop. Castiel pushed his hips back against his mates'. 

  
"Please", he whimpered, his wings were flapping against the bed. Dean growled lowly. 

  
"I'll breed you", Dean couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth, "Mate you, breed you. My gorgeous submissive." Even in this primal state it was clear in how much of a high regard Dean held his mate. 

  
"Mine." He left bitemarks all over and he felt Cas beneath him. Castiel writhed with pleasure under Dean feeling him hit that sweet spot inside of him and it made his entire body shudder and twitch. Castiel flapped his wings more, whimpering in ecstasy. Castiel growled up at his mate.

  
 "Harder", he demanded bossily. Castiel was very mouthy and bossy but he was only ever like that in the bedroom for the most part. 

  
"As you wish." Dean growled, his whole tone completely feral. He picked up the pace even more, the whole bed moving with them from the force.

   
"My mate." he snapped possessively, biting the back of Cas's neck over the mark to remind his mate of his claim. 

  
"A-ah", Castiel moaned, gripping the sheets tighter in his hands until his knuckles turned white. Castiel slid up the bed a bit from the force of Dean's thrusts. Castiels voice was soft from moaning so loudly.

  
"Mark me, let them know who I belong to", he said with a hiss. He spread his wings upthe feathers ruffled. Dean growled possessively and bit down hard over the mark, beginning to thrust harder, feeling his release coming closer. 

  
"You belong to me and me alone. Mine. Just mine." The shadows of Dean's wings grew a bit darker again and brushed against Cas's wings. They still didn't manage to manifest. 

  
"So close Alpha...let me come please Alpha", he begged.  Castiel was out of it with pleasure as he twitched more under his mate. Castiel turned his head to look over his shoulder at his mate, his blue eyes ringed with silver. 

  
"Then come for me", Dean growled, his green irises showing red streaks in them. He thrust especially hard, hitting Cas's prostate and coming with an animalistic growl. Castiels body froze for just a moment before he was shaking so hard from the force of his orgasm as he came. Deans name kept falling from Castiels lips like a prayer. Castiel panted, trying to catch his breath. 

  
"Dean", he murmured his body still shaking. His wings had flattened against the bed as he whined, wanting his mate close. Castiel didn't know what was going on and why his body was acting this way. He was so frustrated at how needy he sounded. Dean took a while to calm down and moved close to his mate, nipping and sucking at his skin while he caressed him.

"Baby" he murmured eagerly. He sighed contently. Slowly the primal state faded and Dean cursed. 

  
"Shit. We're running late" Dean said before he tried to get up. 

  
"Fuck", Castiel cursed. His body was still giving little twitches as he began to hurry up and get dressed. He kept His eyes down on the ground. 

  
"I'm sorry", he mumbled quietly. Castiel still couldn't explain his actions and he felt like he wanted to flee away from Dean suddenly. Castiel chewed on his lip. Castiel shuddered and ran a hand through his hair. 

  
"Mate?"he asked softly, needing the reassurance that Dean wasn't mad at him.

  
"There's no need to be sorry. I lost track of time just as much." Dean said with a soft purr reassuring his mate that he wasn't at all mad. He kissed Cas's forehead. 

  
"Show them how a real warrior fights." Dean smiled at him and then got ready too. Castiel chirped back and kissed Dean's cheek before he bounded out of the room and to the training ground. It seemed most of the demons were practicing. Castiel wanted to make sure their skills were sharp. He separates them into 4 groups and then giving them the okay to attack. He easily took on four and five demons at a time throwing them onto their backs. Growls and snarls left him. Dean smiled after Cas. He just loved his mate so much. He made his way to the barn, heading over to the hellhorses. After he had tamed Impala and his mate the others followed easily. They were ready to be ridden soon. Impala and his mate nudged him as if inquiring about Cas. Dean sighed.

  
"He insists that he's okay but I'm worried." He pet Belle. 

  
"Please take good care of him tomorrow", he asked his mates' horse.  Belle whinnied and tossed her head, making Dean the promise that she would protect him even at the cost of her life. Castiel easily fought off the rest of the demons smirking. 

  
"Dinner and bed will be early tonight so make sure you get plenty of food and rest", he said.

  
"Thanks, girl." Dean said sincerely, giving both her and Impala a treat. He knew he could trust their hellhorses to be strong through the fight. When he returned he heard the announcement of the end of the training and grinned at his mate. 

  
"Missed you." he said when all demons were gone, making his way towards his mate. 

Castiel ran over to his mate, chirping happily. He pressed up against him and purred, rubbing his wings against Dean. Dean chuckled.

  
"Well, someone's eager", Dean murmured happily and chirped back at him. The sensation of Cas's wings rubbing against him made him purr. Castiel stepped back. 

  
"I am eager. The battle", he answered. Castiels wings spread before lowering slightly. 

  
"Mate?" He asked, lowering his wings more, his pupils dilating as he looked at Dean. Castiel purred, soft sounds in his throat.

  
"Mate." Dean watched if all the demons were gone and then picked Cas up, carrying him inside, walking to their room. He laid him out on the bed and kissed him "You're especially needy at the moment, huh?" he teased and kissed along Cas's neck.  Castiel purred, rubbing up against Dean making sure to get his scent all over his Alpha. Castiels tugged on his mate, bringing him down into a soft kiss. He ran his hands through Deans hair and bit at his lips lightly. 

  
"My Alpha", he cooed. Dean purred in turn as Cas rubbed himself against him. He kissed Cas back and smiled. 

  
"My mate." he whispered happily. He bit at Cas's lips in turn and sighed contently. 

  
"The battle is drawing near." he murmured in between soft touches and kisses. 

  
"I'm so excited", Dean continued. Castiel nodded excitedly. 

  
"I am excited for you", Castiel said. He inhaled along Deans neck, loving the fresh scent of his excitement. Castiel purred loudly his wings relaxed against the bed as he gazed up at Dean. There was nothing sexual in their touches at the moment but Castiel was still content. 

  
"I'm even more excited knowing that you'll be fighting with me." Dean said softly. He looked back into Cas's eyes and continued to touch him as much as possible. Dean craved Cas. All of him. No matter if sexual or not. Castiel nodded. 

  
"I'll always be fighting beside you", Castiel promised. Castiels purring got louder before he yawned. 

  
"I suppose we should take an early night as well", he suggested. Castiel enjoyed the touches very much and he leaned his head back exposing his neck to his mate. Dean nodded. 

  
"Yes. Because tomorrow is the big day", he said eagerly, "tomorrow I'll claim what's mine and I'll show my parents for pushing me aside like that. They're nothing to me. You and Lucifer are my family", Dean finished with a soft growl.  Castiel pouted playfully. 

  
"I thought you had already claimed whats yours", he teased. Castiels scent heightened at the mention of battle. It was easy to tell he loved the fighting though Castiel wouldn't go looking for an intentional war. His scent went from warm and comforting to spicy and sweet, with an underlying new scent.

  
"Of course I have already claimed the most important thing but I have a throne to claim too." Dean said with a grin. He kissed Cas deeply and inhaled his scent, humming happily, his instincts going wild. Castiel purred into the kiss, looping his arms around dean's neck. He pulled back. 

  
"I am ecstatic to help you take back whats yours my mate", he said pulling Dean back into a kiss. Castiels immediate instinct was so submit and ask his mate to take him ahain but he just pushed that back. Dean kissed Cas eagerly. 

  
"Just one more night." he said with a smile. He caressed Cas's cheek. Then he nuzzled Cas's neck. 

  
"Will you allow me to take you tomorrow morning before we leave?" Dean wanted to start the day well and maybe give him even more motivation than he already had. Castiel purred, wanting to tease his mate. 

  
"Take me where?" He purred, rubbing up against his mate to get his scent on him. Castiel looked up at his mate his eyes sparkling with love and adoration he was madly in love with Dean.

  
"You tease." Dean murmured. He looked back at Cas, feeling the bond between them. It tied him to Cas in a way that made him feel like he would never be alone again. 

  
"I love you so much. So incredibly much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again, Castiel", Dean whispered.  Castiel purred.

   
"Please, Alpha. Take me in the morning", he asked. Castiel lowered his wings, inviting his mate to get closer to him.

   
"I would love for nothing more than to feel you inside of me", he continued to murmur.

  
Dean took the invitation and moved closer to Cas. 

  
"Tomorrow. Before we ride into battle." He nuzzled his mate and purred too. Dean laid his head onto the pillow. It would be hard to fall asleep with all of that excitement. Castiel purred loudly but he closed his eyes trying to push down his excitement. Castiel knew how excited he could get but he wanted to tone it down So Dean wouldn't get so excited. It took a bit but eventually Dean fell asleep. He slept well but as soon as morning came he was awake. Today they would finally attack. Dean looked at Cas with a grin. 

  
"Good morning, my mate." he whispered. 

  
"Morning, Alpha", he purred loudly up at Dean. He crawled closer and then he straddled Deans hips, his hands sliding up Deans torso. 

  
"I can ride you, my mate", he chirped loudly. His spread his wings wide before lowering them in a submissive gesture. Some alphas didn't like their mates to ride them it made them feel less Alpha. Dean smirked. 

  
"Ride me, Cas", he began, pulling Cas into a deep kiss, "Ride me until my mind is blank and I see nothing but you", he continued.  Castiel chirped at his mate before he pushed the covers off of Dean and crawled so he was between his legs. His eyes met Deans and he purred before nudging his legs further apart. In one easy motion, Castiel sealed his mouth around Deans cock, still purring and wanting to get Dean nice and hard so he could ride him. He lowered his wings until they touched the bed in a submissive gesture knowing Dean loved that display.

  
"Oh, Cas." Dean murmured and purred happily at Cas's mouth on him. He bucked his hips just a bit, careful not to hurt his mate. The shadows that continued to seem to want to manifest into wings curled dominantly in return, as if showing off his mate. Once Castiel deemed Dean hard enough he reaches for the lube to open himself up. He slipped two fingers inside of himself, purring at his mate deeply. Castiel stretched just enough so he would feel a slight burn before he lifted himself up and guided Dean inside of him. Castiel kept inching down until Dean was completely seated in him. Castiel chirped and gave a slow roll of his hips, using Deans chest for support. Castiels wings twitched in response to Deans dominant display. Dean groaned loudly when Cas moved onto him and took deep breaths. 

  
"Fuck, you're amazing", Dean said as he looked up at Cas and chirped back. It turned into a moan when Cas started moving. He met Cas's movements in perfect sync, not ashamed at all the sounds he made. Castiel kept rolling his hips, making sure that Dean was hitting his prostate. His wings spread up for balance while he looked down at Dean. Castiel relished the sounds Dean made, it making his own cock twitch.

   
"Mate...mine", he chirped louder. He could feel the warmth starting to coil in his belly and he slowed his movements, growling softly.

  
"Ah, Cas, not gonna hold out much longer." Dean growled lowly and picked up the pace, meeting Cas with more force. He looked up at Cas, love and determination in his eyes. He reached up and teased the spot in between Cas's wings.  Castiels entire body shook as he came once Dean touched him. His come covered Deans chest and he blushed as he kept riding his mate wanting Dean to come too.

  
 "Please, Alpha come inside me...mark me as much on the inside as the outside", he moaned. Castiel was feeling that almost high feeling again and he couldn't stop the next words. 

  
"Breed me, Alpha", came out between loud moans. Dean had no idea why but the moment Cas told him to breed him his orgasm rushed through him. His body had listened to his mate. His head fell back and he looked at Cas with a very out of it expression. 

  
"That was awesome." he murmured with a grin and pulled Cas into a kiss. 

  
"We need to get ready soon", Dean said while he cupped Cas's cheek and kissed him once more. 

  
"Let's ride into battle", Dean said before he got up and began to get ready with his mate. 

  
"Wait, I want to feel you inside me for just a moment more", he said staying on top of his mate. Castiel leaned into the kiss before he was slowly sliding off of his mate.

"Would you like me to help with your gear?" He asked as he crawled across the bed.

  
"Thank you, Cas." Dean said with a grin. 

  
"That'd be great." He was still calming down from the great orgasm. Then he slowly got up and cleaned himself with a snap of his fingers.

  
 "I wanna make sure that my identity is gonna be a surprise", Dean said.  They would only know that the Demon Prince would be coming. Castiel hummed in agreement as he began to sort through the clothes and armor that the servant had left during the night. Castiel produced a helmet that would cover everything but his eyes. He chirped in triumph. 

  
"Like this?"he asked as he bounded over to his mate, chirping even now with battle in the air since he was alone with Dean he didn't mind being the 'submissive Angel' but once the battle started there was no stopping Castiel. 


	9. Battle of the Demons Part II

Dean smirked. 

  
"Perfect. I want to ride in black and red, matching Impala and his fire mane. And I want them to be intimidated. I want them to fear me." he said. He chirped back at Cas but focused on getting dressed in armor. 

  
"You should get dressed too, in armor worthy of a demon general", he suggested. Castiel made sure that Dean was getting into his armor properly.

   
"I need something to protect my wings", he said looking at Dean. Castiel's wings twitched in anticipation. 

  
"Or else they will get broken", he explained. Castiel looked at the armor left for him, searching for something for his wings. 

  
"Don't worry, they have something. It should be a mix of leather and chainmail." Dean told Cas. 

  
"Light enough to move in but stable enough to prevent the wings from being hurt. It's Lucifer's invention." He finished putting on his armor and grabbed his sword. Castiel purred as he found what Dean had mentioned and he tightened the leather straps on his biceps. He finished getting ready and turned towards his mate, his body thrumming with excitement.

"I love you", Castiel said. Dean kissed Cas quickly.

   
"I love you too." he whispered. 

  
"Now let's ride into battle", Dean said while he grinned.  He stood straight, ready to face his past and stand up to his former family.  Castiel purred before he also stood straight. 

  
"I will need to speak to the troops first. Get them ready and then I will meet you at the stables", he said. Castiel stretched his wings to get a feel of the new armor. He made a sound of approval. 

  
"See you soon", he murmured before he headed out. Benny was down with the troops helping them with their armor.  

"Alright." Dean called after him, "I'll get our hellhorses ready", he finished. Dean went to the field and got their two hellhorses and a few more for worthy demons who would ride them. To his surprise Lucifer, clad in armor as beautiful as it was dark, asked if he could ride one too. Dean let him have the strongest hellhorse next to their two. Demon after demon came. Some got a horse, some were denied. All the while Dean was just waiting for his mate to come. Castiel entered then, his helmet in his hand until he were to ride. Benny was rather close behind him and he was eager since Dean had said he could ride a hellhorse if Castiel thought he was worthy enough. Benny had decided to be a little nicer to Castiel so that he could get in with Dean but Castiel was no fool. He stopped in front of his mate, giving him a smile. Alistair and Gordon were near the back, identical scowls on their faces. 

  
"I am ready, my Prince", he said formally. Benny nodded and gave a bow. 

  
"As am I", he said hopefully. Castiel gave a look to Dean that clearly said 'No' about Benny having a hellhorse.  Dean looked at Cas and nodded, then at Benny.

  
"I need you on the ground with the others. Someone has to keep Gordon and Alistair in check." he told Benny, knowing how to say something in a way that wouldn't offend. He had no trouble about Gordon and Alistair taking the blame for Benny not getting to ride. Cas's clear no was something Dean trusted without question. Even back in the old kingdom Cas knew the character of all the soldiers and knights.

   
"Then we should waste no more time." Dean got onto his hellhorse. "Tonight the kingdom of Winchester will be ours!" Dean roared loudly. Benny nodded before he headed towards the back, not wanting to let his Prince down. His eyes flicked black at the excitement of battle. Castiel climbed onto his hellhorse, admiring his Mate and Lucifer's armor. He stretched his wings out again, trying to get use to it. The demons roared and snarled, ready to fight for their Prince's Kingdom that had abandoned him. Castiel laughed as Belle, his hellhorse, reared up kicking her front legs out in happiness. Castiel looked at his mate, ready to follow him anywhere.

  
Meanwhile in the Winchester Kingdom, everything and everyone was at peace. There were still rumours that Dean had been murdered for liking another man or that he had left because Castiel had turned him down-none of which were true but the King and Queen did nothing to dissuade the rumours either.   
Impala reared up too and Dean held up his sword, black as night, and then he led their army towards the kingdom of Winchester. He saw the moment they noticed that an attack was imminent and Dean smirked. 

  
"They are sending out their knights. Get ready for battle." he said. Though it was obvious that the knights were afraid. They were brave men but they wouldn't stand a chance against the demon army. The fighting started and Dean grinned widely. His goal was to fight his way towards the palace to confront his former family. Mary, John, and Sam were holed up in the palace, worried about the attack. John kept a few guards in the room with them to keep them protected. He had no clue as to why the Demon Kingdom was attacking. Once the battle started, Castiel blended in easily with the others; Belle was grazed by an arrow and reared up, this time, Castiel wasn't prepared and he fell off, nearly getting trampled before he stood and threw himself against one of the three knights that had ganged up on Gordon; Castiel growled as their swords clashed but Gordon gave Castiel a slap on the shoulder in thanks before he went to take out some other knights that were trying to stop Dean. Castiel was very different than the submissive angel in the bedroom and he exuded the very power that had made him a general.

  
Suddenly, a piercing screech sounded and Castiel whipped around, seeing that Alistair had held Samandriel down while a knight from Winchester Kingdom had killed him. Castiel's eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked like the predator he was; he launched himself at the knight and snarled when Alistair grabbed his wing trying to pull him down. Castiel snapped his teeth at Alistair and Gordon helped Castiel restrain him-Castiel wouldn't kill him yet. He would let Lucifer decide what to do. When Castiel turned his attention back to the knight, he hissed, showing his teeth. The knight tried to run off but Castiel was faster and had slit his throat so quickly that the spray of blood landed in his face. Castiel looked around, seeing that the Demon army had it mostly under control. Castiel jumped onto Belle as she ran passed him and he nodded at Dean to move forward. Gordon was in front of Dean, having shown that he was still loyal to his prince, and killing the Knights that dared to stand in his way. Dean was appalled when he saw Alistair betray Samandriel like that and he would have gone back to make sure Alistair would regret it but Cas seemed to be perfectly in control. It honestly surprised him though. With Gordon, who showed a surprising amount of loyalty, he moved further in. He laughed when he saw the empty throne room. 

  
"Not even brave enough to face an oncoming threat." He already had the blood of quite a few knights on him. Dean always fought with his people.

  
"Bring them here, Gordon. Kill their guard if he stands in your way. Tell them the demon Prince demands an audience", Dean ordered.  Gordon nodded gleefully, running off into the other room. There was the sounds of some scuffling and then a screech that was cut short. As Gordon entered the room, a young teenage boy with floppy hair looked up at the three Demons-wait no, three of them?. John and Mary stepped into the room,Gordon prodding at them to move. John glared up at him. 

  
"The demon prince,huh? Some Prince", he scoffed. Castiel jumped down from his hellhorse and took his place at the side of Dean's hellhorse. 

  
"Show some respect", he hissed. His wings were folded neatly behind his back. 

  
"Castiel?" Sam called sounding small and frightened; he also sounded confused, like as if he didn't really recognize Castiel's voice because he couldn't see any of their faces. A smirk came to Dean's face. Sam recognized Castiel; watched the scared looks on the faces of his former family. Sam's betrayal had hurt the most out of all of them. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. 

  
"I'm more a Prince now than you ever let me be before." With that he took off his head armor, looking straight at his former family with a cold gaze.

   
"It's been a while, huh?" Dean hissed from between his teeth, his eyes flashing black before their normal emerald green. Sam's eyes brightened, the same way they use to anytime Sam saw Dean. When he went to bound forward, Castiel snarled, barring his way. Gordon hadn't had a chance to react. Sam paused, looking hurt. 

  
"What a big man you are, getting told no and then running off like a coward", John started. Mary nodded her agreement, her displeasure clear on her face at seeing Dean and Castiel. Castiel removed his helmet, the blood dried on his face as he fixed them with a cold stare as well, his blue eyes like chips of ice.

  
"Even Sam didn't want to find you",John taunted. Sam's face crumpled before he turned on John, a fury coming from the young boy. 

  
"Tell him the truth", he demanded. Castiel was growling in his throat, his eyes fixated on them, the growling making his throat vibrate. 

  
"Nice guard dog", Mary hissed. Dean still smirked but it was cold. 

  
"You know, I've heard it's very healthy to leave people who do nothing but push you aside and refuse to allow you any happiness in your life", he said but even in this tense situation he heard what his brother said.

  
 "The truth?" He glared at his parents. Something wasn't right. Sam wouldn't have tried to approach him if he really hadn't cared that Dean was gone. 

  
"And you two are still as arrogant as always. Only now it won't help you anymore. Noone is guarding you and I'm not letting you continue. The throne you sit on is mine and I'll take it", Dean said nonchalantly.

  
"I don't know what he's talking about", Mary said giving her youngest son a sharp look. Sam glowered at them but he nearly flinched when John went to reach for him. Castiel growled louder, his hand on the hilt of his sword in warning to the former King. John glared back at Castiel. 

  
"Seems like he became a good bitch", he hissed. Castiel looked at Sam.

   
"You didn't come with me that day", he stated. Sam nods. 

  
"Because dad said he would have you killed if I did..I had everything packed in a satchel and he found it", Sam explained. 

  
"You lying little snake!" John snarled as Mary stood, wanting to get to her youngest. Castiel snarled showing his teeth and flaring his wings protectively in front of Sam. Castiel looked to Dean, he knew Sam was telling the truth could smell the honesty and he was reminding Dean that if he smelled his brother he would smell it too. Cas's help was appreciated but Dean grew up with Sam. He didn't need smell to know that Sam told the truth. Over the years he had seen Sam lie countless times. This wasn't. 

  
"You bastards." he said, fury coming through the cold expression. He got off his hellhorse and drew his sword. 

  
"You take everything from me and then blame me for leaving. You threaten Sam and make me believe that my own brother wanted nothing to do with me." His eyes flicked black once more. 

  
"Say your prayers, because they will be your last", Dean said from clenched teeth. John's faced paled but he looked at his eldest son with fury. 

  
"You don't have the guts to do this in front of Sam", he said. Mary began sobbing. 

  
"We never deserved to have a son like you. You're a disgrace", she said between sobs.

   
"Cas", Sam whined, sounding very much like a scared child. Castiel turned to look at him, his eyes softening.

  
"Make him stop", he pleaded. Castiel sighed softly before brushing his wing against Sam in a brotherly gesture.  Dean smirked even wider. 

  
"That's in the past. Back before you denied me everything I wouldn't have the guts. Now? I don't care." he said, his expression cruel. He gripped his sword tighter and slashed. Mary's dress was soon soaked in red. Dean had wounded her but not killed her yet. 

  
"I don't want to make it quick either. I want to see you two suffer, to feel the pain I have felt", he said. Sam began to cry, he knew his parents deserved it but it still hurt to see. Castiel spread his wings, blocking Sam's view and he seemed to calm slightly. Sam hugged Castiel and buried his face in his chest. Castiel made a comforting sound but he turned his head to watch his mate. Dean was glorious in this instant and he loved every second of it. Mary's scream pierced the ears of the demons . She held her hands up in a defensive style.  

  
"I'm your mother"! She tried . John howled with rage as he tried to get between them.

  
"You were my mother." Dean said coldly, unmoved by her cries or John's reaction. 

  
"Once, a long time ago. Before you treated me like nothing but a burden." He sent a kick to John's stomach, sending him to the floor.

   
"You can watch your wife die slowly before it's your turn. The longer I see you suffer the better." He cut with his sword again, another big slash and still not enough to kill her.  Mary was having a hard time breathing now as her blood pooled around her. She wondered why none of the guards were helping her. She tried to turn her eyes to Castiel. 

  
"Wasn't I always nice to you?" She cried out. Castiels eyes hardened as he gazed at her before looking at Dean. His eyes softened on his mate but then he growled at Mary. 

  
"You and the King both said I wasn't good enough for him", he snapped. Sam had stopped crying but was still clinging on to Cas. John tried to get up and fight back again. Dean laughed.

  
 "Even if you were, do you really think my own spouse would help you stop me?" he asked tauntingly. Again he kicked him down. He pushed his sword right through his mother's chest and let her drop with a satisfied look on his face. 

  
"You're lucky, John, now is your turn", Dean said as he turned on his father, that sadistic look still on his face.   
John looked at Castiel. 

  
"You're a coward, letting him do this", he said. Castiels eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat. 

  
"Spouse?" Sam mumbled. Castiel shushed him but kept his eyes on his mate, watching him in awe. Castiels wings fluttered and he felt hot suddenly but pushed it away. Once they were done, Castiel could bathe and take a quick nap. Castiel would explain to Sam later. John glared up at Dean before he held his dead wife in his arms. 

  
"You're the worst son ever", he snapped at Dean.

  
"I. Am. Not. Your. Son." Dean said lowly and sent John to the floor with another kick.

  
 "And you're not my father. You're just an old King without any shame who meets his end today." He brought his sword down, stabbing through John's arm. 

  
John let out a scream. 

  
"They won't follow a homosexual King", John hissed angrily but he still kept a hold on his wife's lifeless body. He turned his gaze on Cas, hate in his eyes.

   
"You're nothing but an angel bitch and he's already made you useless",John said. Dean looked at John in mock pity.

   
"Easier than an old man. You had your time." he said and stepped on the wound he had made. 

  
"I'm half tempted to keep you alive, to make you watch as I take over the kingdom and rule it how ever I want." He put a lot of pressure on the wound when John insulted Cas. 

  
"You're incredibly idiotic", he snarled.  Castiel shushed Sam again and Sam looked at Cas. Castiel nodded, letting Sam excuse himself from this. Castiel could understand it was a lot for a young boy to bear witness to. Castiel took his place closer to Dean. 

  
"I think it would be fitting if he watched you rule without his mate. But you're the ultimate decider, My Prince", Castiel said purring softlt. John flinched at the foot on his wound and glared hatefully at Castiel. 

  
"Don't talk to me, breeder", he snarled. Oh yes, John knew Castiel could bear children and had still denied Dean. 

  
"Little Angel bitches running around what a disgrace for this Kingdom", he said. Castiels stern face almost broke at the names he was being called. When John insulted his mate Dean became furious. His cold expression became malicious.

  
 "Do you really think you can goad me into killing you? Oh no, I will let you live out your life and I'll make your life a living Hell." he said with a smirk.   
"I'll cut out your tongue and make you a slave. You don't deserve to walk upright in the presence of a General like Cas. You don't even deserve to lick his boots clean." He emphasized his words by cutting off the royal insignia John was wearing, purposely hitting skin too.  Castiels heart pounded faster with love, adoration and respect for his mate. He swallowed back any chirp and mating call he wanted to do because he wouldn't do it in front of John. But he did smirk in agreement of living out as a slave with no tongue. John screamed in pain before glaring up at Dean, tears in his eyes.

  
 "I'll just kill myself after killing your royal babymaker", he hissed the last part at Castiel. Dean smirked. 

  
"Don't worry about that. We'll make sure you're not able to kill yourself. And my general here is very capable of protecting himself. I would say at least half of the soldiers dead on the field are his work, so I don't have to worry that an old fool would ever be able to kill him." He just snapped his fingers and the royal clothes changed into the clothes of a slave. Bad fabric, ripped.

  
 "It fits you so well", Dean taunted. 

  
"He may have been a general but it doesn't change his biology. Michael and I had a nice, long chat about Bitch angels and the only thing they're good for", he paused as he frowned at the clothes, His son had lost his mind, "tell me Castiel, you think Dean actually likes that you're a man because the way I see it you're just a wet, fuck hole to him", he sneered. Castiel had preened at how Dean praised him, they were the words of a worthy mate and just like that John Winchester has managed to get under his skin and hurt his feelings even more so. Castiel held his composure but their bond was practically whining in pain from Castiels side.

  
"Michael is just as much a fool as you and we'll see him on his knees not long after you." Dean said, a mockingly amused expression on his face. He tried to reassure Cas through their bond that his father was talking absolute bullshit. 

  
"You pretend to know how the world works but you're just a stain on this kingdom. You are envious, aren't you? Because you didn't marry out of love. You married out of obligation. You never loved Mary anyways", he said before glancing at his mothers' dead body. Castiel could feel Deans reassurance but with the unknown heat he was experiencing it didn't seem to help much with his feelings. 

  
"Regardless of why I married, Dean, I didn't marry beneath me", he said trying to get his bleeding to stop since he was now a slave and got to live. He wondered if he could goad Cas into killing him and turned a disgusting smirk at Cas.

  
 "What about you? Choosing beneath you as well I suppose in your own shitty way. Dean is worthless and it was stupid to be mates or whatever you call it, with an abomination like you", he started. Castiel nearly flinched his wings the only sign to Dean that he wanted to flee but he had promised to stay by Deans side. He growled low in his throat. 

  
"I want to kill you slowly John, but that is for my mate to do if he intends", he said firmly. It was hard for Castiel to be strong right now. Gordon looked horrified...he had said the same things to Castiel and it made him angry for how he had treated the general. He would apologise later.  Dean couldn't help the kick he sent to his father's side. 

  
"You're the only one beneath me. I would have deserved a father, a real one. You're beneath even the lowest person in the lowest class." he said. 

  
"And we'll be teaching you manners, don't worry. Once your tongue is out and you are chained you can start being useful for the first time in your pathetic life. You will see how easily the people fall in line when they realize that you're finally gone from the throne." He picked up the crown that had fallen from John's head during the fight and put it on, adjusting it onto his head. 

  
"You're just too stupid to realize that it's over", he mused. 

  
"It may be over for me, Dean but the people will never follow you and the especially won't follow that", he said with a not at Castiel. Castiel took a deep breath, just inhaling his mates scent to reassure himself. John was just being hateful because Dean had successfully overthrown him. Benny entered the throne room then, panting. 

  
"The fighting has finished, My Prince. The rest have surrendered", he said between puffs of breath.

  
"That's just your ignorance talking." Dean said and then looked at Benny when he came in. 

  
"Very good. See? It was so incredibly easy. You're weak, old man, and it's time for a new King." He wanted to perfect the humiliation and turned to Cas.

  
 "My dear general, would you be so kind as to cut out his tongue? I think he has talked enough, don't you?" Castiel asked. Castiels wings shuddered and he nodded once to his mate. He pulled the dagger from the side he carried and approached John. 

  
"Who will sew it so he doesn't bleed out?" He asked as his hand gripped the side of Johns face squeezing his cheeks rather roughly. 

  
"I will, General", Gordon said dipping his head respectfully. John tried to spit at Castiel for touching him but the angel just growled, holding the tip of his tongue with two fingers while slowly cutting through almost like butter. John screamed, nearly passing out from the pain as Castiel watched on, no remorse no empathy in his eyes. Dean watched Cas cut out John's tongue with satisfaction, no sympathy left for the man who had denied him everything. He nodded to Gordon, pleasantly surprised at the respectful tone he now had with Cas. It seemed like the general had finally proven himself to him.

   
"I will leave you to it. I have some administrative duties to do." He met up with Lucifer outside on the balcony, announcing that the Kingdom was now under their rule. Dean looked down at the people, no civilians had been hurt, and wondered how many still recognized him. Of course most of the civilians recognized Dean. They had all loved him and thought he would have been a fair king as they began to bow, there was some cheering from below. 

  
"King John has been overthrown! All hail King Dean Winchester"! It was said jubilantly with happiness.

  
 "Where is General Castiel?" One shouted up to the balcony. John and Mary had been wrong, the villagers and commoners would follow Dean and Castiel because they were kind and just rulers. 

  
"Gordon, please stitch his tongue. I do not wish for him to perish before my spouse is done with him", Castiel said formally. Gordon nodded and began the process. Castiel suddenly felt sick, feeling the heat spreading through his body and after telling Dean he was going to lie down, he began his walk to the old bedroom he had shared with Dean years ago. His wings dropped as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, whimpers leaving him. Benny had followed after wanting to congratulate Castiel but he was overcome with lust as he smelled Castiel's sweet scent. He growled and walked into Castiels space. 

  
"You smell heavenly", he purred beginning to get closer," so fertile", he said with a growl. Castiel flinched the words were wrong and the sounds were wrong. Castiel growled and spread his wings in a defiant gesture. Hearing the people cheer surprised Dean. He had not expected to be greeted like that. 

  
"The general will join me for our first announcements. For now we will-" Dean stopped as he felt a sudden dread. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Something was dangerously wrong. It ran through him, urging him to move. He forgot completely about the people below and ran back inside towards the room.  Lucifer turned to the people. 

  
"We are determined to bring peace between demons and humans. King Dean and I will cooperate and our reign will flourish." He continued on, distracting the people for a moment until he told them that they would now talk about organisation and bring announcements in a few days. Then he followed Dean. The people looked as upset as Dean had but they nodded and agreed with what Lucifer was saying. They were curious to see how Dean would rule and they were a bit nervous to lie with demons and be friends but willing to try at the same time. Benny pressed Castiel against the wall, his arms barring his way. Had Castiel been in his right mind he would have been able to fight him off but as of now, Castiel was succumbing to his biology. He hissed at Benny, knowing it wasn't his mate made it even worse.

  
 "Get off of me", he growled as he felt intense arousal while also a searing pain in his abdomen. Benny used one hand to reach into his feathers and Castiel screamed, it was so violating to a submissive to have anyone but their mate touch their wings. Castiel sent an intense rush of urgency through the bond to his mate as tears filled his eyes. He hated feeling so weak.


	10. Price to Pay

Dean heard the scream and all Hell broke loose. He ripped the door from its hinges and when he saw what Benny had done a roar escaped him and he grabbed Benny, throwing him against the wall and rushing to pin him.  In his rage he didn't notice the sound that echoed through the air like shattering glass as his wings manifested for the first time. They were black, glistening as if they were made out of metal and sharp like they were a collection of blades instead of feathers. He growled at Benny and was seconds away from killing him when Lucifer entered the room. He immediately smelled what was going on. Thankfully, since Lucifer very much saw Castiel as his brother he wasn't affected by the scent.

  
"Dean, get your mate out of here!" he shouted but Dean didn't seem to hear. Lucifer quickly used his wing to wave Dean's smell in Castiel's direction so Castiel would call for his mate, hoping it could spare Benny's life.  Castiel slowly slid down the wall his wings tight against his body before he was making chirping and chitters at his mate. Benny growled and snapped at Dean in a childish gesture but his eyes widened when he saw Deans wings.

  
 "You shouldn't have left him alone like that...he was asking to be taken!" Benny sneered. Gordon had heard the commotion and saw Castiel having a hard time and went to help when Castiel growled. Gordon stepped back in a non threatening way, watching as the submissive kept his wings wrapped tightly around him. The dominant display had Castiel whining, his eyes wide at the wings Dean had. Castiels wings lowered in submission before he chirped at his mate again, definitely a mating call. He struggled to stand feeling the heat subside for a moment while he tensed ready to run to Deans old room and have his mate chase him, like cat and mouse. Castiel was a little weakened from the heat since it was his first one in years. The chirp successfully got Dean's attention and he let Benny drop. He was with his mate in an instant, picking him up and growling at the others in the room. At the moment his instincts were at the front. He rushed into his parents bedroom instead of their old room since their scents were cold by now and his and his mate's room was full of others. Dean kissed his mate hungrily and laid him out on the bed. Lucifer took a deep breath once they were gone. 

  
"I just saved your life", he told Benny angrily, "what were you thinking?" He snarled, his eyes flicking black which was a sure sign that Lucifer was more than just beside it with anger. Benny growled back defensively. 

  
"Who leaves their spouse in heat and alone?" He shot back crossing his arms defiantly. Gordon looked at Benny with disgust.

  
 "You're lucky Dean didn't rip you apart", he hissed. Benny rolled his eyes.

   
"Oh now you're on the bitchs' side"? He snarled. 

  
"Mate! Alpha", Castiel cooed, his distressed scent was still underlying the aroused scent exuding from him as he exposed himself to his mate, happily pulling off his own clothes before reaching for Deans armor and gear. He whined softly, still feeling a bit panicked. He needed to get Benny's scent off of him or he would cry. 

  
Lucifer sighed deeply.

"You do not seem to possess any intelligence whatsoever." he said and pinned Benny against the wall with his powers. 

  
"Gordon is completely right. You are insanely lucky to be alive right now. And instead of being grateful you whine like a child", he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tempted to hurt Benny because of the distress his brother had to be going through now. 

  
"You are suspended from the knights. I cannot believe that you dared do this. To your Prince, your family", Lucifer stated. Dean cooed back and rubbed against Cas as much as he could to get rid of Benny's scent. His sharp looking feathers caressed gently against Cas's, not doing any harm. He quickly got rid of the rest of their clothes and rolled his hips against his mate's. Benny glowered at him.

   
"But I'm the best Knight you have"! He insisted before he tried to fight against Lucifer's powers. Castiel purred, reassured by his mate and he ran his hands through Deans wings. He arched into Deans touch before he was rolling onto his stomach, his wings low until they touched the bed, encouraging his mate to take him.

   
"Mate!! Castiel chirped low in his throat softly.

   
"No, Castiel is. His fighting skills are beyond yours. And I do not need knights that do not have themselves under control or respect for their fellow soldiers", Lucifer said and tightened his hold on Benny. 

  
"Mate!" Dean growled back and at the display he immediately jumped his mate and pushed inside him. 

  
"Want to mate you, want to breed you", Dean was completely lost to his instincts. The scene with Benny had shut down any rational thoughts. 

  
Benny winced and finally submit to the King, his eyes drawing downward and he growled lowly but didn't argue.

"Oh but Gordon who harassed Castiel just gets a free pass", he complained. Gordon shook his head.

"The General and I have a mutual understanding now", Gordon snapped. Castiel was letting out soft sounds of pleasure and chirps as Dean pushed inside of him. The aching feeling seemed dull the moment Dean was reacting to him. Castiel purred louder, "breed me Alpha...show everyone who I belong to", he said between moans. Lucifer sighed. 

  
"Gordon may have harassed Castiel but he was open about it. He did not come in the disguise of a friend who used his weakest moment to show how little he thinks of him." he said lowly. 

  
"He did not disrespect the Prince by ignoring his claim either. If Dean sees fit to punish you later additionally to your suspension then you deserve it", Lucifer finished. Dean growled even louder as he picked up the pace even more and his wings arched up dominantly, brushing Cas's wings gently at the same time, showing his love for his mate at the same time as his dominance. 

  
"He shouldn't have let his mate walk around in that state. That's grounds for someone else to make a claim", he argued. Gordon growled.

   
"That's not how it is. Castiel had already been claimed and you violated that", he said angrily. Castiel purred as he gripped the sheets in his hand at Deans dominant display. His wings twitched at Dean's in a loving gesture. Castiel pushed back into Dean moving his hips as his cock was trapped between him and the bed. He made a desperate whining sound. 

  
"Dean", he said between moans.

  
"Did it ever occur to you that they might not have known? You really are ignorant. Dean only recently acquired the necessary instincts and Castiel has medically suppressed his heat his whole life." Lucifer said, fury clear in his tone, "And even if they were not in that situation, Castiel being alone is no invitation to be claimed, especially if he already has been claimed. If you continue to insist that you have done nothing wrong I will consider removing you permanently from the knights", Lucifer threatened. Benny sneered.

  
"He lead me on. Alistair is right. All a bitch angel does is lead others on and then play victim", he snarled. Gordon looked appalled and knew his behavior had been terrible but he hadn't cornered Castiel, that wasn't his way of doing things. 

  
"I think he should be moved permanently from the Knights. Castiel doesn't need someone who will turn on him in battle", Gordon suggested, disgust and shame written clearly on his face.  Lucifer sighed. 

  
"It seems thst you leave me no choice", he began, "I did give you a chance to reconsider your actions but it seems that you stand firm", He  continued before he moved and used his powers to make Benny float after him. Lucifer went on top of the balcony again and looked down at the still gathered crowd.

   
"This demon-" he started "-violated the General, King Dean's spouse. He is not regretting his actions. Let it be known that neither Dean nor I will tolerate discrimination and violation of people and the bond between spouses", Lucifer explained out to the crowd below. Dean, meanwhile, was getting close and groaned eagerly.

  
"Mate, my mate, only mine." he picked up the pace even more, an overwhelming heat rushing through him. His body was responding to Cas's heat and he was completely lost in the rush. The townsfolk looked horrified and some even called up for him to be hanged or confined as a prisoner. Benny glared at them from where he floated. Castiel cried out in pleasure his wings flapping against the bed as he writhed under Dean. He came against the sheets shaking under his mate before he began pushing back some more. Seeing the people invested in this Lucifer straightened.

   
"I want to show you that the voice of our people will be heard. I want you to vote on his punishment", he told the people. He wanted to get at least something good out of this. Letting the people know that their voice mattered was a step to establish this reign.  Only a few moments later Dean followed right after him. He shouted out his pleasure loudly. Thankfully the room was more remote and they wouldn't hear them. Not that Dean was thinking about anything but his mate.  A few of the people stepped forward.

  
 "What are the choices?" One asked. Another stepped closer.

  
 "I think he should be dropped down in rank and made to be a stable hand", another suggested. More of them nodded in agreement in that. Castiel chirped and made soft noises. He crawled across the bed, making noises and began moving pillows making a nest as he purred. Lucifer hummed in thought. 

  
"Demotion is certain. He will no longer be a knight." he paused before continuing "I do not think death is a proportional response, despite the seriousness of the crime. The choices are complete loss of status, prison or forced labour", he spoke out. Dean got up but only to bring in more pillows and blankets. His instincts were guiding him and he was too out of it to be in control of himself. He purred and nuzzled his mate happily. 

  
"Sir, we have an even amount for prison and forced labour, you should make the final vote", one townsfolkperson said stepping forward.  Castiel chirped before he pulled more blankets and pushed them together and then sniffed himself wrinkling his nose. He could still smell Benny on him.and he bounded towards the bath, looking at his mate expectantly. It surprised Lucifer that the people referred to him. Maybe they would come to respect him like they respected Dean. 

  
"I suggest two years in prison and three years of forced labour should suffice. Are you in agreement?" he asked all of them.  The look on his mate's face was clear. Dean chirped and moved after his mate. He snapped his fingers and fresh water flowed into the bath, instantly warm. Then he pulled his mate into the water with him, nuzzling him and purring.  There was murmured agreement through the people before one woman stood. 

  
"I also believe he should be stripped of his scent. That way he can't hurt anyone else. There will be other angels who come here. Their lives should not be jeopardized because of a demon who cannot control himself", she said clearly. Castiel purred, before he pushed away from Dean and went under the water, his wings getting soaked-it made his wings look smaller. Lucifer looked at the woman who had stood. He was surprised again, about the woman's knowledge and how good the idea was. Especially since they wanted to bring the angel kingdom under their rule too. Angels, demons, and humans would mingle and Lucifer would not need someone like Benny to disturb the peace. 

  
"You are wise. He will be stripped of his scent." he decided. Lucifer turned to Gordon.

"I believe you know how the process works", he said while Gordon nodded his head in agreement.  Dean dove for a moment too, wanting to make sure that only his and his mate's scent remained. When he came up again he shook out his wings. In the haze of instinct he didn't even question them; they were natural.  Gordon nodded. 

  
"I do know the process but I feel as if the Princce would like to watch it being done?" He suggested. 

  
"Unless you are telling me as my King then I will gladly do so", he said smoothly. Castiel chirped once he saw his mate and moved over to him, in a moment of clarity Castiels glazed looked turned more serious. 

  
"I'm sorry for walking when I was in heat...I haven't had one for so long I didn't remember what it felt like", he said softly looking down in shame.

  
"You are right. We will imprison him until King Dean and General Castiel are back from their break." Lucifer said. He let Benny drop.

  
 "Bring him into a cell, Gordon." He turned to the people.

   
"I will substitute for King Dean and his General while they are occupied. Rest assured that all my decisions here will be inspected by King Dean. I respect his domain. I do hope that you will accept me for the time", Lucifer explained. 

  
"Well, I had no idea about heat at all, so you've done better than me." Dean said with a chuckle. He kissed Cas's forehead.

  
"Besides, you still fought incredibly." His voice was a bit rough from not talking for a while. His wings wrapped protectively around his mate and Dean for the first time really, conciously realized that he had them. The woman nodded with a smile.

  
 "We shall wish for a wonderful union for the General and King Dean. Many healthy babies", she said.  Castiel reached up and ran his hands through Deans wings. 

  
"Beautiful", he cooed. Castiels skin flushed brightly from the fever but he was still satisfied enough for now. Lucifer was surprised again when the people seemed to have no problem with him stepping in for Dean and Castiel.

  
 "I wish for it too." he told them sincerely.

"In the last two years Dean has become like a son to me", Lucifer said proudly. Dean blushed when Cas ran his hands through Dean's feathers and called them beautiful.

  
 "I didn't think I'd suddenly grow wings." he said with a chuckle and purred happily, very glad that his mate liked his wings. The people nodded and then murmured amongst themselves.

   
"The rumors were definitely false then...but one does disturb me, The General is not just with the King for status is he?" One man stood tall and asked.

  
"I love them...my mate", he growled before he began washing his body and he tried to was his feathers and growled when he couldn't reach certain spots. He turned his blue gaze on his husband.

  
 "Can you help me wash my wings?" Castiel asked, almost shyly.

  
"Rumours?" Lucifer asked with confusion. Then he shook his head. 

  
"Oh no, not at all. Castiel was ready to give up all standing to be with Dean. They are bound beyond physical. This bond they have would not have been possible if Castiel's Motivation was just status." He cleared his throat, a bit nervous but he would proceed. 

  
 "If you have any questions, feel free to ask", he assured. 

  
"Of course." Dean said and moved to wash his mate's wings. He nuzzled in between them too and breathed in his mate's scent happily.

"Mine." he growled happily, his hands moving to grasp them.  A few more raised there hands, there were some pressing issues. A young girl stepped forward. 

  
"You said that you want to bring our kingdoms together does that mean if hypothetically one of humans or one of your demons wanted to wed, you would be alright with that?" She asked. There was some nodding from a few others at the question from young boys and girls. Castiels scent was very sweet at the moment his wings flaring happily at his mate washing them. He turned serious then. 

  
"I never want Benny near me ever again", he said firmly.  Lucifer took time for the questions. He nodded at the girl's question.

  
"Of course. There will be no barriers between humans and demons." he explained, "What I ask you is that if, hypothetically, a human wants to become a demon they come to me for it to ensure a save transition. As for your question though, marriage will be allowed between humans and demons like between two humans and two demons. We will not differentiate", he finished. Dean hummed. 

  
"Don't worry, he won't ever be near you again. I bet Lucifer already ordered his punishment and we will make sure that Benny will never be near you again." He kissed the back of Cas's neck. 

  
"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you sooner", he whispered against his mates' skin. The young girl nodded before the rest of the hands went down. The townsfolk looked hopeful before they dispersed. Gordon had Benny in a cell, had already taken his scent from him and Benny was aggressively pushing against the chains. 

  
"Good", Castiel muttered with a growl. He sighed happily before he moved towards Dean. His scent got stronger and the fever returned but Castiel just groaned. 

  
"I'm so hungry and the cramps hurt so much", he whined up at his mate childishly. It seemed like the people were satisfied and Lucifer sighed in relief. He was used to the demons and to reach people he had never met before was a greater challenge. As he went down to the cells he already saw Benny pushing against the chains. 

  
"Publicly shamed and you still think you did nothing wrong." he said seriously. 

  
"Your punishment is mild for what you did and for how unrepentend you are", he said, disgust evident in his voice.

   
"I'll let food be brought up." Dean offered with a smile, kissing his mate's neck and trying to stay same when Cas's heat scent got stronger. It wasn't easy with his mate being ready and was only waiting for him. Benny glared at him.

   
"You've stripped me of being a knight and my scent. Castiel was just a bitch in heat and Gordon would have done the same", he hissed. Gordon looked disgusted.

  
 "Regardless of how I felt about the General, I would never have cornered him and pretended to be his friend and then hurt him. I am no rapist.  Which is what I believe you had intended", he snapped back.

  
"I would like for you take me on the bed once more before they bring food in", he paused purring at the warm water, "I'm just so hot and horny I don't like it", he finished. Castiel rubbed against his mate before he was running out of the bath and towards the bedroom, his wings completely touching the ground. Lucifer was genuinely disgusted.

   
"I have serious doubt at the moment if we will ever be able to release you. Especially since we plan to bring the angelic kingdom under our rule. There will be a lot of 'bitches' when that happens and having you around them would not be a good idea." he told Benny seriously, feeling dirty for even in quotation having taken the word into his mouth.

  
 "Regardless if you will ever be free again, your scent and your Status are lost forever", Lucifer said a bit smugly. Dean sighed when Cas rubbed against him and just like that rational thoughts were gone a again. He ran after his mate with an eager growl, pinning him to the bed. While he kissed along his mate's skin he slowly pushed inside him again, setting a hard and claiming pace. 

  
"He deserved it! Why can't you see?! If Dean had truly cared about him he wouldn't have let him out like that", Benny snarled. Gordon looked stunned, feeling sick to his stomach about the way Benny talked. After he had done so much ass kissing and he was worse than himself.

  
"Pretty Alpha...strong Alpha", Castiel moaned out. He was pushing back against Dean, puffs of moans leaving as he felt the fever begin to subside a bit. The cramps in his stomach were still painful.

  
"The view that submissives who are on their own are yours to take is exactly the reason that you might never leave imprisonment." Lucifer said coldly. He was starting to realize that apparently reasoning with Benny was useless. 

  
"This mindset is beyond antiquated and dangerous to a functioning society. Remain in your mindset, Benny, but be aware that it will not bring you out of prison." With that Lucifer left.  A low growl came from Dean and he picked up the pace even more. 

  
"My mate. Mine." he said with a smirk. He bit at Cas's neck and nipped over the still clear mating mark. Benny indeed was lucky that Lucifer had stepped in or he would have been dead. No one would ever challenge his claim. Gordon made sure to secure the chains enough that Benny could reach his food and water. When he was done he decided he was going to look around the Winchester kingdom.  Castiel scratched, long red lines down between Deans wings were, knowing it was a sensitive area in general because of his own. 

  
"Dean!" He moaned, his wings down on the bed flapping lightly.  Lucifer had enough to do but when he returned to the throne room there was a demon who wished to retire from the army because he had fallen in love with a local blacksmith. Of course Lucifer granted that request. He was glad to see that even though it had only really started today their people were starting to mingle. Dean moaned loudly when Cas scratched between Dean's wings. He arched into the touch and left more bites, going at a hard and fast pace. The townsfolk in the Kingdom were talking to the demons and some were flirting some were just trying to make friends while others were trying to seek pleasure with them. Castiel tensed his wings flexing before he came with a pleasured scream, his entire body arching up into Dean. He kept moving his hips with his mates. 

  
"Dean", he cried out. A more difficult problem presented itself with humans wanting to become knights. Since King John had only allowed nobility to become knights and word had gotten around that demons no matter what standing could become knights, they were now people applying to become knights. They had the same standing as demons, after all. Lucifer told them that the General would test their skill as soon as he and King Dean were back. 

  
"Cas!" Dean called out, his vision whiting out for a moment. He moved all the way through his orgasm and then slowed, still not pulling out. Dean smiled down at his mate. The humans that wanted to be Knight decided to practice so they could impress the General. It seemed they held Dean in high regard because Dean had always been nice to them. Castiel wrapped his legs around his mate, keeping him close. He didn't feel as needy anymore and he purred loudly up at him. Castiel was pleased and he nipped at Deans chin. 

  
"I love you", he said. His eyes were clear for the moment and he rubbed against Dean to get Deans scent all over him. Lucifer was impressed by their determination and offered them his help. He might not know the newest techniques but he could give them some basics at least. It would help them if they really wanted to be knights. Also, it would test their determination because mastering the techniques was hard. Dean purred and rubbed against his mate in turn.

  
 "I love you too." he murmured, "You're my mate, my universe." He trailed his hand along Cas's back and teased gently between Cas's wings.  One young human boy was very determined no matter how many times he got knocked over he was back on his feet. He was dusty from falling and very inexperienced but he kept getting up wanting to prove himself. 

  
"I love you, I love you", he said happily. He didn't feel like the fever was coming back and he knew what that meant,  his cheeks flushed. 

  
"Dean", he mumbled. The boy seemed a bit young to join the knights in Lucifer's opinion. The determination and the show of rising talent from the young boy Was inspiring. One thing made him worry though. 

  
"Young lad, do your parents know you are trying out for the knights?"

  
"I love you infinitely." Dean murmured. When Cas's cheeks flushed though and he mumbled his name like that he tilted his head.

"Cas?" He immediately questioned, worry lacing his tone. The boy immediately dropped his eyes but he didn't want to lie. 

  
"No, sir. But it would help immensely if I became one!" He said looking Lucifer right in the eyes at this point.

  
"I don't feel the fever coming back if it doesn't come back in the next hour or so....", he trailed off uncomfortably.

  
 "It means uhm...well", he couldn't get the words out. Then another thought occurred to him. What if Dean wasn't ready for a child just yet? His wings began to cover his body in an uncomfortable way.  Lucifer sighed.

   
"You want to help your parents, am I right? Do you not think they would worry about you?" Of course, it made sense. Knights earned a lot of money. Lucifer wanted to help the boy. 

  
"You can continue this training but I want you to tell your parents that there is a spot reserved for you in the royal academy when you go home." It was prestigious, only for people who wanted to work for the royal family itself. This boy was talented and with the right guidance would make a formidable knight.  Dean looked at Cas for a moment, nut understanding his mate's behaviour. If it wouldn't come back in the next hour or so... Suddenly it hit Dean and a beaming smile came onto his face. 

  
"Does that mean we'll have a child?" he asked, excitement in his tone.  The boy immediately perked, his eyes shining brightly. 

  
"T-thank you sir!" He said happily before he was brought back into training with the others he had a beaming smile on his face the entire time. He would be doing something he liked and helping his family now. He would also make his King, Lucifer and the General proud. He had the chance now.  Castiels wings fluttered nervously as he nodded.

   
"Yes the only things that stop a heat is a pregnancy or their mate dies", he said. Castiel looked away shyly. Seeing the boy so happy made Lucifer smile. For all the talk in the angel kingdom about Lucifer's hardened heart he had quite a few soft spots. For example for this little boy with lots of untapped talent. He hoped the boy would remember his words and tell his parents. 

  
"Since I'm very much alive that can only mean that you might just be pregnant." Dean said and pulled Cas into a deep kiss.

  
"We'll have a little prince or princess. How long does the pregnancy take? I want to officially marry you before our child arrives", he said happily, brushing his wings against his mates'. The young boy was very good at defensive techniques but he could use some work on attacking. He left his side's very open and easy for attack. Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes.

  
 "I...I am not sure actually. They never taught  submissives about their bodies. Only that we are meant for an Alpha to use as they want", he said. Castiels wings fluttered happily. 

  
"I want a boy", he said quietly, looking at his mate. Lucifer decided to tutor the boy for the day. 

  
"Never leave a side open." He gently hit the boy's left side with a wooden sword. "You have an amazing talent for defensive techniques but do not let that glue you to the ground. Remain light on your feet. Continue moving", he instructed. Dean was disgusted by what the angel kingdom had done. 

  
"Then we should marry soon." he said, "And I bet Lucifer knows. I honestly like both equally, a boy as much as a girl." He kissed Cas's forehead. 

  
"I'm so happy", he said assuring his mate that was genuinely happy about this. The boy nodded, wincing slightly as he was hit with the wooden sword but he didn't complain. A real sword would potentially kill him. He crouched, began weaving so he could keep his eyes on his enemies.

   
"If we have a son...can I name him? I know the Alpha usually does but I have a name that I would like and I would like your permission to name him if given the chance", he murmured. Castiel hummed and snuggled closer, his wings spreading to mix with Deans.

  
"Already a lot better." Lucifer said with a proud smile. He continued to train with the boy until the sun started to set.

  
 "Would you like me to accompany you and support you in telling your parents?" he offered with a reassuring smile. 

  
"Cas, I'm not raised in the angel kingdom. I want us to choose the name together." Dean said with a smile. He rubbed his wings against Cas's affectionately.

  
"Alright. And if it's a girl I'll suggest a name", Dean said as he kissed Cas softly. 

  
"Are you already thinking of a name?" He wondered as he continued to touch his mate with gentle touches. The boy shifted slightly looking at the ground again.

  
 "I have two dads...is that going to make you change your mind?" He asked quietly not wanting the others to hear him. It had been a bad thing to be gay in the Winchester Kingdom when John had ruled. Castiel nodded. 

  
"I keep forgetting that you weren't brought up that way. I'm sorry it is what I had become use to. I would like to name him Samandriel....I was very fond of him. Not in an intimate way of course", he explained quickly. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and shook his head. 

  
"King Dean and his General will be parents. They very much love each other. No one will judge you or your fathers from now on", he promised.  On the contrary, it was Lucifer who was nervous now. Either this boy was adopted or one of the parents was a submissive angel, which meant the Angel Kingdom would have told him all the lies about Lucifer that they liked to spread.

   
"I will come with you", Lucifer decided. Dean smiled.

   
"I like it. If it's a boy we'll name him Samandriel." he agreed with Cas, "Samandriel was a brave soldier, eager to serve and loyal to the core", Dean finished with a thoughtful look on his face. The boy nodded nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

  
"Yes sir", he agreed. He gathered his pack of things he had and motioned for Lucifer to follow him. He feared he would get into trouble still his fathers' will have been worried. 

  
"Sir, my father...one of them is my mother as well", he said confirming what Lucifer thought about submissive angels. 

  
"But you can't let anyone from the Angel Kingdom know...He was rescued by my father from a brothel that they sold him to. He's very kind", he tried to explain.

  
"I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I would also like Alistair to be punished for killing Samandriel", he murmured his wings fluttered happily that Dean agreed on the name and he began to purr deeply.

  
"I will never tell anyone from the Angel Kingdom, I promise." Lucifer was now more nervous about not being welcomed in that house. He had promised this boy that he would go with him though. Like he had promised he followed the boy. Were his dads two angels? An angel and a human? Lucifer thought about it as he knocked on the door of the house. 

  
"Of course. That's for sure. Alistair won't get away with it." Dean promised his mate. He purred too and nuzzled his mate's neck affectionately. 

  
"Adam!" A submissive angel answered the door worry clear on the young face. He pulled his son into his arms his wings were super soft and delicate he was definitely more submissive looking than Castiel. Clearly he had been abused and hurt though, scars and faded burn marks littered his skin. He noticed Lucifer then and then his eyes rounded slightly with fear. 

  
"Honey!" He called. An older, Alpha Angel walked up and his wings spread defensively as he looked at Lucifer.

  
 "I'm sorry, whatever my son has done please don't take it out on him", the submissive started.

   
"Ma, Lucifer is here to speak with you. He won t hurt you", he explained. The sub hesitated and then stepped back to allow Lucifer inside. He knew his mate wouldn't let Lucifer do anything to him. The other Alpha kept between his mate and Lucifer still. They were mostly in shock. 

  
"I went to the Kingdom today, there was a battle but Lucifer wants to join the humans and the Demons. They aren't here to hurt us", he continued explaining. Bartholomew, the Alpha Angel nodded slowly. 

  
 "I heard the battle...I didn't know you had snuck out", he said a bit disapprovingly, while giving his son a stern look. His son bowed his head only slightly. Castiel purred louder as he snuggled against his mate, leaning his head back to expose more of his neck.

   
"You will make a great King...if I end up being pregnant I will not be able to fight with you against the Angel Kingdom", he murmured. He hated that. He loved battle but he wouldn't put his child in harms way. Lucifer took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for a very hostile response. After all, he had been raised by the very same royal family that had Stück submissives into brothels. He nodded, bowing his head slightly at the Submissive and his Alpha mate in respect. Lucifer had been invited into their house, after all. 

  
"I am sorry to disturb you but people today were trying out for the knights. Your son snuck in by pretending to be sixteen. He does have incredible potential and I would like him to attend the royal academy. Free of cost, of course." Lucifer explained slowly, picking his words gently. Dean smiled gently. 

  
"I'll miss you during the battle but I understand that our child's safety is more important." he said softly and nipped more along Cas's neck. His parents looked at their son in shock before the submissive stepped forward. 

  
"What do you want from him?" He hissed, his wings spreading defensively. He may have been a sub but he would protect his son at the very cost of his life. The Alpha stepped forward and touched his mates arm soothingly, realising that Lucifer wasn't acting hostile towards his mate. 

  
"You said he has potential?" Bartholomew asked kindly, his wings were down, relaxed as he looked at Lucifer. Castiel nodded. 

  
"More importantly I will protect our child", he said determinedly. Castiel rubbed up against his mate.

"I don't feel the heat but I would like you to make love to me right now, anyway", he murmured.

  
"Please do not think that I want to exploit your son. It is merely an offer." Lucifer tried to reassure the submissive. 

  
"I am not at all like my family", he began. He just felt the need to say that. Then he turned to the Alpha and nodded.

   
"Yes, he has incredible potential, especially for his young age. I will not force you to send him to the royal academy, but if you decide to let him attend we will make sure that he has everything he needs", Lucifer continued to explain his offer. He knew that this family would be good and he wanted to help. 

  
"That sounds good." Dean said softly and started moving again, this time slow and deep. He placed kisses all over Cas's body, wanting to take his time with his mate.  The sub turned to look at his son, cupping his face. 

  
"Is this what you want?" He asked softly. Adam nodded eagerly. "Please mama", he pleaded, his eyes widening happily. The sub turned to Lucifer, his wings lowered in a more friendly gesture. 

  
"I will allow him to attend. I remember your story, you left very early on but your family is terrible. They are cruel to Submissives there", he said apologetically. Castiel let out a soft chitter sound and wrapped his legs around Deans loosely as soft moans left his lips exposing his neck more. 

  
"You feel so good inside me", he murmured. Lucifer smiled a bit when the sub allowed his son to attend. Adam had a lot of potential and as an angel he would have several advantages too. 

  
"I heard about the terrible deeds of my family. I plan to end their horrific reign", Lucifer said, understanding in his tone. Of course they would be careful if another angel with unclear intentions visited. 

  
"I want to thank you for inviting me into your home." He watched the little boy with a fond smile.

   
"I didn't recognize Adam as an angel at first. His wings haven't come in yet, it seems", he began, wanting to start an innocent conversation. Dean sighed contently. He chittered back and continued leaving kisses and bites all over Cas's neck. He picked up the pace a bit but kept it loving, wanting to show his mate how much he loved him.  The sub smiled sadly before turning Adam around and lifted the boys shirt, showing burned skin over what had been the beginnings of wings. 

  
"They cauterized his wings...Your "brother"", he explained showing quotations. Adam twitched angrily before turning on Lucifer, a fire in his eyes. 

  
"I'm still an Angel even without wings and I won't let anyone tell me differently", he hissed defiantly an angry gleam in his eyes. Bartholomew made a soothing sound. 

  
"No one is denying that son, and you will have your revenge on them", he assured the young boy. Castiel arched up into his mate, his pupils moved similarly like a cats as he lost himself to the sensation. He ran his hands down the middle of Deans wings before burying his hands in them.When he saw the damage done to the poor boy Lucifer visibly paled. His anger and disgust at his brother increased tenfold. 

  
"Of course you're still an angel. You always will be." he told Adam sincerely,  "It's who you are. Not having wings won't change that. And your father is right. You will have your revenge". He spread one of his wings, usually he kept them nearly folded. They were burned, had scars, feathers were missing from the fight. Bones showed through on several spots.

  
 "We are all angels, Adam, no matter what scars we have", Lucifer said firmly.

  
"You're amazing. You feel amazing. I love you." Dean murmured and kissed along Cas's spine. Adam looked at Lucifers wings in awe, mesmerized almost by the scars and damage. 

  
"You still have yours. I never got a chance", he said bitterly as he pulled his shirt back on scowling.

  
 "My name is Inias and this is my mate, Bartholomew", the sub introduced finally, feeling comfortable in his home with Lucifer. Inias visibly relaxed, if his mate felt safe then they were. Castiel flattened his wings before he whimpered softly at Deans words. 

  
"I love you too...mark me", he whispered. Castiel felt a swelling og emotion feeling all the love and adoration he felt for his mate. Lucifer smiled softly.   
"But not one angel, except maybe your wonderful parents and the General, would call my wings that." he explained gently. Suddenly something hit him. He looked at Adam. 

  
"Would you bring me something to drink?" he asked the boy because he wanted to talk to the parents first. 

  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said with another respectful nod to the parents. As soon as Adam was out of the room Lucifer spoke again.

  
 "If your son would want his wings back there is an option. Falling. I'm not telling it to him because he would jump at the opportunity like kids do. I know you might not want it for him, which is why I sent Adam out of the room for the moment." No Angel socialized in the angelic kingdom would accept a fallen son. Lucifer knew that all too well. He had lost all his friends when he had decided to cut himself off for good. Dean tried to let Cas feel how much he loved him through the bond. He changed the angle to Cas's prostate and at the same time bit down over the mating bite, as if to remind Cas that he was claimed. Bartholomew and Inias shared a look and it seemed a long time before Bartholomew spoke.

"We do not hold the same values your father did. I will speak with Adam tonight about it and let him decide. If he chooses to fall, we will support him one hundred percent. He is our son and we wish for him to be happy", Bartholomew said. Inias nodded in agreement before he purred quietly. Adam returned to the room carrying a tray with a few different drinks on them. 

  
"I...didnt know what you liked", he stammered. As Castiel came, his vision whited for a moment and he made a loud sound of pleasure. The bite to his mark made him feel very loved and like he belonged. 

  
"Dean", he chirped softly, purring loudly in his chest.

  
"It is heart warming to see such caring parents." Lucifer said, knowing that they would be aware what he meant. The Angelic Kingdom didn't really encourage a parent and child bond. Lucifer smiled at Adam. He took a simple one.

   
"Thank you very much, Adam." he said gently. He sipped from it. 

  
"I want to thank all of you for your hospitality", Lucifer thanked. Just like that Dean was coming too, groaning loudly. He purred as he cuddled up with Cas.

   
"We should take another bath later",he suggested with a grin. Adam beamed happily before setting the rest down. Bartholomew nodded and folded his wings behind his back.

"You are welcome any time, Lucifer. I am sorry for Inias' hostility earlier", he apologised. Inias ruffled Adam's hair and Adam scowled good naturedly. 

  
"But I can really go?"he asked looking to Lucifer about the school. Castiel snuggled up to his mate. 

  
"Hmmm you just want to see my body naked and wet", he teased before he rolled onto his side to face Dean. His hand went to his belly hopefully.  Lucifer shook his head.

  
 "You have a mate and a son to protect. There is no need to apologize." he told him. Adam's question made him chuckle. 

  
"Yes, I keep my word. You will attend the royal academy." By the attitude of the boy Lucifer had no doubt that he would be able to stand up to All those noble boys and if not Lucifer would make sure that those boy from nobility learned a lesson.

  
 "Come to me tomorrow to pick up your uniform and equipment. We are lucky that a new schoolyear is about to begin. Perfect for you to enroll", he said, his voice sounding more like business as usual.

  
"Well, yeah, that too." Dean admitted easily. He grinned at Cas and pecked his lips. 

  
"I want a little son so we can call him Samandriel." he said softly and rested his hand gently on Cas's belly, next to Cas's, "our little prince".   
Adam nodded eagerly. 

  
"I won't be late, promise!" He said happily before looking at his parents with a wide smile. Bartholomew sighed in relief, his wings tucking behind his back neatly. Inias made a soft sound in his throat signaling his son to follow him to speak with him. Castiel chirped at him before purring gently at him.

   
"But I also want to train still", he said. Castiel counted down the minutes before looking at Dean.

   
"I don't feel it coming back", he mumbled.

  
"Good boy." Lucifer slowly stood and looked at Bartholomew, letting Inias talk with his son in peace. 

  
"I want to thank you for giving me a chance. I heard everything they spread about me. I am looking forward to seeing your son in our academy. Have a good night." He held his hand out to Bartholomew. It was an incredible thing to meet angels without judgment for him.  Dean chuckled. 

  
"As if I'd ever make you stop training." he said with a grin. He smiled widely when Cas said that he didn't feel it coming back.

"We're going to have a child. I'm so excited." He nuzzled his mate with a soft coo. Bartholomew shook Lucifers hand it being significantly smaller and softer because of his status. 

  
"I am almost positive Adam is a submissive...But he is fierce and strong", he said softly . Inias was suddenly hugged within an inch of his life as Adam let out a happy shriek. He was suddenly in Lucifer's space.

  
"I can really get my wings back if I fall? But dad says I have to wait a year and have a high g.p.a", he rambled.

  
"I hope we have a Prince but a princess would be just as much a blessing", he murmured. Castiel curled up tightly to his mate.

  
 "I realise now that all the symptoms of my heat were there", he said almost as if he were ashamed. Lucifer smiled. 

  
"I would never doubt the strength and ferocity of a submissive." he said. He had no idea what they had done to Bartholomew while they cauterized Adam's wings and he wouldn't ask but it must have been incredibly strong. Submissives showed their strength when it came to protecting their children. Only a suicidal angel, or several dozen soldiers, would try and take the child from a submissive. Lucifer's thoughts were interrupted by a shriek.

  
 "Yes, you can. For that you have to be strong though, so a year of training sounds good. Of course your academic grades should not suffer. In a year, if you still want and your grades are high then you can fall." He was glad to see Adam so happy. 

  
"Who knows, maybe we'll have twins." Dean said with a grin. 

  
"But I've heard twins are extremely rare with angels, even more rare than with humans." He wrapped his arms around Cas. 

  
"You never really had a heat before, am I right?" Dean spoke gently, he never wanted to upset his mate knowing the type of Angels he had grown up around.   
Adam nodded, his eyes bright before they saddened as they looked at his papa; he alternated between papa and momma for his submissive father. 

  
"My papa tried very hard and fought until he couldn't", he said quietly. Adam kept nodding. "I'll train extra hard and study!" He replied excitedly, that fire returning to his eyes. Castiel turned to look at his mate.

  
"I had one...once. I was fifteen so it was a long time ago but I never allowed anyone to bed me during it. I had other lovers before you but that was also a very long time ago. And I never looked for anyone after meeting you", he answered.

  
 "You have a reason for asking?" He questioned curiously. 

  
"Your papa is incredibly brave, Adam. He did his very best to protect you." Lucifer said sincerely. "The angelic nobility just never plays fair. They would use a hundred soldiers against one angel if they can", He smiled at Adam's enthusiasm, "very good. I am sure you will be an excellent student", Lucifer nodded. 

  
"Just curious. I mean, you know that I had my experiments before you arrived in the kingdom." Dean said and then chuckled. 

  
"I remember it clearly, you know. I was training and then suddenly you came in, wings spread proudly and critiquing my stance", he began his eyes distancing a bit as he remembered. Adam nodded, he was standing in front if his papa protectively. 

  
"I must go wash and take an early night. I'll be back early tomorrow morning. Goodnight", he said bowing his head gently before walking off. Bartholomew waited until Adam was out or the room. 

  
"They have a new drug. Please make General Castiel aware of it. It heightens a heat so badly that you can't fight back or defend yourself or anyone. It also excites the Alpha further", he said looking down shamefully. Inias pulled his mate close, wrapping his wings around him before looking at Lucifer. 

  
"Please excuse us for the rest of the night. My mate is exhausted", he said politely. Castiel quirked an eyebrow.

  
"Well it was a terrible stance my love. I was so overcome with feelings that when I saw you you made me keep my eyes down", he started, "and then you tried to fight", he finished with a laugh. Lucifer was frozen at Bartholomew's words and this time he had to swallow back the breakfast that wanted to rise again in this moment. 

  
"Of course I will." he said with a serious nod.

"Might I ask you, not tonight of course, if we could have a small sample of your blood. I hope to find traces of this drug in it and analyse it. Whenever you can and if you would be willing. Do not feel pressured and please do not be ashamed. They should be ashamed of what they did to you." Lucifer bowed politely to both of them. Dean chuckled.

  
 "I think it was your dry tone. No hello, no introduction, just 'your stance is terrible'. Of course I had to fight for my honour. I mean, you still beat me, but it was a pretty hard fight. We had an audience. And then you pinned me and I looked up at you and I swear it was like a lighting struck", he answered. Bartholomew nodded and then looked at his mate. Inias picked him up and began to walk to their room. 

  
"Come back tomorrow and i will have the vial of what you need", Inias called over his shoulder as Bartholomew began purring. Castiel shrugged.

   
"You put up a decent fight but I'm pretty sure I got hard from your eyes meeting mine and that's why I stepped back. If I recall, didn't you follow me back to my chambers and then we argued and I believe you took me there against the wall of my room", he said.

  
"Thank you." Lucifer said and left, closing the door behind himself. He was shaking with rage at his family. His steps were confident as always but if anyone who knew Lucifer closely saw him walk they would see the rush in his steps, hurrying back to the castle where he lost the contents of his stomach. They would pay. They would pay for every single angel they hurt. Tenfold. He couldn't even think about sleep. Instead he sat down in the library and studied all they had on herbology and toxins. Maybe he would find something. 

  
"Yes." Dean said with a chuckle, "I tried to defend myself because I felt like you were making fun of me. And then I got lost in your eyes and... Well... That was the best night of my whole life", he finished with a shrug of his shoulder.  Castiel laughed. 

  
"It was so hard to keep stoic during training the next day. Most of your warriors had worse names for me than Gordon", he explained spreading his wings out on the bed. Dean laughed too. 

  
"I was trying so hard not to let anything show." he said. "Well, the names quickly stopped after you beat them down one handed. That was the most awesome scene ever. You're a badass, you know that?" Dean said with a laugh. Castiel chirped at him.

  
"I didn't want to be a submissive. For years I hid who I was so I wasn't treated poorly or sold. But it bruised their egos more when they realised I was just a "bitch", he said with a slightly bitter laugh.

  
"It must have been hard to deal with. We'll make sure that people will eventually stop treating submissives like that." Dean said softly. He moved and picked Cas up with him.

"Let's take a bath. It's getting late", he said smoothly.


	11. Tear Down This Brothel

Castiel curled around his mate, purring loudly as he fluttered his wings.

  
"I like taking baths with you", he murmured. Castiel wasn't very light but Dean was stronger as a Demon and he liked it.

   
"I'll only ever be submissive to you", he whispered against his mates neck. Dean grinned. 

  
"I like taking baths with you too." he said softly.

"I'll only ever be your Alpha. You're mine and I'm yours." He gently let Cas down into the water and followed, washing him gently. Outside he heard something like pacing. Maybe Lucifer needed help with something. Dean decided to focus on his mate for now. Castiel heard it as well and looked at Dean. 

  
"Can you go see if something is wrong? He's my family too and I worry", he asked of his mate. 

  
"I will still be in here when you return. I like the hot water", he promised. Castiel lowered himself further into the tub.

  
"Alright, I'll ask him." Dean kissed Cas and walked outside, quickly dressing himself in some light clothes. He went out and met Lucifer talking with him and the more they talked the more Dean's mood dropped. 

  
"Let me help you analyse the blood." he said. Lucifer nodded.

  
 "But we need to keep Castiel away from it", Lucifer said. Dean could only agree. Lucifer grit his teeth.

  
 "I want to attack tomorrow." he said. Dean sighed.

  
 "I want them gone as soon as possible too but Benny is out, Alistair won't fight in the army anymore.... We're down some men." he reasoned. Lucifer grimaced. Dean was right.

  
 "We have several people wanting to be knights", he argued. 

  
"They aren't trained, dad. You don't know how long it will take to have normal people ready to fight angels..." Dean hadn't even noticed that he had just called Lucifer 'dad'. He saw Lucifer's anger and desperation to free those angels. Dean sighed. 

  
"I'll talk to Cas. We'll see how fast he can prepare them." Lucifer hesitated but nodded and Dean went back inside the room. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at Cas.

"It's bad." he began and then told Cas the whole story of the new drug and what was happening inside the walls of the Angelic Kingdom.  
Castiels eyes hardened as he listened the soft blue turning dark with anger, while Dean joined him in the bath. He let Dean finish washing him and then he washed his mate but he was seething with rage. Once Castiel finished cleaning his mate he was out of the tub getting them towels.

   
"I'll need to see which Knights we have and don't forget the humans that surrendered during our battle. They will be able to fight as well. I will need two days and then we will attack at night when they are not expecting it. I will not lead. I cannot. But I will help fight", he said as he knelt down and began frying Deans legs off his wings folded neatly behind his back. Dean nodded solemnly. He knew that this was sensitive for Cas. It was using biology to bring down submissives. Additionally to the rest. And cauterizing a young angel's wings. They would pay. 

  
"I'll help Lucifer with the blood sample. And Lucifer will lead. We will fight side by side. I'll have your back and you're going to have mine. We'll fight and protect our unborn child. We can do it together." Dean dried Cas off in turn. He touched his own wings for the very first time. Castiel scowled angrily, his scent smelled like burnt caramel at the rage he was feeling. He began pacing before he got dressed in his battle clothes. 

  
"No. I want to evaluate them now", he said adjusting his wings before he waited at the door for his mate.

   
"Will you come with me?' He asked. Castiel was seething and he was going to make his family pay. He knew exactly what they did to that submissive since he had no control. They probably had made his Alpha watch because they got off on that sort of thing. 

  
"I will always have your back", he promised his voice was no more than a growl.

  
"Of course." Dean said. He felt and smelled his mate's rsge and he shared the feeling. They deserved to be eradicated. Nothing less.

   
"And I will have yours and together we'll rip them apart." he growled in agreement. Their reign had lasted far too long already. Treating submissives like that. Dean was by Cas' side as they walked out. Lucifer was sitting outside on a wall with a book, looking at Castiel with grim understanding. 

  
"They are awaiting evaluation", he told Castiel, knowing that his 'little brother' would want to evaluate them right away. Castiel practically radiated ferocity and power as he walked to the room that held the troops. His wings were up, proud as he surveyed them. 

  
"How many of you can fight immediately?" He hissed from clenched teeth. Among them, some humans even raised their hands, Gordon was one of them.   
"When do we attack?" He asked. Castiel turned his eyes on him.

  
 "You helped cover my back in battle, you will be covering Lucifers. Do not let any harm come to him", he demanded of Gordon. Gordon nodded and inclined his head to him. Castiel started walking between the troops and picking out the ones who were ready to go now. He still had more than half an army and if Lucifer was leading and Castiel was fighting he knew they could take down Michael. Tonight. Castiel walked to Lucifer his eyes were dark, fierce. 

  
"I wish to attack tonight. Are you able?"he asked. He would make sure his brother was fit to or else he wouldn't jeopardize his troops no matter how angry . Dean and Lucifer watched as Cas organized the troops. 

  
"I am able and ready, brother." Lucifer replied to Castiel. Dean looked at his mate and though the situation was grim he couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous Cas was in that ferocious stance. Dark, deadly, beautiful. He had to straighten his back to stop his wings from reacting and posing to show his appreciation. Now was not the time. Dean knew this battle would be harder than the last. Even with the moment of surprise the Angelic Kingdom had a capable army. Lucifer turned to their men. 

  
"The angelic kingdom commits crimes against their own people. Tonight they fall! Do not take prisoners until they really surrender. Troops are taught to fight until death. Kill them." Lucifer said and as harsh as it sounded, an angelic soldier would only bring problems if they didn't surrender.  Castiels wings were puffed out of anger, his stance was aggressive nothing defensive about him. As he turned to his mate he couldn't help but be a bit awestruck at his mate and brother. 

  
"I have asked Gordon to watch your back. He is a formidable soldier and he has accepted", he informed Lucifer looking at his mate. 

  
"Get the hellhorses or send someone to do it. I do not have any patience at the moment", he spoke. Castiel paused before his voice boomed over the troops.

  
 "We should put our battle gear on. And do so quickly. Troops, I need you to get ready as well!" He demanded. 

  
"You heard him. Get ready!" Dean and Lucifer said at the same time. They both did the same. A stable boy, human and kind of afraid of these animals, brought out the hellhorses. Dean took Impala's reigns and moved onto the saddle, weapons and shield ready. Then he explained quickly to Gordon how to ride a hellhorse. He was kind of surprised that the demon was listening but he was sure that demons could change too. Lucifer was in front, waiting for everyone to be ready. Some of the human troops looked nervous but we're more than willing. Castiel climbed up into his saddle, Belle tossing her head and stomping the ground impatiently. He rode up behind Lucifer and as they headed towards the Angelic Kingdom Castiel kept his voice lowered.

  
 "Brother, I have questions. How long do submissives remain pregnant?"he asked his face flushing in embarrassment considering he had just gathered an army with a ferocity that had shocked himself. Gordon was behind Dean making sure everyone stayed in line and keeping an eye out for everything else. Lucifer looked at Castiel, ready to ask why his brother wanted that information but then he already smelled it and breathed a sigh of relief. The toxin shouldn't be able to work on Castiel if he was pregnant because submissives are unable to go into heat during pregnancy.

  
 "Around six months, I think. I have never had a submissive but that is what I learned. It could be more in a normal state because I am quite sure that they used something to speed up pregnancies and breed more soldiers." The words alone felt disgusting in his mouth and his hold on the reigns tightened. He wanted to wipe them all out.  Castiel swallowed, his eyes widening in surprise but it also fueled his anger. He was still giving off that burned caramel scent and he growled under his breath. 

  
"I wish to get rid of the brothels as well", he said looking down at the reigns too. He sighed, frustration pouring off of him in waves.

  
"We will." Lucifer promised. He was determined too, anger at his family strong. They would bring them down. He looked at one of the knights that would remain here because of an injury. 

  
"If we are not back by tomorrow morning there will be a boy coming here. Give him everything he needs to start in the royal academy and tell him I am sorry that I could not make it in time", he ordered. The Knight nodded and gave a bow. 

  
"Yes sir!" He said. Castiel smiled at Lucifer knowingly. 

  
"Got a bit of a soft spot for him?"he said to him. Belle tossed her head as they left the gates, excited for the battle that she knew was going to happen.  Meanwhile in the Angelic Kingdom Michael was sleeping like a baby in his chambers while some soldiers milled about, some were at the bars getting drunk while the rest were at the brothels. There were only about five, but that was one too many. Michael had made a law after Castiel left that any submissive that wasn't mated had to pay their dues in a brothel.  Lucifer blushed just lightly but sighed. 

  
"I cannot deny that I do. He should get the chance they denied him." he said and sped up to lead while Dean took Cas's side so they could fight together. Gordon closed up to Lucifer. Dean looked at Cas.

   
"Beneath that hard exterior Lucifer is kind of a softie, isn't he?" he said to Cas with a smile. Their army moved, ready to take over. Dean had his hand at his sword as soon as they reached the capital of the angelic kingdom. It was time. Castiel had chuckled but it was soft as the ride through the capital. A few soldiers saw them and then ran at them their wings spread defensively. Castiel immediately leapt down from his horse and their swords met each others. Castiels wings were aggressive once more and he quickly beheaded the one as more soldiers began to come. It soon reaches the castle that they were under attack. Dean jumped off too and started to fight. He was still finding his balance with his wings and when he used his wing to protect himself against a soldier he realized his feathers didn't only look like they were sharp. They were. He smirked and by the time they reached the inner capital blood was dripping from his wings. Castiel had blood all over his face and wings, but he was still furious at what his family had done. He looked almost gleeful when he saw Michael rushing down towards Lucifer.

   
"Brother", Michael called, "let us talk about this. There is no need for violence ", he spoke while angels and demons still fought each other. Castiel dove when he saw an angel heading for Dean and though the sword was knocked from his hand Castiel was very good at hand to hand combat as well. He was nearly soaked in blood after he was finished with the other angel that had dared attack his mate.  
"You want to talk... You want to _talk_? After casting me out, after mutilating my wings, after putting submissives into brothels, after using toxins on them, mutilating young ones... After all that you want to _talk it out_?" Lucifer spat as he drew his sword and attacked. Dean quickly grabbed Cas's sword and gave it back to him once he was done with the angel. He smiled gratefully at his mate and then they were fighting again, protecting each other. Dean now knew how to use his wings and he loved that his feathers were really sharp and hard. Knives. Michael reached for his sword to block Lucifer's attack. 

  
"You were going to leave. Submissives are just breeders that need to learn their place!" He insisted as he fought back trying to justify everything he had done. Castiel gave a grateful chirp to his mate before he was fighting side by side. Pretty soon, there looked to be more dead angels than live ones and the ones that were alive we're dropping their weapons. They would become prisoners because the Angels couldn't be trusted. Castiel wanted to watch Michael get ripped apart by Lucifer. Lucifer glared at Michael. 

  
"You will never learn." he said and their blades clashed again.

  
 "You will never see beyond what you were taught." He got a hit to his shoulder but he moved on, hitting Michael in turn. Blood splattered across the ground. They gave each other nothing. Lucifer had Michael on the ground when suddenly one of the angels that had surrendered charged and hit Lucifer's wing, cutting the outer part of it off. Lucifer shouted in pain while Dean roared with anger and charged at the angel, fighting him. The moment Lucifer shouted in pain, Castiel spoke to Gordon. 

  
"Kill them", he said nodding at the surrendered angels. Two of them fell to their knees begging for Castiel to give them a chance but he wouldn't. Gordon with the help of two others killed the remaining alpha angel soldiers. Castiel approached Lucifer, a quiet whine leaving him at his brother being hurt. Michael was still on the ground, blood covering him as he looked up at Castiel in surprise. 

  
"Castiel? You're alive? And you're helping him?"he hissed. Castiel snarled and showed his teeth at his brother. At least Michael had the decency to flinch. He handed Lucifer his sword indicating he could use it if he wanted to.

   
"I want to see the light leave his eyes as you kill him", Castiel said venomously. Dean killed the angel quickly, but definitely not painlessly. He made sure that he screamed. Part of Lucifer's wing was missing now and would never grow back. Lucifer took Castiel's sword. 

  
"Castiel is my brother. In arms, in bond. More than the angels of this kingdom could ever say about each other. Something you will never know. Goodbye." With that he struck down, right through Michael's chest. Castiel didn't flinch as Michael's scream was cut short. His wings were proud and he turned towards the Angelic townsfolk. They stepped back in fear before kneeling. Castiel shook his head. He didn't want to be in charge. They turned their eyes on Lucifer. Castiel looked at Lucifers wing with a deep sadness.

  
 "I am sorry, brother", he murmured. Castiel looked at the beta Angels who knelt down. 

  
"Help Lucifer take down the brothels. Effective immediately", he demanded. They nodded and stood starting with the first one. Lucifer sighed.   
"They were already ruined." he said and then quietly.

  
 "I haven't been able to fly since the first fight with Michael. I can't. I have made my peace with that." He smiled a bit at his brother and then went to take down brothels. Dean had heard what Lucifer said and sighed sadly, kissing Cas's cheek.

   
"Come on, let's take down the two brothels in the east", Dean said quietly. Castiel shook his feathers out, hating what Michael had done to Lucifer and his wings. Castiel followed his mate towards the East end. Once soldier was walking out holding his face angrily as it was scratched and bleeding. 

  
"Dumb bitch attacked me. I was just trying to help", he hissed. Another soldier came out frowning as he looked at Lucifer. 

  
"There is one submissive angel left in there but he keeps attacking everyone that tries to help", he informed him. Jack was a young submissive angel with round blue eyes, tousled blonde hair and pure white wings. There were no other colors mixed in. He was barely nearing a hundred which is like a young adult. He was growling as the soldiers kept backing him into a corner and he had scratched two of them as well.

  
"Let me see." Lucifer said and walked inside. He saw the soldiers backing the submissive into a corner and nearly banged his head against the wooden pillar in frustration. 

  
"You can go. I will take care of this one." He send them out and sat down on the ground on the other side of the room, leaving the door on the side between them so the submissive knew he had a chance to flee.

  
 "My name is Lucifer." he said calmly but not at all patronizing, talking just like he talked with anyone else. 

  
"We are closing up the brothels. You will be able to go home", he spoke softly, explaining what was happening. Jack growled lowly in his throat, his blue eyes distrusting. 

  
"I suppose you want to be my friend . They wanted to be my friend too. What do you want?"he demanded. He was definitely bossy but also very confused, hurt. 

  
"I have no home to go to. And no one wants a used submissive", he said bitterly, his wings were still puffed out to make himself look bigger and more aggressive even though he was no match for Lucifer. When Castiel entered the first brothel on the east side he felt his stomach turn at the scent of all the heats and sex, nearly vomiting. He got most of the subs out because he was one himself and the scent of relief started pouring off the others. A few gave Dean odd looks but they also felt safe next to him, because he was mated to Castiel-they felt no threat either. 

  
"Dean", Castiel called finding an even younger submissive who looked all of sixteen and he was strung out on that new drug. He kept whimpering as if in pain and curled up his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Lucifer shook his head. 

  
"We do not have to be friends and I do not want anything from you. I was cast out because I never approved of what my family did." he said, tone still calm. His wings were still pressed to his back, partly to make clear that he wouldn't threaten the young submissive and partly because of the even worse state his wings were in. 

  
"That is untrue. There are a lot of people who do not care. They just wanted you to believe that. If you go out you will find someone. You will be able to do whatever you want. I swear to you, their reign is over", he pushed some dirt into a pile and then flattened it before glancing at the young submissive.  Dean helped Cas with the submissives. As a mated Alpha he had a way easier time with the heat scents as the unmated ones had and though some were a bit hesitant the fact that he was a demon and not an angel probably helped him get quite a few of them out. He had seen many things but when he saw that kid writhing on the floor he felt bile rise up. The scent was even worse. It was a heat scent but mixed with such strong distress that it made Dean want to run out and scrub his nose from the inside. It was burned into his memory. He looked at the table near them and grit his teeth, showing two vials. 

  
"They gave him a double dose." he said with disgust in his tone. With the strength of the drug he wasn't sure if they could save the submissive.  Jack eyed the Alpha Angel warily. He wondered if he could just sneak by and if Lucifer would let him. He was a rather attractive Angel but Jack knew better, Alpha angels were abusive and they were not equals. His wings relaxed but before he could move a soldier was rushing in. 

  
"Sir, all the brothels have been torn down", he said startling the young submissive who hissed and backed himself back into the corner. He was once again growling lowly in his throat.

  
 "Torn down?"he mumbled mostly to himself. Castiel whined before he knelt down and brought the young submissive into his arms. He cooed to him and he knew by the sudden change in his scent that he wasn't going to make it. Castiel pushed back his hair and sang in Enochian softly to him. The young sub gripped Castiel and his eyes glazed as his breaths became short and shallow. He wasn't in pain but he knew he was going to die. Castiel whimpered again and pressed his forehead to the younger ones.

  
"Very good. Now make the announcement that these brothels are never to be built again. That forcing a submissive into prostitution will one of the highest offenses and if we find anyone with that heinous drug they will not see the light of day again." Lucifer said seriously. He stood and his wings spread for a moment to emphasize his point but he quickly pulled them in when he realized that he had just shown the submissive clearly how torn down they were. It pained him to think about the state of his wings-after all, if his wings are so torn up they were no longer attractive to potential mates. 

  
"Is there nothing we can do?" Dean asked, trying to hide that he was shaking a bit. He had strong nerves, had been in battles, had seen people close to him die but this... This was senseless. There was no reason for this young angel to die. None at all. It was useless, senseless, just because of the cruelty of the Alpha angels. He knelt next to Cas and rested his hand on the submissive's shoulder. The least he could do Was make sure this young angel knew he wasn't alone in his death.  Jack had looked at his wings curiously, a quick, soft purr leaving him as he watched Lucifer spread them in a demanding way. Jack made a soft noise in the back of his throat as the soldier left. 

  
"Your wings are strong", he said softly. Jack's wings were tucked tightly behind his back while he inched a bit closer to Lucifer. He couldn't deny he wasn't attracted to him but he could be like all the other Alphas. 

  
"Where will I go? My home no longer exists", he mentioned. As the young angel released his last breath, Castiel closed his eyes. A few tears slid down his face as he felt the life leave the body. Castiel was devastated, he hasn't been able to save Samandriel nor this young submissive he felt useless. Lucifer flinched a bit. 

  
"My wings are mangled." he replied with a rather self conscious expression. 

  
"You could move in with me and my family. Dean and his mate will welcome you warmly, I am sure." He knew that they would not mind. Besides, Dean was mated so Jack shouldn't feel threatened by him.  Dean also had tears running down his cheeks and he pulled Cas into his arms, wrapping his wings around him comfortingly. 

  
"Let's give him a proper burial." he said softly. It was all they could do but he deserved it. If not by his family then by others as a warning to never let this happen again. Jack shook his head.

   
"They had to endure so much. You must be in pain and here I am acting childish", he said softly. Move in with Lucifer and his family? It meant he could spend more time to get to know the Alpha. As Jack moved closer his wings knocked over a bedside table with some vials on it and since alphas weren't affected it wouldn't bother Lucifer in the sense that it would make him uncontrollable but it could get into a submissive through smell, touch, and taste. Jack made to hold his breath but it was too late, he had breathed too much and he suddenly felt hot all over. Jack laid himself on the ground, chirping at Lucifer as he lowered his wings. The worst part was knowing what was going on in your own head. Castiel shook his head. 

  
"I-I can't", he stuttered softly looking up at his mate. His shoulders shook as a broken sob left his lips on the Angels behalf before he just completely crumpled.

  
"I can deal with the pain." Lucifer said quietly. He was about to say more when he heard the sound of glass breaking and a cloud of the toxin started filling the room. Jack had breathed it in before Lucifer had been able to do anything. He grabbed Jack off the ground in fear that he would unintentionally overdose and then he smelled it. Jack's heat scent. It was the most amazing smell to ever hit his nose-a sign that they could be potential mates. If they weren't, his heat scent would be repulsive. Lucifer stumbled a bit and moved into a room as far away from the one where the vials had broken as possible. He laid Jack onto the bed and stopped breathing to keep the smell out of his nose. He had no antidote... He really should have made an antidote before attacking. What could he do?

  
"It's not your fault, Cas. We couldn't have done anything for him." Dean said softly, holding his mate and letting him break down. He saw no shame in it. The death of this young angel was devastating to him too but he knew that Cas was not to blame at all. Jack whined and laid on his stomach, unintentionally purring as he lowered his wings further against the bed in a submissive gesture. On the inside he was screaming about not wanting this. Tears filled his eyes as there was nothing he could do and he just hoped that Lucifer would be done quickly so he could leave once the drug wore off. Jacks scent was a mixture of the earth after it rained with soft undertones of lillies and gardenias. Castiel began to calm down slowly. 

  
"I don't want to be in charge here. I wanna be home with you. I can't be here knowing these submissives are treated this badly", he muttered between soft breaths he shook in Deans arms his wings lowering slightly. Lucifer looked down at Jack and there it was. It was so small beneath the strong heat scent but it was there. _Distress. The salt of tears._ Lucifer moved, grabbed two tissues, stuffing them into his nose, just to be sure. Then he laid down on the bed and moved Jack close. No undressing, no sexual touches, but knowing that touching someone would help keep the symptoms low while he waited with him for the drug to wear off. 

  
"Try to keep calm. Nothing will happen to you", Lucifer spoke soothingly. Dean nodded.

   
"I know what you mean. We'll change that, I promise." he said softly.

  
 "We're not gonna tolerate it anymore", Dean continued. They still had to work on an antidote. Seeing the body of the angel made him even more determined. He would work day and night to find it. No one deserved to die like this submissive had.  Jack shuddered in relief, his wings were quivering as he closed his eyes and soft sobs left him. He was horny but he didn't want anything from anyone and he leaned into the touch and tried to keep himself calm as whimpers left him. It wasn't like he was double dosed they should wear off soon. He was appalled as he rubbed up against Lucifer but there wasn't anything sexual in it from Jack, it was gratitude. Sighing, Castiel stood bringing the body with him. He was going to give him a proper burial once all the other bodies of soldiers were collected and buried he felt as if they didn't deserve a burial. Castiel swayed on his feet slightly trying to carry the body and he was exhausted from battle which could ultimately hurt their baby. Castiel laid the body down and then looked at Dean. 

  
"I'm so tired...and I feel awful for asking but can we come back later and bury him?' He wondered.

  
"It will be alright soon." Lucifer promised quietly, letting Jack rub against him but not doing anything in turn except for his gentle hold on Jack. He gently ran his hand through Jack hair but flinched when Jack's wings brushed his own, immediately pulling his wings away from the touch. They hurt all over. The touch that would have been sensual had brought nothing but pain.

  
"Just a moment." Dean whistled and called over Impala. In the saddlebag he had a body drape in case someone died on the battlefield and needed to be brought back. It was white, showing that the dead Person was deserving of honour. He would have the dead angels wrapped in cheao brown ones. This submissive though deserved the honours. Dean gently wrapped him in the body drape.

  
 "So, now if they collect collect the bodies for us they will know that he will be buried with all honours." He took Cas's hand in his.

"And you need a break", he said gently. Jack flinched back when Lucifer brought his wing away. He was starving for affection because all that happened to him was abuse. They drugged him and kept him wanting and needy but hadn't shown him any kindness. His wings folded tightly around him, shame entering his scent along with rejection. Jack knew this was mostly from the drugs if an Alpha rejects a sub there must be something wrong with the sub. Jack began shaking as he whimpered. Castiel looked up at Dean, smiling sadly.

  
 "Thank you for understanding how much this means to me", he said softly. Castiel looked exhausted and he was emotionally and physically. 

  
"Can you carry me? I don't think my feet can", he said. Lucifer smelled the shame and immediately pulled Jack close again. 

  
"It's not your fault. My wings... They hurt." he explained quietly. He showed Jack the wing where a not-so-small piece was missing.

   
"That's fresh. It was one of Michael's soldiers in the fight. I like your touch but my wings cannot bear it at the moment." He gently caressed Jack's side, nothing sexual behind the touch. Dean shook his head. 

  
"No need to thank me." he said softly. He picked Cas up bridal stile, holding him close. 

  
"Let's see if we can find a room in the castle where we can have a rest." he said softly. Jack releases a chirp, the heat subsiding a bit. His cheeks were still flushed and he looked older and tired.

  
"My name is Jack", he said as his eyes closed. He kept his wings close to his body while he shivered slightly because of the drug and he whined. It caused the most terrible cramps for him and he didn't know how to make them stop. Castiel nodded and buried his face in Deans neck his wings relaxed against his mate. 

  
"I love you and can we just go home?" Castiel questioned. 

  
"It is nice to meet you, Jack, even though I wish the situation was different." Lucifer said gently. He started to massage Jack's belly gently.

  
 "This drug is awful. I hope we can eradicate it. They have done this for far too long", he spoke softly. 

  
"I love you too but you know that it would be a several hour ride." Dean said with a fond smile. He carried Cas inside the castle and towards the back. There was a room with an ornate door and Dean opened it. He froze the moment he saw inside. Dean quickly pulled a tissue from his clothes and pressed it over Cas's mouth, moving him so he wasn't seeing what was in the room. It wasn't a brothel, it was a harem. Submissives were kneeling naked on the floor, blindfolds over their eyes and some kind of diffuser thing was constantly keeping the toxin in the air. There had to be at least then of them.

   
"Let's bring you to another room", Dean suggested. Jack flinched at Lucifer's touch. He had expected to be hit and he whined. The heat slowly started to leave but Jack was weakened and so very tired. He burrowed against Lucifer and kept his wings around him for warmth. Castiel had had his eyes closed and he whined at being jostled. 

  
"What was that?" He asked, through the tissue. He looked up at Dean. 

  
"I'm so tired", he murmured, nestling against Dean. Lucifer hated his whole family with a burning passion. He wanted them to suffer, all of them. Michael was gone so he would be able to get to them. When Jack moved against him he held him close. Dean didn't want to burden Cas more.

  
 "Nothing. Just a very dirty room." he said and was glad that Cas was mostly out of it with how tired he was. He moved to step away for now when a cool breeze came into the room from the outside and moans echoed through the room from it. _Shit._


	12. Hope

As the heat subsided the flush left Jack's cheeks and he sagged a bit, feeling weak.

  
 "You can leave me here tonight while you go rest", he said. All Jack knew about Alphas was that they would be mean if they weren't taken care of.  Castiel stiffened but then he relaxed. 

  
"I can't fight anymore. I just cant", he whispered. He felt so weak in this moment not wanting or being able to fight.

  
"Do you want me to go? I would not mind keeping watch over you." Lucifer said. He wanted to protect Jack. Part of it was probably Alpha instincts but it was also the determination not to see anyone else get hurt-but he couldn't deny there was something about this feisty submissive that had grabbed his attention.

   
"You don't need to. Don't worry about it." Dean said and opened another room. Thankfully it was empty and didn't smell of anything but the night air, pine and wood. He gently let Cas down onto the bed. 

  
"I'll be back in a few minutes", he said as he made sure his mate stayed relaxed.  Jack's wings twitched slightly. 

  
"I don't want to impose. I'm sure your family misses you", he answered. He curled up more on himself, his wings tightening around him protectively. 

  
"My stomach hurts", he complained, "I hate that they made whatever that is, it forces your stomach to cramp which I guess feels good for the Alpha but terrible for us. And it throbs so much after it wears off", he explained. Jack shifted lightly. 

  
"If submissives get pregnant you won't kill our babies or take them....will you?" He asked his voice wavered before he trembled slightly, afraid of the answer.  Castiel pulled his mate down to him for a quick kiss before nodding.

"Okay hurry back to me", he whispered. Castiel removed most of his gear dropping it to the floor on the side of the bed. He was mostly naked while he crawled under the sheets. They smelled fresh and it made him feel just a tad better, but not any less sleepy.  Lucifer smiled. 

  
"They will be alright." He gently caressed Jack's side and grimaced.

  
 "How strange must an Alpha be for it to feel good? After all, you're in pain." He guessed it was probably the lack of regard for the submissive. Lucifer could not imagine gaining pleasure when his partner was in pain. 

  
"Of course not! I could not imagine separating families." Lucifer said, almost indignant. He could not even begin to describe his hatred for his family as he guessed why Jack had asked that.  Dean kissed Cas back. 

  
"I will." he said softly, dropping his gear too. He just wanted to free those submissives and then he would be back with his mate. As soon as he was in the room he ripped open all of the windows and destroyed the diffusers. Suddenly he felt a violent tug and fell back, having let down his guard. His head hit the stonefloor and he blacked out for a moment, seeing spots in his vision. When he came to again he was pinned to the ground by multiple submissives. He tried pushing them off but their whole weight and angelic strength were being used on him. The head injury also made it difficult to move as the began rubbing against him and tugging at his clothes. Dean grit his teeth, he couldn't try to hurt them either, they were victims.

   
"No!" he shouted but there was no reaction from them, their eyes were glazed over.

  
 "No! Cas... Cas!" Dean called out loudly, his wings thrashing slightly. 

  
"I don't think I can move...can I ask you to carry me please?"Jack asked shyly. He hated feeling this weak but he couldn't deny that he was surprised that Lucifer, an Alpha Angel had kept a clear head and wasn't forcing him to do anything.

  
 "Um because when the um Alpha is...well you know. And the stomach cramps and it um squeezes so I guess that feels good? I've never stopped to think about it. All I could do was grit my teeth and hope they were done soon", he said shame entering his scent again, as he cast his eyes downward. 

  
"Michael allowed the Alpha who fathered my son to kill him", he said simply, "because I'm a whore and he was a sergeant", he explained. His wings twitched softly, ashamed.  Upon hearing his mate Castiel scrambled to his feet and fell onto his stomach but braced himself so he didn't get hurt. Castiel ran into the room and seeing so many submissives he nearly vomited before he walked over slowly and gave them a warning growl. Castiel used his wings to shove at them knowing it wouldn't hurt them too badly.

  
 "My mate", he announced. He flapped his wings to get the scent out but he didn't know how long that they had been drugged, because they barely registered Castiel was there. 

  
"Of course." Lucifer moved and picked Jack up gently, carrying him bridal style. His wings relaxed, draped over Lucifers' arms. 

  
"I cannot imagine it but I would guess it is true. I would not feel good knowing that my partner is in pain." He shook his head. 

  
"You are not a whore. I would bet that you never saw any of the money that the brothel made. You did not choose this. You did not want this." Lucifer brought Jack out of the building and towards the castle for a better bed, a home if he wanted. 

  
"I swear that none of your children will ever die again", Lucifer promised while he took long, careful strides.

  
"Cas, thank fuck you've come." Dean murmured, slurring his words a bit as blood pooled under his head. 

  
"They tried to... and I couldn't... I didn't want them... only want you..." He would be alright soon but at the moment he was barely able to move. Had he still been human he would be dead. The submissives still tugged at Dean, at least those that had been closest to the diffuser. Jack shuddered and under the moonlight on his exposed arms and legs you could see scarring and bruises, some yellowing and some so dark it should have been hurting. He flinched at the gentle breeze ruffling his feathers. There was bruising along his neck and face as well. 

  
"The stories they tried to tell about you are wrong", he said quietly.

  
"Dean, I know you're not going to like to do this but I need you to growl at them to get back", he said before he gently pushed Dean to sit up, wincing as he saw the blood. 

  
"I know...this toxin is terrible. These poor angels. Soon they will be well again", he said. Castiel was still gently pushing the subs away with his wings his scent radiating calm and peace. Lucifer saw the scarring and bruises and wished he could resurrect Michael just to kill him again. 

  
"They tell a lot about me, don't they?" he asked with an amused expression. He brought Jack into the castle and towards one of the bigger bedrooms; he could smell Dean and Castiel which made him relieved. Lucifer laid him out and moved onto the bed with him, holding him close. Dean looked at Cas with some confusion. 

  
"Growl?" He took a moment his head still swimming. 

  
"Ah, yeah, right." Dean looked at the submissives and growled lowly, using his Alpha sound. They flinched and scrambled back. Dean didn't like making them afraid. After all, it wasn't their intention. They were drugged. There was no way they had themselves under control. Still, Dean's head hurt and he knew they would be okay once they had their wits about them.  Jack sniffed at the bed, relieved that it smelled clean. He knew about the harems but only the pretty submissives were allowed in those. Jack use to be pretty, he was young looking and had feminine features but also like a young boy; Alphas had ruined him, or so he felt. Jack moved out of Lucifers' arms for a moment and brought more pillows over before he grabbed a few more for Lucifer to place under his hurt wing. Jack was much smaller than most of the submissives in height but he looked oddly thin because they had barely been fed. Jack slowly approached Lucifer and burrowed against his side again.

   
"They talk about how cruel you are and vicious...But you have yet to strike me", he said. Castiel chittered at the submisses gently, beforehe was standing up and bringing Dean with him. 

  
"Let's let them stay in this room overnight. It is warm enough and they can sleep it off and we will explain everythingt to them in the morning", Castiel suggested as he pulled Deans arm around his shoulders to help him keep balance and not let his head hurt too much.

  
"I am very cruel and vicious in battle. I do not enjoy senseless violence." Lucifer said because it was kind of half true because of that. If he entered battle there would be blood, no matter what. He was surprised that Jack had thought about his injured wing. It was moving in a way, that he was so kind to a strange Alpha, when all he had ever known was the cruelty of them.

  
"I will introduce you to Dean and Castiel tomorrow. I am sure they will be happy to accept you into the family",he assured the young angel.

  
"Sounds good. I think I saw some pillows at the edge of the room." Dean murmured and held onto Cas. He hoped his head would stop hurting soon. As soon as they were in the other room he moved onto the bed with a sigh.

   
"Fuck", he said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

  
"Battle is different. They said you were especially cruel to the submissives you have had but I don't recall you having any", he explained before he leaned over Lucifer to examine his wing. He sniffed slightly to make sure infection wasn't setting in. 

  
"You will need to wash it soon...You don't want it getting infected", he said before he sat back. Jack blinked slowly his eyelashes hitting his cheeks, he was rather boyish looking but he did have a good heart. He had really already warmed up to Lucifer which was surprising considering all the abuse and torment he went through at the hands of Alphas. Jack looked around the room when there was a knock on the door and it opened. The submissive took a defensive crouch between the bed and door, a low growl leaving him as Gordon entered. His eyes narrowed, lips lifting up in a snarl.

  
 "Oh, sorry sir. I didn't know you had company. I just wanted to give you an update"? Gordon said seeing the sub who was still glaring and growling, his wings on the aggressive stance more so.  Castiel chittered at his mate before he searched the room for some water and a rag to clean his wound gently.

   
 "I'm sorry...they probably made you uncomfortable", he stated. Castiel dabbed at the blood and bit his bottom lip. 

  
"I want to rid the world of that drug. It isn't right... I wonder when they created that and started to use it on subs...it must have been after I left", he guessed. Castiel was exhausted emotionally and physically at this point, so tired of everything that was going on. 

  
"I love you", he said softly before he went to the opposite end of the room seeing that there was a bath there. He began to fill it with hot water knowing Dean needed to soak before his muscles got stiff. 

  
"Join me?" He asked walking back to his mate and helping him to his feet, making sure to not let Dean get too dizzy.  Lucifer huffed, agitation rippling through his body. 

  
"I never had a submissive before, no. I am not particularly fond of the idea of multiple partners." he said with a shrug. 

  
"I know, I am just so used to the pain in my wings that I forget to tend to fresh wounds." He was about to talk more when Gordon entered. Lucifer smiled a bit and reached to caress Jack's back, calming the sub.

  
 "Gordon is one of my knights. He will not harm either of us." he explained in a reassuring tone. Then he turned his attention to Gordon.

   
"There is no need to apologize. Please continue. I am curious as to your update", he said with a wave of his hand. Dean sighed contently at the water, even though it was a bit painful too, the coolness would soothe it at the same time. 

  
"The worst thing about it is that it's not their will. They don't want it. That awful drug..." He didn't want to talk about the fact that he had actually been scared for a moment. With the wound on his head he hadn't been able to do anything against them.

  
 "We need to rid the world of that drug and also equip all submissives with antidotes, just in case." He nodded slightly when Cas offered him to join. With Cas's help he stood on unsteady feet. 

  
"Fuck, it's so embarrassing. Several fights and it's a stone floor that knocks me down", he said. Castiel lead him into the water, helping him out of his clothes. Gordon didn't approach further because he didn't like the growling and glaring submissive and did not want to upset him. 

  
"The brothels have been burned down. A few Alpha angels were there still...with Submissives. We arrested them and they are awaiting judgement. They are saying the drug affected them to have no control", he explained. Before he could talk more, Jack snarled showing his teeth.

"That is a lie. It is meant to only affect submissives so that we cannot fight back and it only makes them horny. Which Alphas _can_ control. They're _lying_ about it", he hissed. His eyes were hard and distrustful again. Gordon's eyes widened at Jack's directness.

  
 "I assume they are because they don't want to be punished. But they will be...?" Gordon said. Jack twitched his wings in agitation.

   
"Jack. And so they should be!" He said before he moved back to Lucifers side and looked at his wing in worry again. Castiel let out a soft chuckle at that. 

  
"A head wound is pretty vulnerable. When we find an antidote...we need to find it. Unfortunately fortunately, we have plenty of submissives to test with and I'm sure they would be more than happy to help eradicate it if we can", he said. Castiels wings twitched they were uncomfortable with dried blood on them. He eased Dean down into the water slowly before he stepped into the tub next to him. Castiel grabbed a rag and began to wash his mate making soft sounds of comfort in his throat. 

  
"Of course they will be punished. We do know that there is no effect to be seen on Alphas. They will not get away with their lie." Lucifer said calmly, trying to reassure Jack; he didn't want the submissive to get so worked up. 

  
"They will face trial together. Those that led the brothels will have trials on their own. I want to make sure that they will receive a stricter sentence", Lucifer planned. He caressed Jack's shoulder gently when he noticed his worry. 

  
"I will heal. Do not worry about me." He looked up at Gordon.

  
 "Please do report as much as possible while I take care of Jack." And Jack might also be taking care of him, he noted as the submissive kept casting worried glances at him. 

  
"Of course it's vulnerable but I still don't like it. I should be able to deal with injuries." Dean grumbled. He nodded. 

  
"Yeah, we need to get rid of it as fast as possible and create a lasting antidote in case someone illegally tries to create it again." He moved then into the water eagerly and leaned into Cas's touches when he washed him, purring softly. After Castiel seemed finished, Dean took another rag and began to wash his mate, paying extra attention to his wings. Castiel took great care of his wings, so Dean knew how clean to get them. Jack lightly brushed his wing against Lucifers hand before he looked at his wing again.

  
 "I will do that and make sure that every knight knows that they have stricter consequences", Gordon assured. Jack growled under his breath but it was more of just a sound in his throat. Gordon hid his amusement from the submissive but he thought it was quite funny how protective the sub was over Lucifer.

   
"Do you need anything sir? I can have some food brought up for you both and some washing cloths and fresh clothes", Gordon suggested. It did hurt to see the little submissive in torn, dirty clothing. Jack perked slightly at the mention of food. 

  
"I am allowed to eat?" He asked. Gordon looked appalled before he smoothed his features. 

  
"I'll send some food up", he said before he ducked his head and then walked out. Jack twitched his wings slightly before looking at Lucifer, a frown on his face. 

  
"Did I ask something wrong?" He wondered. Castiel kept making the chittering sounds at his mate and he began to purr loudly at being washed. It felt good to wash the battle from his skin. 

  
"I will do as much as I can to help before our baby is born", he promised. He diidnt want to miss out on helping any of the submissives.

  
 "Do...do you think Lucifer will be alright?" He wondered curiously as he stretched his wings out. Castiel was very worried of his brother and the injury he suffered and it showed on his face. He turned more cool water on so they could relax for a moment and enjoy each others presence. Lucifer nodded to Gordon in a short thanks. He looked at Jack, seeing his confusion and his own frown deepened.

  
 "Your question", he began, "if you're allowed to eat. He is not used to such questions. In our kingdom no one questions if they are allowed to eat. To have that question asked alone must be a very...odd experience to him." Lucifer gently ran his hand through Jack's hair, seeing the dirt and grime in his hair. He felt bad for the submissive, they had treated such a kind soul so terribly; they tried to break him, but he hadn't. 

  
"You see, Gordon had no idea how bad the situation here was. He has learned his lesson and feels guilty because before he had taunted our general for being a submissive. Somewhere that guilt sits deep and now that he has seen the fate of angelic submissives he must feel worse. I would say he realized how strong a submissive must be to make it through", Lucifer explained further to the Angel. Dean smiled and nuzzled his mate, purring softly. 

  
"Don't overwork yourself. You need to be ready when our baby is born." he murmured. When the topic came to Lucifer he sighed. 

  
"I'm worried too but Lucifer has recovered from a lot. I'm sure he will be alright." he told Cas with a soft smile. 

  
"You know that he made it through a lot and I don't think that injury can bring him down", Dean said. He said it mostly to also convince himself.  Jack blinked, tilting his head at the Alpha.

  
"We were kept small. I mean, generally speaking most submissives are small. But they fed us less to keep us that way to control us. And they would use food to control us as well", he explained. He winced slightly, Lucifer's hand finding a bruise against his head hidden by his soft, blonde hair.

   
"May I ask to bathe as well?" He wondered, suddenly nervous and tugging on his clothes self-conciously. Jack bit his lip, he wouldn't be attractive to the Alpha if he didn't look clean or smell clean. 

  
"If your soldier Gordon is truly sorry, then us submissves would be more than happy to forgive him. Sometimes...", he paused, trying to find the words, "sometimes others don't know the struggles and hardships until they see it. If you say he is feeling guilty, then that must also mean he is sorry", he finished his wings fluttered slightly. He liked the attention Lucifer gave him and the animosity from before when Lucifer had first met him was diminishing quickly-it scared the submissive, how quickly he trusted this Alpha. What if it all blew up in his face again? He could lose a baby again. Castiel nodded and nuzzled Dean back with a soft chirp. 

  
"He is very strong. I also have to learn that I cannot save everyone, however, I will do my best to try", he said determinedly. Castiel flapped his wings gently, nipping at Dean's neck playfully before he yawned. Castiel was now even more exhausted and he wanted to sleep forever, he knew he should rest so his body would be even more ready for their baby. Castiel's happiness suddenly flashed across their bond at his excitement about becoming a father, well mother? He shook his head and began to purr loudly.

  
"I hate my family more every day", Lucifer said with a grimace. He wanted to kill them all over again. Maybe one of his brothers was in prison now and Lucifer would see him later to make sure he knew that he would right their wrongs.

   
"Of course. I will prepare the bath for you." he said and slowly got up, careful not to hurt his wing, calling over his shoulder. 

  
"He is sorry, I can assure you. He had gotten to know submissives in a different way but I am sure he will never use a bad word about submissives again." he said and then gently took Jack's hand and led him into the bathroom, he let his hand go once next to the tub not wanting Jack to think he was trying to take advantage.

  
"That's how we need to do it. We've got to know that we can't save everyone but we'll try." Dean said with a sigh. He hummed happily when Cas nipped at his neck. The spike of happiness that Cas felt at being a parent was echoed by Dean. He couldn't wait. He wanted to be a father. At the same time though he remembered his own father and slight anxiety rose in him. What if he would be a bad father? What if he mistreated their child? Jack winced, he had been lying down for so long that his body had stiffened and he knelt onto the tiles in the bath and leaned over the edge to touch the water. He chirped, but it sounded off, a little grating because he had never been this happy. It would take his voice awhile to get use to making the sound; it made him feel even more terrible. How could Jack be a potential mate if he couldn't even sound right? He turned his head away, his cheeks turning red. 

  
"If...you would want to you could join me", he said very shyly his wings wrapping around his small frame because he was nervous. This was something intimate but he was willing to try. Castiel felt something was wrong with his mate and he nuzzled against his mates neck.

   
"Dean", he paused until Dean looked at him, "you're going to be a wonderful father.  Sure, we might upset our children but I know you would never intentionally harm them. If I thought that we wouldn't have any and I certainly wouldn't have become your mate", he finished honestly. Castiel held out his wing to his mate, purring softly at him. Lucifer paused for a moment, not wanting to intrude on Jack but if he offered...

   
"Then I will." he said cautiously and began to strip out of his clothes, keeping his eyes on the filling tub. He had noticed the chirp that was a little off but he decided that he wouldn't comment on it. Jack would have more than enough time to get used to it in the future.

  
 "Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point. I don't want you to think I just want to take from you", he murmured as he stepped into the water and flinched once the warm water hit his injuries and most definitely his wing.  Dean took a deep breath. 

  
"I know that I'll try but thinking of my parents... About what they did... I just... Part of me is afraid that I'll inherit that, that I'll end up favoring one child over the other, that I'd expect too much of them, that I wouldn't care enough about them." he told Cas honestly, gently meeting his mate's wing with his own and raised his hand to run his fingers through Cas's feathers. Jack hummed before he wriggled out of the ratty clothing and then climbed into the water. He hissed at how the hot water hit his exhausted muscles and cuts before he went under the water. The dirt and grime came off almost instantly making his wings look even whiter and his hair blonder. He swam away, allowing the water to kiss his skin and he looked around for some soap and some rags to wash himself.   
Castiel purred and leaned into Deans touch. 

  
"That's okay, I'll be there to help too honey. You don't have to do this alone", he promised as he continued brushing his feathers against Deans hand. "They were awful to you, I hope you know you're nothing like them", he said.


End file.
